Done the Impossible
by Captionour
Summary: Ichigo finds him self pulled into another dimension. Love will be found. Friends will be made, Friends will be lost. Ichigo/Harem, Op! Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so feed back would be great especially if it helps the story. feel free to message me asking about the story. i dont have an update schedule so they will be random**

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" shouted a man before flying through the air both feet aimed to kick the boy that is now fully awake due to his idiotic father screaming. Before his father could even knew he flew out the window but stopped himself from falling by grabbing on to the ledge.

"DAD STOP DOING THAT EVERY DAY!" ichigo roared while walking to his open window glaring daggers at his dad

"Ichigo my boy help me back up will you?" his dad pleaded but fell on deaf ears. He continued to beg ichigo to let him up just when he thought his son had a change in heart as he reached towards the hanging man only to find out that his hands were being forced off the ledge causing him to fall onto the grass.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET OLD MAN FOR WAKING ME OUT OF MY SLEEP!"he shouts slamming the window shut and gets dressed glancing at the time he starts to panic thinking he will be late" oh kami i can't be late on the last day or i'll pay for it over the summer" he runs out of his room after getting dressed and races down stairs only to trip and fall and crash into a wall upside down

"ichigo? what're you in a rush for at the start of the summer?" yuzu asks looking at Ichigo a bit confused

"he's probly has a date to go on, Yuzu" karin answers not looking at ichigo

"Karin! ichigo wouldn't go on a date without telling everyone!" Yuzu argues back while serving breakfast

a few minutes pass and ichigo finally pass allowing Ichigo to stand back up rubbing the back of his head "owww damn stairs" he grumbles turning towards his sisters who are now sitting at the table "what do you mean at 'the start of summer'?" asks confused  
karin shakes her head "today is saturday dimwit! "both yuzu and karin start laughing at ichigo while shaking their head

" **yeah you stupid ass it's the summer meaning you have no school ass. Man you're both stupid and dense"** his hollow shouts

'no i'm not! and shut up dammit i didn't ask for you opinion!" he mentally shouts back

" **whether you want it or not i'm still going to tell you!"** his hollow argues

Ichigo just shakes his head ignoring the hollow and goes to eat the food his younger sister served him "thanks Yuzu the food is great as always" he compliments smiling now

"your welcome Ichigo. so when are you leaving to travel?" Yuzu asks curiously looking at her brother

"I leave tomorrow morning i have already packed my bag and everything for it" he answers while looking at the door to find his dad running and sliding on his nears towards his portrait

"Oh masaki our son is finally going out into the world away from-" he's stopped when i foot lands on the side of his head sending him flying across the room into a wall

" DAD SHUT UP AND GET THAT PORTRAIT OFF OF THE WALL IT'S CREEPY EVEN IF IT'S MOM!" he shouts at his dad a tick mark appearing on his forehead while doing so only for his dad to start crying anime tears

" **AHAHAHA now that's where you get your stupidity from** " his hollow comments only to be answered by ichigo grumbling

 **-TIME SKIP TO NIGHT AFTER DINNER-  
**  
Ichigo arrives at his house's roof and sits down looking around "man i'm going to miss this town but i will return here one day" he mumbles laying back looking at the moon watching the clouds go by.

 **\- one hour later-**

"i guess it's time for me to go in now i need the sleep for tomorrow" he says to no one in particular while climbing through his window and into his body and falls asleep

 **-** **karakura town school roof-**

XXXX

 **Emmerson, Felix & alice POV XXXX** **  
**"he's finally asleep sir" a white haired person informs a taller male beside him

"About time he is. thank you for letting me know Emmerson" the black haired guy answers while looking off in the distance at the house ichigo is at

"glad to be of service to you lord Felix" he answers back still kneeling beside the now known Felix

" we shall start the mission send her in" he mumbles stepping through a portal that opened behind him

"right away sir" he answers pulling out his phone and scrolling through it finding the name alice and calls the numer

"alice here what is needed now?" she answers after reading the contact name

"the mission is a go so deliver it to him" the other person answers back before the line goes dead

putting away her phone she makes her way towards ichigo's house holding a box. after making it to the door she places it down and knocks at the door and walks away around the corner as the door swings open

 **XXXX ichigo's POV XXXX**

ichigo rolls around in his bed only for his eyes to shot open at a knock at the door. he turns and glances at his clock to find it only 3 o'clock in the morning " who in kami knocks on someone's door at 3 in the damn morning" he grumbles getting up walking towards the door

" **I definitely would!"** his hollow answers

'i didn't ask you it was a rhetorical question- ahh fuck it. It's way too early to argue with a bitch like you' he shot back arriving at the door and swinging it open while going to speak only to find noone there but a box. bending down picking up the box he brings it inside placing it on the table while glancing at the note 'this will come in handy soon' he read while opening the box to find a bottle of water and another note 'help follow this map along with the bottle' looking at the bottle and analyzing it from every angle 'what do you think of this hollow?' he asks mentaily

" **take it and follow the map their'** answered the hollow

'are you sure this might be a trap arranged by a group of arrancar wanting revenge' he answered back

" **all the more reason the to follow it i've been itching for a fight for a few days now"** his hollow shot back laughing maniacally after

shrugging his shoulders going up stairs and grabbing his combat pass and leaves following the directions on the map till he spots a right light coming from an alley ahead. he stops and slowly makes his way down the alley reaching for his combat pass only for him to find a portal of some sort. moving closer he stops in front of it and a metal tin shots out slamming into his chest knocking him to the ground narrowing his eyes at the portal. in a blink of a eye a hand shoots out yanking him into the portal

 **XXXX NEAR THE CAPTIAL XXXXX**

XXXX sayo, leyasu & tatsumi POV XXXX

"sayo wait up! i'm not as fast as you and leyasu!" tatsumi yells running after them trying to catch up

"maybe you shouldn't be sleeping in and we won't have to go this fast!" leyasu shouts back

"yeah tatsumi even pervert over here was up early " sayo answers pointing her thumb at leyasu

"he was only up because of the girls he can see in the capital!" tatsumi shouts finally catching up to sayo and leyasu

"HEY! THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON!" leyasu argues back looking away causing sayo and tatsumi to laugh

"yeah yeah sure it isn't" sayo answers full of sarcasm causing everyone to laugh but it was short lived once sayo spots something falling from the ground

"guys?" she asks looking up at the sky " please tell me that isn't a danger beast" she says pointing at the falling ichigo

all three of them race towards where the falling person will land

sayo thinking on her feet grab 3 arrows out of her quiver and ready them. both tatsumi and leyasu look at her confused " there is no way you can hit him like that!" they both said in unision. before they could finish their protests all 3 arrows are shot and hit the guy. the force of the arrows caused him to be pushed back into a tree inches from the ground. the 3 start to run towards the new person with shocked expressions on their face 'damn shes too good' both though together approaching the guy they see one arrow just missed his neck, another arrow pierced the cloth beside his leg, and the last arrow pierced through the palm of his hand all the way through.

 **XXXX ichigos POV XXXX**

ichigo is awoken by a pain in his left palm. slowly opening his eyes just narrowing them enough to see he spots 3 people in front of him. he grunts trying to move his left hand but is unable to so he slowly moves his right hand but it doesn't either "damn it. damn it all to hell" he mumbles. closing his eyes he musters all his strength and slowly moves his hand over to his left palm and touches a liquid not paying attention to the 3 people watching him ' hey hollow what's going on with my hand? i can't feel it at all 'he asks waiting for an answer

" **AHAHAHA That bitch in the middle shot you with 3 arrows but only one got through your skin"** he laugh after he finihes

slowing his breathing he pulls the arrow out slightly enough to make his hand fall to his side. moving his hand to the other 2 arrows he rips them out and finally drops on the ground with a thud causing the 3 to look at him cautiously

"hey mister you okay?" sayo asks seeing him moving a bit "sorry i got you with that arrow in your pal-"she is cut off apone seeing the guy grab a spare arrow and bite down on the wood and yank the arrow out of his palm while shattering the arrow he was biting causing him to spit out the wood" um sir hello?" she asks as tatsumi and leyasu approche beside her "HEY YOU!" they both shout at the guy finally getting his attention and causing him to laugh

"damn lady you're good with a bow. care to explain why you shot me though my hand?" he asks pointing to the small hole where the arrow was at

"uhh yea sorry about that i didn't mean to hit you. i men't to get your sleave and as to why i shot you was because you feel from the sky and you were falling too fast for us to catch you"

the answer she got was a quiet chuckle "what's your name ? it's been some time that i can remember that someone caused me to bleed" he said with a smirk while slowly standing up leaning against the tree

"my name is sayo and dinges there tatsumi and this pervert on the other side is leyasu"she answered looking up at the man a bit usure

"HEY!" both of the guys answered and tryed to hit her but before they could even reach her both hands were caught and thrown a few feet with ichigo standing behind sayo

"no man should ever hit a girl" he spat at them in a low growl"friends or not you don't touch a girl"

all 3 looked at him in shock seeing him in his soul reaper cloths and his body on his shoulder

'he's so fast i didn't even see him move' they thought in union before they could continue his voice pierced their ears" DO i make myself clear?" he shots for the third time. the two boys nodded furiously while sayo started to giggle hiding her mouth by her sleeve

"what?" he asked looking the giggling girl behind him

"oh nothing i've never seen those two so scared before that's all, now that you know who we are what is your name?" she answered smiling

"me? i'm ichigo kurosaki substitute soul reaper."he answers while looking around at the trees narrowing his eyes"you there come out of hiding!" he shouts towards the trees slowly moving his hand to his sword. after a few seconds several bandits jump out of the bushes around them with their weapons pointed at the 4"sayo you got more arrows you could use? i count at least 10 and tatsumi and leyasu get over here and be ready to fight these guys don't look to nice" after getting a nod from sayo both tatsumi and leysu get over pulling their swords out.

In a blink of an eye every bandit that surrounded them are knocked out and in a pile already tied up with ichigo standing in front of the group of bandits with the others in a state of shock not seeing when happened that before their very eyes " what? when did you do that? and how did you know they were here?" they questioned looking at ichigo for answers

"well all i did was run at them and knocked them out and as to how i knew i could sense them hiding " all of them looked at them doubtful

sayo was the first one to break out of her shocked state and looked over at the orange haired teen"how would you like to travel with us?" she asked a bit hopfull

"yeah why not? i don't know where i am or where here is. so where are you guys traveling to?" he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"we are on our way to the capital to join the imperial army " the 3 answered in unison

 **XXXX TIME SKIP TO CAPITAL XXXX**

"YAY! we made it!" tatsumi shouted upon entering the gate

all of them made their way towards requirement center along with ichigo who waited outside leaning against the wall crossing his arm and closing his eyes reaching his senses around the city but stopped when he felt an odd energy source approaching from the side. his eyes shot open and darted to a blonde haired girl who had a smug look on her face and stopped at ichigo looking at him briefly while ichigo eyed her body and stopped at the belt that had a picture of a lion on it. he immediately narrowed his eyes at the girl while reaching in his pocket pulling the water bottle from before out and drank it all before he collapsed to his knee grabbing his head in pain as new voices filled his ears but when he looked around no one was around, the voices ended as quickly as they started only to find a his hollow laughing

" **you dumb ass do you even know what is going on in here!"** the hollow shouted angered

'what are you talking about? nothing's going on' he argued back but stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder. he looked up and seen the face of a worried sayo looking at him

"hey ichigo are you alright?" she asked worried about her new friend

" yea i think i am thanks " he forced a smile at her and struggled to get to his feet not knowing several he just caught the attention of the blonde that had just walked past him

after forcing himself to stand he let out a sigh " let's go now tatsumi is going to find a place to stay for the night and come get us after" ichigo just noded and followed the girl

"how did the requirement go? he asked looking at his new friends "both tatsumi and leysau got thrown out which in turn got me thrown out as well"

"what a bunch of knuckleheads" he scoffed forcing a smile hiding the pain from the others he was with

 **XXXX timeskip to later that night XXXX**

"where is that knucklehead!" sayo shouted getting extremely pissed. after a few moments tatsumi was spotted down the street and immediately stopped dead in his tracks seeing the angry girl as if contemplating to run or not but he continued towards them and immediately stopped a bit away "well?" she hissed at him

"i lost the money " he mumbled quietly not wanting to say it louder  
"what?" she asked moving closer "i lost the money" he said louder and immediately regretted it when an angry female punched him square in the nose sending him flying back and causing a few people around back up in fear

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT HOW CAN YOU SAY IT SO CASUALLY!" she shouted at him she went to hit him again but something caught her arm causing her to glare daggers at the person who caught her arm but found ichigo standing behind her holding it

"slow down sayo don't start a scene" he whispered to her causing her to yank her hand away from him. after i minute tatsumi stood up looking at the 3"we can just sleep outside tonight" everyone let out a sigh following the boy and found a spot near a statue and everyone sat against it and closed there eyes till a wagon stopped in front of them " are you sure you want to do that miss?" but the question fell on def ears as she approached the group

"excuse me you four do you not have a place to stay for the night?" she asked in a sweet innocent tone

"no we don't miss" tatsumi answered looking at the gil  
"then why don't you stay at my house? she asked looking at them and immediately got an answer from leysau" yea we will go there but we don't got any money"" he answered " if you had money you wouldn't be here no would you silly" "you should accept her offer she wants to try and help everyone she can"a guard added causing them to get up and follow her into the wagon cart

 **XXXX TIME SKIP THE NEXT NIGHT XXXX**

(A/n **yes i skipped the shopping scene because i didn't want to write it out** )

ichigo immediately shot up to his feet sensing bloodlust in the air and quickly woke them sayo and tatsumi and leysau but he was gone. almost immediately the 3 darted out of the room and looked out the window to find a group of people standing on wires and several guards running out yelling the name 'night raid ' over and over

 **XXXX night raid POV XXXX**

"akame more targets you're up"the pink haired girl stated as the girl fell back but landed on her feet followed by a guy in armor

"eliminate " the girl now known as akame said in a static emotionless tone drawing her sword and dashed at the 3 guards in front of her while a large spear shot passed her shooting though the guard one on the right killing him with ease a as the guards she charged dropped before they knew what hit them

"shit man i'm not ready to die yet" the last guard stated he turned on his heel and went to run but a beam of energy shot through the back of his head killing him in a instant

 **XXXX ichigo,sayo & tatsumi POV XXXX**

"shit guys we need to find that girl before they kill her!" tatsumi shouted running off followed by sayo and ichigo. all 3 of them running into the forest finally catching up with the girl and guard  
"miss what's going on?" tatsumi asked looking at the girl for answers "night raids attacking and we need you 3 to help guard and hold off them till help can get here" the guard stated before fidgeting with his gun trying to load it while the assassin approached him, once he started to shot the girl dodged every shot and sliced the guys neck "thats what i get for helping the dirt bags" he grumbled as back lettering started to form around his body.

after the guard died the assassin started to run at the girl but got in her way meeting her head on with his sword  
"you're not a target" she said jumping on his shoulder towards the girl but he got in her way again causing her sword to stab him in the left side of his chest but she immediately jumped back looking at the boy  
"are you done attacking yet?" he asked looking at her

" my sword didn't bite flesh so you must have armor on under your shirt" she stated emotionless causing him to reach into his shirt and pull out the doll that her sword pierced " no your sword hit this doll." answered which caused her to charge at him full speed only to be blocked by a larger sword and then thrown back with incredible strength into a tree behind her

"sorry akame but i don't like people to try and kill my friends infront of me" ichigo stated resting the giate clever on his shoulder with ease. this caused akame to turn her head confused" have we met before?" he just shook his head throwing a piece of paper at her with her face on it "their up everywhere" he stated in a-mater-of-factly tone

after a moment his eyes widen and with slash of his sword behind me the doors flew open revealing bunch of dead people littering the floor. slowly making his way towards the place only for akame to charge at him full speed aiming to kill him while his back was turned but when she went to strike at him faster than her could compare his sword shot blocked her slash and threw her the same tree as before

"dont charge in blindly you damn assassin" he spat still strolling into the shed looking around after spotting a cage he strolled towards it slashing through the bars with ease and kneeled down beside the boy and picked him up carrying him. once her was outside sayo and tatsumi rushed to ichigo and dreadful looks seeing their friends leysau dead in his arms full of spots and blood dripping down everywhere in his body" LEYSAU!" sayo and tatsumi shout kneeling beside him.

after lowering his head and took a deep breathe in narrowing his eyes at the girl who sheltered them the past few days. the girl's face then changed to one of a demonic look and she started her rant only to be stopped by an angry looking teen who held her up in the air by her throat while both of her hands grabed the orange haired teens arms to try to get free but she continued to struggle"you will pay for killing him" he growled lowering his right hand only for a ball of fire and pressed his hand on her chest causing blood curtling screams to echo through the whole property

 **XXXX leone point of view XX**

"please have mercy on my daughter" the old man pleaded causing the blond to smirk as a loud crack echoed through the house

"mercy? you have to teach me what that is when we meet in hell" she replied smugly making her way towards akame "hmm i wonder if akame is-" the rest of her speech is cut short at the sound of a blood curtling scream causing leone to bolt towards the sound only to see akema on the ground against a tree and an orange haired teen holding what looks like fire against the target they came to kill. quikly rushing to akames side keeping an eye on the orange haired tell as the girl is dropped and the flames dissipate to nothing while looking over at the girl with a huge hole in her chest where the fire was

"HEY!" leone called out gaining everyone's attention

"YOU" came the reply of tatsumi "YOUR THAT BIG BOO- YOU'RE THAT LADY THAT SCAMMED ME OF MY MONEY!" tatsumi roared looking at the girl

"Ohhh i thought i recognized you from somewhere" she answers laughing  
"hey akame why are you down there and how did you get their?" she asks her partner only for the answer to come from an orange haired teen

"that would be me. she tryed to attack me so i sent her back into the tree for a seat" he answers casually causing leone to gasp in surprise " is that true akame ?" she asks looking down only to receive a nod 'for someone to beat akame without breaking a sweat is heard of'

"whats you're name kid?" leone asks pointing to the orange haired kid  
"ichigo kurosaki" he answers walking towards his body and binds back into

leaning down towards akame she whispers a few things into her ear causing her to nod

"you three over there" she calls out to the teen kneeling near the body  
"what do you want?" sayo and tatsumi answer in unison  
"how would you guys like to join night raid?" she asks looking over at the oranged haired guy only for him to turn to tatsumi and sayo. after exchanging a nod ichigo speaks up " fine well join but only if you come back for our friends body after for a proper burial " in turn leone nods in accepting the deal walking over picking up tatsumi and sayo while ichigo walks towards akame offering his hand. after she grabs his hand she is pulled up and kneels in front of her carrying her on her back.

 **XXXX general POV XXXX**

the group of people standing on the wire wait patiently for the other two but are greeted with more people. the pink haired girl pulls out her weapon and aimed towards the orange haired teen and immediately spots akema injured. aiming at the guy's foot she steadies herself and fires the rifle off before anyone else can stop her she looks over at the guy thinking she got him but is immediately hit by a rock "You little shit!" a now angry teen yells with a tick mark popping on his head ' impossible i'm sure i got his foot' she thinks to herself but lucky for ichigo his enhanced battle scenes aloud him to dodge at last second remaining unharmed. after she recovers from shook the people are up on the wire next to everyone. immediately everyone notices akame scratched and beaten a little "What happened?" everyone asked in unison.  
leone immediately cleared her throat getting everyone's attention" say hello to the new recruits everyone and as for akame they will explain after we get back to the base.

 **A/N** **that is all for now. next chapter will have a bit of fighting and introducing everyone to night raid along with a little in site on how his power works etc...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ _ **: here's chapter two i've fixed a few things and followed the reviewer's) advice and tried to fix my grammar the best i could along with the detail and thought train. also check out my friends storys they are really good**_ _ **AngelSlayer135 they also helped me fix some errors i had along with a few suggestions.**_ _ ****_

 _ **XXXX night raid base XXXX**_

 _ **XXXX general pov XXXX  
**_ _ **  
**_" Ahhh we finally arrived." The blonde haired known as Leone announces as she is followed by the rest of night raid along with Sayo, Ichigo and Tatsumi.

"Now explain what happened to Akame! That's a demand not a request. So spill it! " The pink haired girl demanded pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo in turn just looked at the girl. The pink haired girl was wearing a pink dress along with pink shoes and holding what looked like a metal rifle.

"Before I answer that explain to me why there's a little kid here." Ichigo asked point his thumb to the pink haired girl to the right of him. The only answer he got was every on chuckling and a very angry girl pointing her rifle at him.

"Care to say that again ass?" she asked pressing her barrel of pumpkin into his side while several tick marks appeared over her forehead.

Ichigo just looked at her unfazed shaking his head and put Akame down on her feet letting her walk beside the rest of the group " Girl you're not scary. I've met more people who can send a chill down your spine just by looking at you so back up. That's unless you want to try and shot me again" He said shrugging his shoulders " Who knows maybe you'll be able to hit me." He jabbed at her smirking.

Once Ichigo finished talking he just looked at the girl ' _Man she reminds me of Rukia's short temper and her height doesn't help her at all.' He thought to himself._

" Hey Mine back off the kid a bit and let him explain." A green haired said putting a hand on her shoulder. the green haired male had a green sweater on along with a white t shirt under it, but what caught Ichigo's attention was the weird gloves he wore along with what looked like a wheel on both of them. He also wore glasses on the top of his head.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Mine shouted at him pushing him away from her .

"Hey you two knock it off!" the other male said behind them. the 3 looked at him and found a male with black hair and his hair combed up along with half a plate of green armor covering his upper chest and the top of his shoulders along with a black shirt under the armor.

"Tell this perv not to touch me and we won't have this problem Bulat!" Mine shot back at him.

"Alright let's get this meeting started!" Akame stated. Akame had red eyes along with long black hair reaching her waist. She wore a long black shirt along with a half black half red skirt along with black combat boots and her sword still in her left hand " Leone explain to everyone why we brought these 3 with us." She stated in an emotionless tone looking at the blonde haired lady.

"Gladly." She stated moving to the center of the group. The blonde wore a black tanktop that only covered her breasts along with black shorts at were cut short exposing her upper thigh while the rest of her legs were covered by the leggings of a pair of jogging pants and brown boots along with a belt that had a lion picture on it.

"Alright as you can tell the mission was completed but i'll tell you what i know. Once i got to the forest i heard a loud blood curdling scream so i dashed over towards it to find Akame knocked down to the ground with a few scrapes and bruises and a hole in the tree she was leaning against. I looked over and found the orange haired teen with a his right hand covered in flames pressing into the targets gut until his hand was all the way through. After the girl dropped to the ground the flames stopped. So after i seen how he didn't show mercy to her i though all of them would be a great addition to the group." She turned to Ichigo to see if he would explain what she didn't see

Ichigo let out a sigh "Yes that's how most of it went. As for the fire part i don't know how i did it, but regarding the part with akame on the ground i did that as well it wasn't that hard to knock her away" He stated casually

"Impossible!" everyone shouted in unison. Ichigo looked at them confused as to why it was 'Impossible'.

"Akame is the second best swords women in the capital!" Mine shouted glaring at Ichigo like he was a mad man.

"If it's impossible then how did i do it with no effort? Who's the first best swords women in the capital then?" He questioned look at the other members for answers.

"Esdeath is the strongest there is. She is a sadistic girl known as 'the Empire's Strongest'. No one has ever beat her and she lives to fight, but luckily she's up north dealing with a tribe. So if you come face to face with a blue haired lady run. I don't care how strong you are, run from her you have no chance against her ." Bulat answered.

' _great another kenpachi. One's enough now there's one here as well.' he mentally sighed_

" _ **we should go find her! i want to fight someone strong. none of these dick bags are stong enough to let us actually let loose and fight."**_ _His hollow stated laughing maniacally._

' _no way in hell i don't want to fight let alone find another person like Kenpachi Zaraki, but if we run into her we fight all out so be ready if we find her.' He mentally though while cutting the connection off to his hollow_.

"Now that all of that stuff is out of the way let us properly introduce use to you 3." Leone stated smiling "My name is Leone." She said punching her left palm with her fist.

"I'm Bulat. I'm also the guy you seen with the armor on before you came here." He stated shaking Tatsumi's hand while little stars twinkled around his face.

"Don't let him fool you, He's gay."Leone stated chuckling causing Tatsumi eyes to almost shoot out of there eyes sockets.

"Hey don't give him the wrong idea."Bulat stated chuckling .

' _He's not denying it!' Tatsumi though looking at Leone for help_. After a minute he finally let go causing Tatsumi to back up a foot while Sayo chuckled at his actions. Tatsumi turn to the source of the sound and just glared at her.

"I'm Lubbock." The green haired stated pointing his thumb at his chest grinning like a madman.

"He doesn't need to remember your name, only that you're a perv." Mine jabbed at him " As for my name it's Mine so don't forget it! and it's not little girl you ass." She stated glaring at him just for Ichigo to cover his mouth to suppress his laugh while still remaining unfazed by the death eyes staring at her.

"You already know me but for the other two that don't, my name is Akame." Akame stated in an emotionless tone.

"And i'm Sheele." The girl announced after walking back into the room only to trip and fall only to be caught by a pair of hands. She looked up and seen Ichigo holding her up. He looked the girl while pulling her up to her feet and backed up. The girl hand long purple hair along with a light purple dress and really light purple boots, but what caught his attention were the giant scissors that were on her back. The scissors had black handles along with a panda covering the screw that held the pair together .

Everyone just stared in shock at Ichigo ' _Holy crap he's fast i didn't even see him move or feel his presence move at all' Everyone mentally though in unison._

"How did you move so fast Ichigo?" Lubbock asked looking at the orange haired teen confused.

"Ummm i walked? How else would i move?" He stated/ asked looking at everyone confused.

"No way!" Mine shouted, her voice full of doubt. "There is no one that fast that!" She stated narrowing her eyes.

"You think that's fast? Wow people must not run that fast then" He stated looking at the pink haired teen.

"The only one that could be that fast is Akame." She stated pointing to the orange haired guy which caused him to smirk.

"You think she's fast? You won't think that after this." He smirked while ejecting out of his body and used flash step to make it look like he has clones everywhere until he stopped behind her letting the doubles fade away one by one.

Everyone just stood there with their jaws hung open staring at the teen. Even Tatsumi and Sayo stared at him shocked.

"That must be the work of a teigu!" Mine shouted looking around the room for him.

"A what?" He asked causing her to jump and swing pumpkin at him to hit him with the barrel only to be stopped by his hand.

"What the hell are you?" Mine shouted with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Me?" Ichigo asked pointing a finger at himself a bit confused as to why she asked . __

"Yes you!" She shouted back jumping back a few feet pointing her teigu at him.

"Well for starters my name is Ichigo Kurosaki substitute shinigami." He stated pointing his thumb at himself while showing his combat pass to everyone." And the wooden pass it lets me eject out of my body to my soul form" He stated hooking the rope to his belt.

"Uhh whats a shinigami? And is that your teigu?" Lubbock asked looking confused at Ichigo.

" A shinigami is a basically a dead person that has the power to guides other dead souls to the afterlife" he explained looking around to other people to see if they understand.

"So you're dead then?" Bulat asked curiously looking at the teen.

"No i'm still very much alive, my powers were awakened by another shinigami that protected my family. Speaking of which where am i exactly? and what are these teigu everyone keeps asking about?" He asked looking at Leone and Akame for answers..

"A tegui is a tool that grants the user power there are a total of 42 that are known to humans, but there are more out there unknown to people. Night Raid has 10 in total right now. Every person can only wield one teigu" She answered looking at the teen only to see him looking at the ground.

"That's all you people think they are?! just tools?" He spat glaring at them

"Yea thats what she said dumbass" Mine shot back. Everyone just nodded in response agreeing with Mine, but immediately regretted it when they all felt a force that forced them to their knees.

"You do realize that those 'tools' as you call them grant you the power to use them and in response you just call them tools?!" Ichigo shouted angrily "Those 'Weapons' are not 'Tools'. They are your partner not just weapons to kill." Her growled slowly calming down till everyone can stand up "If something grants you and you alone the power to use it then it's not just a weapon of destruction! It's your partner. " He spat while walking away past Sayo and Tatsumi outside.

Everyone just stared at the orange haired teen shocked at his response wondering who he actually is.

 **XXXX OUTSIDE XXXX** ****

"I can't fucking believe what they just said something that grants them power are just 'tools'. "He spat walking towards the cliff above the Night Raid base.

" _Yes that's how most people see the power they get from there tegiu_ _." an unknown female voice stated._

" _Uhh hollow? Is that you?" Ichigo asked confused while looking around._

 __" _ **Are you stupid! Does that bitch sound like me at all! And do i sound like a fucking girl!"**_ _his hollow spat angered by his host._

 __" _Than who else is in there? I thought only you resigned in my soul?" he replied confused._

" _That was the case Ichigo until you drank my blood from that bottle the other day, Now i am here as well and i would recommend you to come to you inner world so we can meet if that is possible."_ _The unknown female person requested hoping it would happen._ __

Ichigo tapped his chin as if debating it in his head. " _Yeah sure but on one request. My hollow keeps an eye on my body while i'm there and he DOESN'T do anything that would get me killed." He jabbed at his hollow._

" _ **Aww that's no fun! I want to fight someone or something!"**_ _He shouted in a pout._

" _You know what hollow i'll make you a deal. If something threatens my body while i'm there you can fight it, but you can't destroy the base below us."_ he answered back.

" _**Blahh i guess i got no choice but to take the offer."**_ _his hollow grumbled pouted._

After getting his hollow's answer he ejected out of his body placing it in front of him and grabbed his Zanpakuto and laid the blade across his legs getting into a jinzen pose while relaxing till his surrounding changes.

Once Ichigo opens he opens his eyes and looks around looking at the new surroundings. Instead of being greeted by just skyscrapers, he is also greeted by a large volcano off in the distance. Narrowing his eyes and flash steps towards the new part of his soul but stops at the edge of where the second part starts. He looks around finding fire along the rocks but no heat coming from them, stepping closer towards it he stops in front of it looking at it confused. "What's happened here?" he asks out loud.

" _That would be from me_ _._ _After you drank my blood from that bottle this is what happened_ " _a female voice called from beside Ichigo_

Ichigo just jumped away from the voice moving his hand to the hilt of his sword glaring at the girl. Upon closer inspection he notices the girl has crimson hair along with a white shirt that barely fits around her chest due to her large breasts. Her skin is as white as a ghost but has a small flame coat around her open skin. She is also wearing black skin tight shorts along red combat boots.

"So you're the reason why my soul changed?" He asks looking at her skeptical.

" _Yes it is but that's not why i wanted to met you_ _._ _The reason why i called you here is because of what you said in that room in front of all those people_ _._ _I want to know if you truly mean what you said about tegiu being partners and not just tools?_ " _The female asks looking at Ichigo a bit nervous._

"Yes i did mean what i said. I didn't mean to offen-" His speech is cut short when he's tackled by the girl hugging him tightly to the point he couldn't breathe.

" C-Can't-B-Breathe." He choked out struggling for air.

The female immediately gets off of him smiling while rubbing the back of her neck laughing. " Sorry about that, i couldn't help myself! I've never met a person who actually thought like that way about a tegiu. Everyone in the capital only sees us as weapons not partners." she mumbled laugh. _  
__  
_"Don't worry about it and now you have" he replied back with pride."Anything that gives a person power should be called a partner not just a tool." he added.

 **XXXX OUTSIDE OF ICHIGO'S BODY**

"Ichigo!" Sayo called out walking over towards him but didn't get a response. She walked up to him and stopped behind him"Ichigo?" She called out again.

" _ **Sorry lady but Ichigo's not here right now please leave a message after the beep, BEEEEP"**_ A distorted voice answered.

"Ichigo come on i know you're there." She shot back only for the teen to look back at the girl with a pair one blood shot red eye and another black with a hint of yellow and a half white mask with red markings.

Sayo looked at the teen horrified "W-w-w-what happened to you Ichigo?" she stuttered out.

" _ **Man did you not hear me? I told you he's not here right now, but i'll tell him that you were here looking for him when he gets-"**_ His the hollows sentence was cut short to look towards the forest. To a normal person it would look like nothing's going but to the hollows eye's he senses several people coming towards him causing him to grin like a madman. " _**Sorry lady but i got people to kill tell the other idiot's people are coming ."**_ Before she can even answer he disappears leaving his maniacal laugh.

 **XXXX NIGHT RAIDS BASE XXXX**

"Leone where's the other orange haired person that you were telling me about?" A female asks hoping to met the person that beat Akame with no effort

"Yea about that boss" Leone rubbed the back of her neck nervously looking at their 'boss' the girl had short white hair. She wore a black overcoat with a black shirt under and had a mechanical right arm along with black pants and black combat boots and a black eye patch covering her right eye. "He got all pissed when we started talking about how our tegiu's are used as tools and not partners, so he ran off. Sorry Najenda."

"Hey whered the new girl go? I thought we said stay here and not-" She stopped mid sentence once the doors flew open causing a loud bag along with a girl ran in panting lightly.

"G-g-g-guys we go-got company! Ichigo just went towards them!" Sayo shouted from the door while taking several deep breathes.

"Thats impossible! My wire would be going off if we had int-." His sentence was cut short when the wire on his thumb out of control.

"Its coming from the wire in the cave!" He exclaimed surprise.

"Alight everyone is to go to that cave then! If it's going that crazy it's most likely more than just one!" Najenda exclaimed causing everyone to head off following Lubbock.

 **XXXX AT THE CAVE XXXX**

"What the hell?" one bandit exclaimed seeing the other bandits" I said we take different ways!" he shouted at them.

"But sir we did take different ways! One second i was in the forest and the next i was here!" He replied defending himself getting several nods from everyone else.

"The same happened to me." Several others said together only to hear a maniacal laugh echo around and the orange haired teen walk from the only exit.

" **I'll strike you guys a deal. If you can get passed me you're free to run off and run away, but come at me with everything!"** The teen exclaimed excited but releasing no killing intent.

"Huh? Only you? Wow you must be really stupid if you say that alone" Causing the bandits to laugh.

" **Then prove it to me that you're strong!"** The teen said again adding a lot more of excitement to his voice. " **And since i want a challenge i won't use my sword."** He smirk grabbing the hilt of his sword and throwing behind him stopping the rest of the members of night raid. " **Their my prey stay back you wimps. You interfere with me i will not hesitate to kill you."** He exclaimed smiling like an insane guy.

" **Now boys let's get this party started."** With that he started walking towards the group till they all surrounded him.

"It's your funeral damn kid."The tallest guy swung his sword only to be stopped with the teens pinky without drawing blood. Once the man noticed it was stopped he backed up "What the hell are you!" He exclaimed a hint of fear in his voice.

" **Me? I'm going to be the one to end you."** The teen grind blotting forwards slamming his fist into the guy's gut causing him to shot back a speed no one could see. After cracking his knuckles a bit he turned over to the rest of the bandits who backed away out of fear but before they could move 3 feet the teen bolted at the female slamming his left foot into her gut sending her flying behind Lubbock. " **Man this is way to boring!"** The teen exclaimed" **I thought it was going to be a challenge bringing all you to this cave."** The teen let out a depressed sigh turning his attention to the few bandits that decided to be brave and attack him head, but to no avail their swords were stopped by both of his bare hands still leaving no cuts.

Ichigo's grip tightened around the blades applying heavy amounts of pressure to the swords till a loud snapping sound could be heard along with metal two metal blade tips dropping to the ground followed by two large loud bangs caused by the two who were thrown after the swords were broken into. " **Only one left? Okay i'll give you a handicap one free slice anywhere on my body, but if you don't leave a scrap i get to blow your body up until a million pieces?"** The only answer he got was a confidante grunt along with a few gasps from Akame and Sayo.

Before anyone from night raid could stop the teen the last bandit charged at the teen with the intent to kill swinging as hard as he could at the teens neck intending to kill him. Everyone gasped at the sight once they heard aloud snapping sound followed by metal hitting the ground.

"No-no-no-no. Please don't kill me! i don't want to die!" The bandit exclaimed while backing up until his back was against the wall.

" **Nope can't let you live. We had a deal and if i let you leave Kingy would probably try to kill me but die trying and i don't need my host dieing."** The hollow said walking closer to the bandit while forming a red ball in his hand until it was at the bandit's chest. After a few seconds a loud explosion echoed through the cave covering the walls red with the bandits blood. " **Well looks like kingy's back"** The hollow exclaimed.

The orange haired teen reached up grabbing the portion of the hollow mask and ripped it off with ease allowing his white eye to go back to brown but the other stayed red. Ichigo looked at his surroundings confused. "What? i could have swore i was on a cliff." He said to no one in particular. Looking around again he noticed all the bodies of dead people "KAMI HAVE MERCY I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I GET BACK IN MY SOUL YOU DAMN HOLLOW BITCH!" Ichigo roared .

"Hey guys what's going on this should be done already." Najenda stated entering the cave. "well what happened?" She asked curiously and everyone pointed to Ichigo getting his attention.

"How much of that did you guy's see?" He asked nervously looking at the the others who are still recovering from shock.

Bulat was the first to answer getting everyone's attention "We seen everything that happened Ichigo." He stated in a shocked tone causing everyone to nod and Ichigo to curse under his breathe.

"Well let's head back then." He stated while casually walking up to his sword and pulling it out of wall where his hollow threw it.

 **XXXX NIGHT RAID HIDEOUT XXXX**

"Alright where should i start?" He asks looking around a the group of people surrounding him.

"How about that creepy red eye to start off!" Mine shouted, fear evident in her voice.

"Well let's see" he tapped his chin thinking for a second before smiling. "It's my new partners mark. And yes she is a tegiu and she is my partner not some tool for killing." Emphasizing the last of his sentence.

"Since when have you had a tegiu?" Tatsumi exclaims surprised.

"Yeah! You said you didn't have one!" mine shot at him.

"No i said i don't know if i have one!" he shot back."And i just found out and met her earlier after my rant earlier "

"What do you mean rant?" Najenda asks confused.

"Everyone claims tegiu are just Weapons of destruction, but i claim they are partners not tools." Ichigo explained keeping calm. "Alright what's next to explain?"

"How about this mask?" Akame asks sliding towards ichigo who looks down at it.

"Well i'm going to need to explain who i actually am first and where i'm from."After Ichigo explained where he's from and how he got to this world someone interrupted him, looking to the source he yet again found the pink haired girl complaining.

"That's impossible! there is no way you're from a different world!" She yelled not believing him.

"If it's impossible than explain to me how i'm here now?" He exclaimed back a tick mark slowly forming on his forehead.

"Because you were born here duhh." Mine shot back.

"Explain this than." He shot back reaching into his pocket pulling out a small metal object and flipping it open revealing a bunch of numbers. "How do i have this if i was born here?"He replied only to receive no answer from the girl "Now stop trying to act like you know everything flat chest!" He jabbed at her several tick marks forming on his forehead.

"What did you say!" She shouted back raising pumpkin aiming at Ichigo

"Are you guys sure she's part of night raid? She gets pissed way to easy and has a small temper.

"Don't worry about her. She's doesn't like anyone " Bulat answered.

"I got that part yesterday when she tried to shot me!" he shouted glaring at the girl.

"Alright let's get back on track! Ichigo if you are really not from here then explain to us what your true goal here is please." Najenda asked curiously.

"I don't have any goals right now. Ionly going with the flow of how things are here" He answered honestly "What else do i need to explain?"

"Explain the white mask since you didn't answer the said again louder.

"Ahh yes the white mask. It's best you guys stay away from me while that mask is on especially with these markings" he answered picking up the mask and breaking it in his hand.

"Why would we stay away from you when it's on? It looks like a white wooden mask" Bulat answered.

"Well you see" He tapped his chin thinking of an answer "let's just say it's a split personality that likes to kill. Well it's getting late, where are we sleeping?" He asked looking around.

"Bulat show the 3 to the rooms please." Najenda said looking at the male with green armor. After receiving a nod from him she turns to the rest of night raid " I want you guys to stay here. I wish to discuss something with you."

After a few minutes Bulat returned and got back in line.

"Alright i want your opinion on what Ichigo just said?" Najenda asked looking towards the group.

"Well i have not seen anyone like nor have i seen that strength like that. I think he's holding back though, when i fought him yesterday he threw me away like i was a fly that was buzzing around him and he saw me moving while i was running full speed and yet he stopped me." Akame started.

"He also dodged a blast from pumpkin which no one has ever done yet. And he's a little shit." Mine exclaimed angrily.

"Not to mention that show he put on in the cave." Lubbock added.

"And all those clones he made. That proves he's holding something back" Bulat added.

"Clones?" Najenda said confused.

"Yea he did something which caused different clones to form around him and appeared behind Mine."

"Alright he would be a perfect assassin if we can convince him, but someone tell me why he stormed off earlier. He said something about tools and partners so fill me in."Najenda requested.

" Well he was asking about what a tegiu is and when Mine answered they were just tool's he got all mad. He said that they're not just tools but partners." Leone explained.

"But they are tools though" Najenda added.

"Try saying that to him" Mine said angered.

"Also once he got angry a unknown force forced us down while he remained unaffected. The Pressure felt dark but powerful." Akame added.

"Well just keep an eye on that boy. He's hiding something" Najenda concluded.

"Understood." Everyone said in unison.

"Dismissed!" Najenda announced causing the group to leave to there respected rooms.

 **XXXX Midnight XXXX**

everything was dark. All sayo could see were images of her dead friend Lesyau up till his image appeared in her dream. " You let me die Sayo! You could have helped me but you did nothing!" the voice shouted at her.

"I didn't know you were in there!" she answered back. " The mother of the house said you left into town when we got back!" she shouted back tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You are the reason why i died!" It shouted again "I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends though!" he answered louder.

"If you were my friend you would have saved me from death!" the voice shouted louder.

After a few minutes Sayo shot up from her bed breathing heavy along with tears rolling down her cheeks. After getting her bearings she got up grabbing her pillow slowly walking down the hall towards the nearest room and gently knocks on the door.

"Yes?" The voice answers back.

"Can i come in for please" She asked quietly.

"Yea come in" The voice answered causing the door to open slightly.

Sayo slowly walked in shutting the door quietly "I'm sorry if i woke you. " She mumbled shaky.

"Don't worry about it Sayo. Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl worried.

"I-i-i couldn't sleep. Can i sleep with you tonight?" She asked looking away. Fortunately for her the dark room hid the blush on her face.

"Yea sure, i know how hard it is to sleep in an unknown place."He answered smiling.

Sayo walked to the bed slowly and crawled beside Ichigo placing her pillow beside his and laid down closing her eyes. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly drifting off to sleep beside the orange haired teen followed by Ichigo as well.

 **XXXX 4am XXXX**

Ichigo's is awoken at by the touch of another person. Looking over to his left he spots Sayo sleeping with her head on his arm cuddling up to him causing the teens face to go crimson red. He slowly makes his way out of bed and places his pillow beside her and slowly makes his way out of his room quietly making sure not to wake the sleeping girl. After he gets out he slowly strolls down the halls until he finds what looks like a training grounds. After reading the signs placed there he lets out a sight before making his way onto the ground.

After taking his shirt off he throws it to the side and begins his morning training starting with 20 sets of a hundred push-ups followed by another 20 sets of a hundred sit-ups. Not paying attention to the person that has been watching him.

After he finishes he grabs his shirt and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. Looking up he finally notices Akame staring at him. "Uhh hello?"

'I never would have imagined that he would be here so early training before the sun is out and to do that many push-ups and sit-ups while braking barely a sweat.'

"Uhh hello, earth to Akame?"Ichigo asked again.

"Hum?" she answered looking up at Ichigo.

"Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you waiting to use the area as well?" He asked looking at her causing her to turn away .

"I wasn't staring." She stated defensively.

"Yeah sure you weren't." He replied walking away to the front of the night raid base while starting to stretch his legs and arms.

After doing a few stretches, he crouched down then took off in a sprint running through the forest while sidestepping once he nears trees that are in his way until he comes out on the other side of the forest. using the momentum he has, he jumps and flips till his feet land on the tree. The moment his feet touch the tree he crouches towards the tree and shots off of it leaving a small hole and starts to sprint back until he arrives back at the front of the base letting out a sigh smiling "That's better. Now back to the training area." He says out loud to himself while making his way towards the area ignoring Akame.

After he arrives at the training area he spots Bulat spinning a metal pole with cement on the end of it.

"Up for early morning training Ichigo?" Bulat asks noticing the teen approaching.

"Yeah. I have to keep training even if i'm not in my own world." He answered sitting on the opposite side of the area closing his eyes and focusing untill fire starts to form around his body.

"Ichigo? Whats going on?" Bulat asks a bit worried about the sudden flames appearing around the orange haired teen only to get no response as the fire slowly starts to form around the teens body. "Ichigo!" Bulat calls out louder causing the teen to open his eyes and look at the large man.

"What is it?" he asks looking at the guy ceriously .

"Is that fire you tegiu?" Leone asks approaching the teen.

"Yes it is." He answered casually while standing up walking away 'Damn everyone is annoying me and i can't concentrate!' he mentally shouts.

After a walk he arrives at his room and quietly opens the door and sits on his chair noticing Sayo still sleeping. "Pst Sayo it's time to wake up." Ichigo whispered only to get no response. "Hey Sayo time to get up." Ichigo says louder while gently shaking her.

"Hmm?" she answers slowly opening her eyes. "Ichigo? What are you doing in my room?" she asks confused.

"You came to my room last night because you couldn't sleep." he said reminding her.

the only thing he got as an answer was her eyes widening and a light red blush slowly appears on her face"oh yeah" she mumbles burying her head into her pillow.

 _ **A/N: That Concludes chapter 2. I've Followed the advice that a few of the reviews left and tried to fix my spelling and grammar.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own bleach nor do i own Akame Ga kiru or any of the Characters**

Ichigo let out a sigh and walk down the hall and stops at the window and stares off into the forest 'Man is there anywhere around here that no one knows about? Everywhere i go that Akame is around just watching me and it's starting to be creepy. It's almost like they don't trust me. Maybe i should just leave and do my own thing another war is something i want nothing part of, but then again the people are suffering and they need help. Maybe i'll just help out in the city or around the capital. If i were to just leave that wouldn't help the trust they have especially after what happened yesterday and if the boss is anything like they've told me she won't just let me walk away. Then there is Sayo and Tatsumi who would try to follow me and i can't let that happen." He thought to himself.

"Hey Ichigo!" Tatsumi called out walking towards him "Everyone is getting ready for breakfast so come on let's eat."

"Alright fine let's go." He answered back walk behind Tatsumi till they arrived at the dining hall. The hall wasn't that big but the walls had several paintings along with a book shelf at the right corner.

"I found him guys!" Tatsumi called out getting everyone's attention.

"About time you show up! Any longer and i would have starved!" Mine shouted causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"Wow you're really loud in the morning. You're worse then my dad trying to wake me up." He shot back sitting between Sayo and Akame.

Everyone just laughed while Mine just started to get several tick marks on her forehead .

"LISTEN UP SMART ASS I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN COMMENTS." She shouted angrily.

" Well i would say anything if you were calm and didn't annoy me." He shot back smirking.

"That's it! After we eat let's have a spar then" She shot back confidently.

"Uhh just you? Let's get something straight first, you are no match for me period. You need more than just yourself to beat me but if you want you can get someone else to fight with you and maybe you would have a chance to beat me." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine the. Hey Leone feel like helping in a fight?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Hell yes! I've been wanting to fight the guy who beat Akame so easily." She answered smiling.

"Well there you have it, me and Leone are going to fight you if you're not to scared to fight us." Mine said in a sumg tone.

"Alright just don't cry when you lose and don't shoot your own partner." He answered back after he finished eating. "Once you're done met me up on the cliff." He replied waving behind him while walking out.

"Wow, he's overconfident in his fighting abilities."Sayo said out loud shaking her head.

"That's why me and Leone are going to take him down!" She shouted in a confident tone.

 **XXXX OUTSIDE ON THE CLIFF XXXX**

'Hey hollow?' Ichigo asked metaily while laying back on the grass.

" _ **What do you want kingy? Wait don't tell me you want my help?"**_ He answered back laughing.

'Actually no i don't want you help. I don't need them to die, i actually need you to get the other girl on my mental link since she hasn't given me her name.'

" _ **DO I SOUND LIKE A PERSON WHO WOULD DO WHAT YOU JUST ASKED!"**_ He shouted back.

'Well actually that's kind of part of the job of the horse you dimwit!' Ichigo shot back. The only answer he got back was his hollow growling followed by a few seconds of silence.

" _You called Ichigo?"_ A Female voice answered.

'Yes, I did. Two things i want to know. Your name being the first and that thing you did that made black flames when i first met you.' He answered back .

" _The black flames move is called Amaterasu and my name is Dawn."_ She answered back.

"Thank you." He replied back while a voice caught his attention.

"Hey! are we going to get started or not?" Mine shot at the boy holding out pumpkin.

"I'm already ready. I don't need my sword to beat you both." He shot back while noticing the rest of Night raid walking up towards them.

"Now that everyone is here let's get started. I'll give you two the first move" he stated while staying still looking at the pair of girls.

Mine was the first to take it as an opening and shot at Ichigo's head only for him to move his head to the right of the beam as it shot by while Leone took the chance and charged at him at speeds no one but Akame and Ichigo could follow. As soon as she was in striking distance she readed her first and shot it forward only for it to be caught by Ichigo's palm causing wind to shot around Ichigo's body. The moment she went to jump back the grip on her first tightened and her legs were swept out from under her while ichigo jump to the right just before a yellow beam hit him in the chest.

"MINE WHAT THE HELL THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Leone roared at her getting up off the ground while glaring daggers at the pink haired girl.

"I thought you would have been out of the way once i shot!" she shouted back not noticing the immediate danger coming from her side.

"MINE WATCH OUT !" Leone shouted but it was too late. Ichigo's leg already hit her said causing her to go skidding towards the edge while gaining several gasps from everyone.

As soon as reached the edge she fell off. Ichigo seen her fall and bolt over the where she was and dove head first off after her. After a second of falling he reached her and yanked her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her head while his back hit off the ground causing him to go unconscious .

Mine opened her eyes feeling arms wrapped around her head and her head laying on something soft but also hard 'What the hell? I could have sworn i was falling a second ago but there was no pain once i hit the ground?' She pondered to herself before looking up the find Ichigo under her holding onto her.

"MINE!" Akame shouted finally making her way to them followed by the rest of Night Raid.

"What happened? One moment i'm falling the next i'm here." She asked a bit confused.

" There's no time for that! We need to get Ichigo inside and checked out to see if everything's alright with him." she answered while Akame picked Mine and Bulat picked up Ichigo and carried him to his room and layed him down and walked over to the meeting area.

"Now can someone explain to me what happened? And why he was under me?" She demanded looking around at Night Raid

" Well you see once Ichigo seen you fall he dove after you and took the damage from the ground instead of you." Sayo answered with a hint of worry in her voice

"What!? That idiot! He deserves it after kicking me down!" She replied venomously

"It's also because of him that YOU are safe."Akame stated looking at the girl. MIne just turned her head and pouted looking away from everyone

 **XXXX AFTER THE MEETING XXXX**

' _That Idiot who does he think's he is trying to help me but being reckless in the process_.' Mine complained mentality 'Alought it was nice of him to help me' she added a light blush appearing on her face. 'No! he's a Idiot i can't think that! Especially after every comment he's made about me.' She mental argued only to be broken by a light groan come from Ichigo. Standing up she notices him moving slightly along with more movements. Mine ran out and got the rest of night raid and returned to find Ichigo sitting up in bed with bandages keeping his left arm in place and the top of his head covered in white bandages

"Hey- Owww damn what the hell happened? it feels like i got hit by a truck" he mumbled looking around at his arm

"Ichigo!" Sayo shouted walking to the front of the group to see him

"Yea? What's wrong?" He asked looking at her curiously

"You!"Mine shouted pointing her finger at Ichigo"You're reckless!" She shouted at him

"Don't let her fool you Ichigo. Both her and Sayo were here watching over you while you were out" Akame added only getting a nod from Sayo but a pout from Mine

"How long have i been out?" Ichigo asks looking over out his window

"About 2 weeks"Buat answered smiling at the orange haired teen

"WHAT?! 2 WEEKS?" Ichigo shouted surprised earning a nod from everyone

"And I Finished my first Mission without a scratch" Tatsumi add

"Good job Tatsumi but i got one thing i'm requesting of you" Ichigo answered looking at Tatsumi " Do not get used to killing. No matter how you look at it killing will be returned in full once your time comes and i'm sure everyone here knows that earning a sad smile

"But with all the tegiu that we don't know about, there has to be one that can bring back the dead!" Tatsumi argued earning a punch that sent him flying into a wall

"You IDIOT! YOU ONLY GET ONE LIFE!" Ichigo shouted standing where Tatsumi was a second ago

"But-but" Tatsumi tried to argue but couldn't find anything

"No i don't want to hear that!" He shouted again " Think before you talk you dummy"

Letting out a sigh. Ichigo walked passed everyone straight to the training area immediately grabbing a longsword off the wall, and rested it on his shoulder, and walked to the middle of the training ground and took in a deep breath, and held the sword out in front of him, keeping his arms straight while keeping his eyes closed ,

and stood like that for an hour before picking the sword back up and resting it on his shoulders while walking towards the place he got it.

"Hey Ichigo?" Akame called out walking towards the teen.

"Yeah what is it it Akame?" He answered back looking up at her

"Why are you training in your condition? You should be resting" She stated in a worried tone.

"I can't rest no matter what. Plus i've had 2 weeks of rest while you guys worried about me. The only way i can pay you guys back is get back to training so that doesn't happen again." He stated looking into the girl's eyes.

"No, you don't owe us anything. We owed you for saving Mine."

"Either way i need to stay on top of my game in case i run into this esdeath girl."He replied walking towards her till he's in front of her." Akame call everyone for a meeting i need to say a few things."

"Alright everyone will meet you there." She stated making her way to the rest of the group.

 **XXXX NIGHT RAID MEETING ROOM XXXX**

"Alright we are here. What do you need?" Najenda stated looking at the orange haired teen.

"Alright. I have decided. I am not going to join Night Raid, but i will be here to help if it"s need" He stated looking around at the group of people.

"WHAT? AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU?!" Mine shouted at him.

"Yea and i am grateful for the help but you say it your self Mine. I don't fit in here."He stated looking towards Sayo and Tatsumi. " As for you two please don't follow me. you found a place with people who have a common goal. So stay here and grow strong but do not get used to killing."

No!" Sayo shouted at him " You can't go! How would you even know if something has happened to us or not!." She continued

"I was getting to that Sayo. My tegiu has a trump card that uses teleportation to targets that have been marked by me." He Stated opening his right hand letting several pentagrams of flames "The only thing is that it will hurt no matter where it's placed."  
Everyone just looked at him confused until Najenda spoke up "Is that why you called us here?" she asked looking at him

"Yes it is. Also i can see that you guys don't trust me so i have decided to leave" He stated causing everyone but Tatsumi and Sayo frown

"It's not that we don't trus-" Akame stated but was cut off by Ichigo

"I would rather be with people who trust me, then to be with people who don't trust me and have me watched every moment. I have seen everyone watching me every waiting second of everyday so i'm reliving you of your watching. So this is your only chance to prove to me that you trust me." He stated emotionless.

"We trust you." Sayo and Tatsumi said in unison only to receive a rare warm smile from Ichigo.

"Yes i know that you two trust me and i'm thankful that at least two people can trust me, but the question is are you willing to go through a bit of pain to know i will be there to help you when you're in need?" He asked looking at the two of them.

Sayo was to first to step forward sliding her sleeve up. "Yes i am so place the mark on my arm." She stated smiling.

"Alright i know this will hurt." he stated using his free hand to make a small petagram while wrapping his whole hand around her arm only to hear a high pitch scream that lasted a minute until Ichigo released her arm letting her see a small pentagram with 'go' in the middle.

"There now i can only activate it if your life's in danger. if your life's in danger i am immediately teleported to you." He explained getting a nod from Sayo.

"Alright is she the only one that would deal with a minute of pain to know she would be saved from death?" He asked looking at the rest of them to get no answer.

"I'll do it." Tatsumi started walking towards Ichigo stopping in front of Ichigo. "I want mine on my back" He Mumbles rolling up the back of his shirt.

"Alright be ready this will hurt." Ichigo stated pressing his hand on his back, Causing a loud scream of pain lasting for a minute. This time, the pentagram had 'Ich' in the center of the pentagram

"If those are the only ones that will trust me then i will be leaving and if you need me use this." he said sending a small phoenix to land in the middle of them "He is part of me so, if he's around when you talk it would be sent to me "He said emotionless while slamming the doors behind him. Immediately he goes to his old room and grabs his combat pass of the desk then leaves out the front but is greeted by everyone.

"What do you guys need ?" He asks looking at everyone

"well we've deiced to take you up on your -"

"The Deals off now."He replied coldly" You guys don't trust me. That's the main reason why i'm leaving in the first place"

"But we do trust you!" Akame exclaimed looking at him

"No. You don't. If you trusted me then you would have spoke up at the meeting and proved me wrong " He replied coldly "You all had your chance to prove me wrong but none of you decided to even try especially after i risked my life to save Mine" he stated walking though the group "One thing before i go. Do not follow me, don't look for me and don't try and stop me" he stated before running into the forest only to stop half way and look back and sprint off to the right until he comes out on a path only to bump into a person but catches her before she hits the ground" Sorry about that Ma'am" he stated bowing

"You better be boy. Why were you running in the first place?" The female asks looking down at him

"I-uh ran into a few bandits in the forest and with my damaged arm i am at a slight disadvantage" He stated looking up at the girl. At a closer look he spots a marking on the middle of her chest above her cleavage along with blue hair by her shoulders. Looking up at her he notices a general cap only to be called out of his thoughts

"That eye you wouldn't happen to have a blood tegiu?" she asked looking at the boy ceriously.

"I only would answer that if you tell me who you are first." He asked politely

"me? well i'm the most known person here!" She exclaimed smiling "I'm General Esdeath. Now answer my question."

"'SHIT! JUST MY FUCKING LUCK!' He shouted mentaily

"Uhh as for my eye yes it is a tegiu" He stated proudly

"Well how about you join my personal army? they could use another person with a tegiu" She asked hopeful

"I'm sorry but i don't want to be in the army. But if you are ever in need of help let me know and i will help "He stated forcing a smile.

"I will keep that in mind, but may i please have your name?" She asked sternly

"Me? well my name is Kurosaki."He stated smiling "well i need to get going now Ms. Esdeath. Have a good night." He forced a smile bowing quickly before running into the forest opposite of which he came from.

"Wow he would be great to have in my army. I can't even see his potential. I will have him in my army if it's the last thing i do."She said while walking back down the path she came from.

 **XXXX SEVERAL MILES IN THE FOREST XXXX**

"Man i never ran so fast or far in my life while in my body." He mumbled while bending over slightly taking several deep breaths

" _ **What the hell?! You said if we met her we will kick her ass with everything we got!"**_ His hollow shouted

'Sorry but i feel like living right the time is right we will but not now. Not near the Night raid base' He argued climbing a tree 'For now i need rest' He mumbled sitting back against the on a branch, falling asleep the moment he closes his eyes.

Ichigo is awoken the next more by the sun shining down between the leaves into his eyes 'Damn im still tired but i cant sleep in the forest' He mentally let out a sigh while making his way towards a brick wall only to hear screaming on the other side. Grabbing his combat pass he ejected out of his body and made sure it was up in a tree away from the dangers on the ground followed by him jumping onto the wall. Looking into the yard he spots a guy dead on the ground and a scarlet haired girl standing above his body with a person beside her pointing his weapon at flash step h bolted towards the girl gently touch her shoulder and using flash step to appear several feet away from the guy  
"Sorry man but i don't like guys who point their weapons at unarmed girls" He stated getting the attention of both people who now realize that she is no longer moments from death

"Who the hell are you?" the guy shouted glaring at the guy

"Me? I'm just a guy who found you trying to kill her" He stated as if the answer was obvious pointing his thumb at the girl behind him

"What!? I didn't see no one else here!" He shouted back

"Well now you do so explain why you went to kill this girl?" he asked as black fire started to approach from behind him. After a minute of no response Ichigo spoke up " Your times up now." with that said the black flames consumed his body causing a short but loud blood curdling scream

"Why did you save me?" The scarlet haired girl asked nervously

"Because i'm not going to stand by and let someone get killed." he stated honestly

"But i was the one who killed the only man though" She add

"So? Every rich person i have met deserves to die. Now would you please tell me your name?"

"You know know its not nice to save a girl's life then expect them to give you their name" She stated earning a cuckle from both of them

"Alright, Alright. My name is Ichigo" He stated proudly

"Who would name their kid strawberry?"She asked laughing

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" He grumbled shaking his head "Anyway what's your name?"

"My name is Chelsea" She stated smiling

" Well it's nice to meet you but i'm afraid i must be going" He said turning around

"Wait!" She called out "What about me?!" She asks while looking at the orange haired teen

"Well you could join the revolution army. Who knows you Might get into Night Raid if you're skilled enough." He stated emotionless.

"Why can't i go with you?"Chelsea asked.

"Because i don't want you to get hurt." He stated as if it was Obvious.

"Aww that's nice but i still want go with you!" She said again louder.

The two begin to argue and walk neither moving on the decision the other put out until Ichigo jumped into a tree and jumped back down wearing a different outfit.

"Where did your other clothes go? Did you just change infront of girl!? "Ichigo just sighed trying to ignore his light red blush and shook his head not answering her

"Now let's be on our way several people are coming this way." Immediately after he said that her grabbed her wrist and began the run though the forest until they stopped at a dirt road.

"Wow i never ran that much before!" Chelsea mumbled falling back on her butt.

"Really? That was your running? That was only a light jog for me." He stated smiling.

"Okay there mister hero "She replied laughing .

"Alright let's get moving now."

"Yeah about that i can't feel my feet so i can't move." She stated taking her shoe off and rubbing her feet.

letting out a sigh he crouched down in front of her " Get on and i'll carry you on my back then."

Shrugging her shoulders she stood up and climbed on his back wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly while her legs wrapped around his chest. Trying his best to hide his blush from the feeling of a pair of soft breasts pressed against his back .

 **XXXX A FEW HOURS LATER XXXX**

"Wh-what happened here?" He mumbled walking towards a cart with dead bodies around the cart along with a few bodies that have no skin on them.

"Hey! Chelsea wake up!" He said jump up and down trying to shake her up.

"Hmmmm?" She answered rubbing the sleep from her eyes "What is it Ichigo?" She asked looking around.

"W-What happened?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Thats what im trying to figure out. Now can you please got off my back so i can look if anyones still alive." He stated while crouching down putting her down away from the blood. Ichigo slowly started walking towards a bunch of papers on the ground and picked one up and read the tittle 'Night raid' it read.

"Hey Ichigo!" Chelsea shouted looking inside the kart .

folding the paper and sliding it in his pocket. He jogged over to Chelsea who pulled out two boxes.

"help…" A weak voice called out gaining the attention of Ichigo.

"Sir can you tell me what happened here?" He asked while pushing his hand on the cut that had the most blood coming from it.

"three….beast." The old man choked out before closing his eyes. After checking his heartbeat and pulse Ichigo declared the male to be dead.

"Ichigo." Chelsea called out again

"Yeah i'm coming ."He stated walking towards her "What is it?" He asked looking towards the boxes and Immediately opened one to find a tin that was sealed shut.

"This one is a make-up kit." She added opening it.

"These are tegiu!" He exclaimed pointing out the small marking on the make-up case and tin.

"But dont they rejected the user if there not compatible? "She asked looking at him for answers.

"Yes they do but if they are not rejected they are compatible."He explained.

"The make-up case didn't reject me so does that mean im compatible?" She wondered out loud.

"Give it a try and find out then." He added smiling.

She opened the case and followed the instructions causing a cloud of white smoke to appear along with a different person to come out of the smoke.

"Good job Chelsea you got your own tegiu now." He said smiling.

"YAY!" She exclaimed happily while putting the make-up products away.

"What about you? when i touched the tin it started to burn my hand but it's not for you. That means you can use that one as well." She stated smiling. " Come on give it a try!"

After shrugging his shoulders he started to drink the clear substance only for him to drop to his knees holding his head in pain.

' **Death, Death, Death Feed us distruction!"** The voice repeated.

"ICHIGO!" Chelsea shouted kneeling beside him "ICHIGO come on Answer me!" She screamed in a worried voice.

After several minutes the voices stopped and he was greeted by Chelsea Hugging him tightly quietly crying into his shoulder. slowly reaching up her back he gently rubbed it causing her to shot back from him and smile and hug him again.

"I'm so glad you're okay."She stated in a shaky voice .

"Dont worry it would take more than a few voices to put me down for good." He stated smiling while slowly standing up. "Let' get out of here."

 **A/N: Well that concludes chapter 3. Yes Ichigo has two tegui. The reason why is because he's Known to do the impossible. I also had Chelsea partner up him because he's not in night raid. Also Just Because Ichigo is not in night raid dosnt mean there wont be a little bit of romance between Ichigo and Mine and Ichigo and Sayo and Maybe a bit with Akame and Chelsea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A few things before the chapter; I need some ideas for Sayo's** **teigu, Yes she is getting one.** **A Guest reviewer got why i made Ichigo's first** **teigu** **fire. He is a protector, The Complete opposite of Esdeath who just wants death and on going wars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, Akame ga Kiru or any of the characters from them.**

 **XXXX DOWN THE DIRT PATH XXXX**

'Three beasts? Who are they? Why would they attack a cart that's highly guarded And why leave posters with night raid at the scene?' he asked himself mentally.  
 **  
**"Ichigo?" Chelsea called out but fell on deaf ears. "Ichigo?" She called out grabbing his arm and gently tugging on it.

"Hmm?" He answered looking at her "What is it Chelsea?" He asked looking at her.

"Are you alright? Ever since we left that cart, you seemed like something has been bothering you" She answered with worry in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

He replaced his trademark scowl with a warm smile. " Don't worry i'm alright." He reassured her "I'm just racking my brain over what that guy meant by 'Three Beasts'. "  
"Maybe someone in the capital could help us?" She stated.

"No i want to stay away from there right now, but i might know someone who can." He stated walking into the forest "It's this way but we have to be quiet. We don't want to draw unwanted attention to us and walk your step in case-" His speech was cut short when Chelsea tripped on what looked to be nothing, but on a closer look it was a small green wire. "Well they know we are here if they didn't before." He stated chuckling.

 **XXXX NIGHT RAID BASE XXXX**

"And that's all that happened boss." Akame stated while giving the teigu spectator to Najenda.

"Thank you Akame. This teigu will be delivered to revolution army next time i go. Tatsumi you also did good while holding your own against a teigu user." She stated smiling at him.

After a few seconds Lubbock's string's start to go insane." Najenda we have more intruders!" He exclaimed looking at her. " It seems like there are only two and they are heading this way."

"Alright. Akame and Leone go and deal with them. Mine get on the cliff along with sayo and proved cover in case something unexpected happens!" She commanded, gaining a nod from the four.

 **XXXX WITH MINE AND SAYO XXXX**

"Alright now lets see how far they are now. Looking though Pumpkins scoop she aims it in the direction the 'intruders' are supposed to be. After a brief scan of the forest she releases a gasp after spotting Ichigo along with a scarlet haired women.

"What is that dumb ass doing!" Mine shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about Mine?" Sayo asked confused.

"It's your stupid friend! He brought someone here!" She hissed.

"The intruder is Ichigo? I thought he left for good?"She said out loud to herself.

" Well apparently not! "She exclaimed "I swear he is going to be the death of us!"

 **XXXX WITH AKAME AND LEONE XXXX**

"Lubbock said it was this way right?" Leone asked looking back at Akame only to receive a nod in return.

"I want first go at them!" She stated childishly.

"Knock yourself out then" Akame stated emotionless. "Alright they should be up ahead." She stated pointing at the foot prints that seemed to stop. "Now where are they? There are two sets of footprints that end here." She added pointing at the tracks.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?" A voice called out.

"I don't know who you are but this is the end of the line." Leone stated smiling looking around until a loud blast echoed through the forest hitting a branch that a tree causing it to fall back.

"God damn it she's as happy trigger as always" The voice called out again. This time it was behind them.

'That voice where have i heard it before?' Akame mentally asked while turning to the source only to see a orange haired teen.

"Ichigo!? What the hell!" Leone shouted "Where is the other person that was here!?" She exclaimed a small frown appearing on her lips.

"What do you mean? There is no second person." He lied raising his eyebrow leaving the two confused.

"But Lubbock's wire's said there were two people."She questioned looking at him.

"Well i do have a friend with me" He stated. Without missing a beat a cat jumped down from a branch onto his shoulder.

"Since when do you have a feline friend?" Leone questioned as they began to walk.

" After i left i found her in the forest about to be killed. And her name is Chelsea" He answered smiling.

"And why are you back here?" Akame asked emotionless.

"There is something i want to ask you guys along with show you something i found around the capital." He stated as they arrived at the front of Night Raid's base, Only to be greeted by a pissed of little girl.

"Where is she!" She hissed glaring at Ichigo.

"Who are you talking about?" He questioned tilting his head confused.

"That girl you were with!" She shouted looking around him.

"I don't know what your talking about Mine. It was only Ichigo that was there." Akame stated emotionless.

"No there was a scarlet haired girl!" She protested only to be ignored.

"Let's go this is really important and i'm sure Najenda would like to see and hear this as well." He stated while walking through the doors" He stated urgently.

"Fine. But you better explain yourself!" Mine shouted walking past the group along with Sayo who just gave Ichigo a warm smile.

 **XXXX NIGHT RAID MEETING XXXX  
**  
"Hey guys how's it going?" A voice rang out catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ichigo!?" Tatsumi shouted and questioned at the same time.

"In the flesh "He stated walking towards everyone.

"What is the meaning of this!" Najenda shouted.

"I came to ask a few questions and show everyone something i found. " He mumbled smiling.

"Well one with it!" An angry teen stated.

"First question being who or what are the Three Beasts?" He asked looking around for an answer.

"They are Esdeath's person force. Why do you ask?"

"Second question can you explain this?" He stated reaching in his pocket and throwing a paper on the ground in front of Najenda.

"Where did you get this!" Everyone stated in unison.

"Me and my friend here." He stated point his thumb to the cat on his shoulder " We found a cart littered in body's. One person mumbled the words 'Three beasts'. "Ichigo stated seriously.

"Then our intel was right. The prime minister is targeting people who are a threat to him."She stated angrily.

"I also found two new teigu. Another blood teigu along with a makeup kit." He added

"Where are they now?"Najenda asked curiously.

"Well how do i explain this." He mumbled tapping his chin"Ahh, Well i drank the blood tegui." He stated lifting his shirt revealing a teigu mark on his muscular chest. The mark looked like a Dark black X.

"What!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Thats impossible!" Bulat shouted "No person can wield two teigu! There's no way it's possible!" He added.

"Well looks like i can." He replied "It's not that big of a deal" He stated emotionless.

"Yes it is!" Akame shouted gaining everyone's attention "There is no one in the history of the empire who could wield Two at a time. Not even the person who created them can!" She added.

"Now where is the second teigu you so called found?" Najenda asked only gaining a smirk from Ichigo.

"deception is the worst kind of enemy and it can take life's without the other knowing." The cat stated while sitting up on the shoulder of the orange haired teen.

"Did that cat just talk?" Sayo asked, Everyone looked over at Ichigo and finally noticed his smirk.

"Before i answer that. Mine tell everyone what you sew when you shot at me earlier." Ichigo asked looking over at the pink haired girl.

"Well i seen a scarlet haired girl there with Ichigo but i didn't see that cat on his shoulders." Everyone in turned looked at ichigo in a surprised look.

"How does that tie into the second teigu?" Akame asked while narrowing her eyes at the teen.

"Chelsea if you would please." He stated and a cloud of smoke appeared around Ichigo causing everyone to be on guard. Once the smoke cleared Ichigo was still standing there but there was a scarlet haired girl sitting on his shoulder with a lollipop in her mouth along with a box in her hands.

"Mine i think it was?" Chelsea started while looking at the girl. "So you're the one who shot at me?" She questioned earning a dumbfounded nod

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Everyone shouted In unison looking at Ichigo.

"What? You wanted to see the second teigu so i decided to show you it first hand." He stated if it was obvious.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE!" Bulat shouted the teen already wearing incursio's armor along with the spear in his hands aimed towards the two.

"What? It could have been worse. When i ran into Esdeath the other day i could have beat her but at risk of giving the away." He stated confused.

"You faced Esdeath and lived!" Najenda exclaimed in awe.

"Uh yea? She's not that scary. I even knocked her down when i ran into her. She also asked me to join her personal army because of my teigu, but i said no." He added casually.

"WHAT!" Mine shouted in disbelief.

"Yea and the next day i found Chelsea and saved her from a rich snob. I suggested her to go to the revaluation army but she kept insisting to stay with me." He added again.

"That's enough!" Najanda roared " Ichigo What are you thinking bringing that girl here!" She shouted in rage.

"What? Would you rather her wait outside?" He asked confused.

"No! You should have never have brought her here in the first place!" She shouted

"Well you should have said that when i left, but that's all i came here for. I will take my leave if i'm causing that much of a problem. Hey Chelsea, Transform back into that cat We don't want nothing to happen" He stated.

She opened up her makeup kit and in one swift motion she guided her hand across her face and a cloud of smoke appeared around the two. After the smoke disappeared Chelsea was back sitting on Ichigo's shoulder as a cat.

"It's a shame they don't trust you enough "The cat mumbled out loud.

"Yeah that's why i didn't join. They couldn't bring themselves to trust me. The only two that trust me are Sayo and Tatsumi. Tatsumi is the scrawny one with the brown gloves and Sayo is the one with the bow and arrow that is pointed at you." He said out-loud while moving past the group of assassins.

"We do trust you!" Akame stated while moving in front of him.

"Don't try to bullshit me." He stated walking past her only for a pair of hands to grab his arm causing him to stop "What do you want now?" He stated not bothering to looking at the girl.

"Please stay." She pleaded.

"No. You only want me because i'm the only person that can use a second teigu." He stated coldly.

"That's not true!" Akame shouted "It's not true!" She repeated.

"Give me a reason why i should stay with a bunch of people who don't trust me?" He questioned turning around while glaring at the rest of the group for answers.

"Because-Because" Akame started only to be cut off by Mine.

"Akame leave him her doesn't fit in here." She stated emotionless on to receive a glare at her.

"And that's why i can't stay here. Sure i may be a good fighter, but if what good am i if people don't trust me like i trust them?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"You trust us? Even though we don't trust you?" Lubbock asked confused.

"Yes i do, I give people my trust until I'm proven other wise. Don't get me wrong there is someone i don't trust because she might shoot me when i'm not looking. " He stated looking at Mine only for her to turn away and cross her arms and pouted.

"Even after you learned we don't trust you. Why?" Akame asked again.

"You haven't given me a reason not to trust you, Plus i know no one is perfect." He stated walking away. " Now if that's all i'll leave now."

"Wait!" Another voice called out .

"What now!" Ichigo asked in an annoyed voice.

"That's the only reason you came back?" Mine questioned while looking down.

"Yes it is! I have no intention of joining Night Raid. I also have no intention of joining the empire. It's like you said before Mine, 'I don't fit in here' ." He stated again.

"You guy's only have yourself to blame. Maybe if you trusted me i would have joined but you lost that chance once i found out you don't trust me." He stated sternly.

"You're leaving at this time of the night?" Najanda asked.

"Yea why? A moment ago you were all pissed at me so why should i leave?"He stated in a Matter-of-factly tone .

"You do realize that if you go into that forest you could be killed by a danger beast."

"A what?" He asked looking at her confused " I haven't found any of those beasts." He Answered confused.

"What? No way they're everywhere. You should have at least ran into one." She stated in disbelief.

" Nope none yet but i have seen several large birds flying around, But they didn't have any skin on them." He added.

"What? No way Those are Super Class Danger Beasts! No one has ever lived to tell the tail if they seen one of them!" Bulat Shouted in disbelief.

"And when did you supposable see one of them?" Lubbock asked looking skeptical at the teen.

"T'was the Night i left into the forest going away from here."He stated.

 **Flashback**

"And don't follow me." The orange haired teen stated while running into the forest only to stop half way though and look back only for something in the sky to catch his eyes.

Looking up he spots a large Bone bird flying through the sky. It's wings extended 50 feet to each side and the had web's between the gaps of the wing muscles. The Bone bird had a Large black X in the middle of its chest. It was flying south west into the mountains.

 **Flashback end**

"What! A bone dragon?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"Yea? Is there something wrong with seeing a bone dragon?" He asked looking still confused.

"There's a legend here that explains of the person who see's that dragon is to have great power. Only the strongest person in the capital has ever spotted it once and that was the first emperor. "Najanda stated still in disbelief "Not even Esdeath has seen that dragon!" She added.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and dismissed it "Oh well. It's nothing of my interests." He stated walking away to the front door.

As Ichigo opened the door and walked out The same Bone Dragon landed in front of him with a loud thud. Everyone rushed to the noise and stopped at the door once they seen Ichigo face-to-face with the Legendary dragon.

" **Hello young warrior."** The Legendary dragon began " **It's nice to finally meet you at last. I have been trying to find you for some time now."** The Dragon added.

"You're the same dragon i seen a few days ago!" He exclaimed point his finger at the dragon.

" **So that was you then?"** The dragon questioned " **Anyway do you know why i am here?"** The dragon questioned.

"I have no idea why i am here or in this world at all." He stated looking at the large beast in front of him.

" **Come with me. you may bring your friends if you want."** The dragon stated while lowering its head.

Looking back at Najanda "I'll only take Akame and Sayo and Tatsumi, Along with my Chelsea" He stated climbing on the dragon's back.

After a few seconds of hesitation Akame, Sayo and Tatsumi climbed on the dragon's back. A second later a puff of smoke appeared around Ichigo revealing Chelsea on his shoulder.

"You better be safe you three." Najanda stated looking at the Three Night Raid members.

"Hai!" Was there response as the dragon took to the skies.

" **You, Scarlet haired lady."** The dragon begin getting her attention " **What do you see that makeup kit as? A teigu or a partner?"** The dragon asked while flying off towards the mountains.

"Me? Well i see the teigu as a new partner." She stated smiling.

" **That's a good thing. I am glad that you see that about them. Along with you Ichigo. Both of you are truly worthy. As for you Akame, be lucky i'm letting you ride along with us. I know you are one of those people who only see them as a tool for death and destruction." "Sayo, Tatsumi, What do you see them as?"** The dragon asked them.

"Well we both see them as partners. Ichigo is the one that made sure we do. He told us ' If something gives you power its your partner not just a tool.' " Sayo answered.

" **I'm glad you see that way. Akame once you get back to your 'base' I hope this would change your opinion on how you see them."** The Dragon finished while landing.

Ichigo got off held his hands out for Akame and Chelsea, Then did the same for Tatsumi. After everyone was off of the Dragon Ichigo let out a sigh and looked around.

At first glance it only looked like a large crater in the mountain. Upon closer inspection The rocks started to shift until a cloud of smoke similar to the transformation process of Chelsea's Illusion teigu. Once the smoke cleared the crater changed into a small grass area with a small pond in the far left corner about 30 feet wide. Several huge caves also appeared after the smoke disappeared. There was also a huge tree in the middle of the whole place.

" **Well looks like our guests have arrived."** A voice called out from the tree.

" **Yes that appears to be the case."** Another voice called out from the farthest cave away.

" **Maybe it's about time we introduce ourselves."** The first voice called out.

"Just what the hell is going on!" Ichigo asked still slightly annoyed,

" **Well arent we a little impatient."** The voice stated jumping down from the tree,

The female voice came from a female with several different patterns along her skin. The one that caught his attention was the the blue mixed with red strips that covered up her arms to her forearms. The girl had purple eyes and black hair. She also wore a white top along with black pants and brown boots.

" **Hello there Ichigo."** The voice began while she looked over at Chelsea and examined the makeup kit. " **Well it looks like someone finally found part of my power that accepted them."** She said outloud " **My name is Gaea."**

"Wait what do you mean 'part of you'?" Chelsea asked confused.

" **It should be obvious. That makeup kit has the ability to make illusions upon anything other than yourself."**

" **Well then this is a surprise."** A male stated walking out from behind the large tree.

" **It looks The person that wields My power is here as well."** He stated looking at Akame's katana.

" **My name is Murasame, The one cut killing blade."** He stated pointing at the katana.

The male wore a brown suit along with a light brown undershirt. The one thing that got everyone's attention was the medium sized tail with a poison gland on it. The male also had brown hair along with gloves on that covered his hands.

"Wait you're Murasame?" Akame asked looking at the man.

" **Yes i am. Did i stutter when i said my name? Or maybe it wasn't loud enough for you to hear."** He stated in a mocking tone.

" **Thats enough you!"** The Dragon shouted out.

"Can you explain why you brought us here now?" Tatsumi whined.

" **Yes, Yes i'm getting there gezz." "The reason why i brought you here Ichigo is because you are the Second person in history to wield two different powers and still have more then enough** **mental** **and physical strength for more."**  
"Wait everyone just told me that there hasn't been anyone recorded in history that could wield two teigu." He protested.

" **Well yes that may be true but this case wasn't recorded."** The dragon clarified " **As you know you have yet to find out the second power of the Teigu you posses correct?"**

"Yes i have not been able to tap into the power of it yet." He stated with a small frown

" **What does the mark look like?"** The dragon asked curiously. Ichigo slid his shirt off revealing the large black X across his upper chest. Once everyone saw the mark everyone let out a surprised gasp and looked at the older dragon who was equally surprised.

"What? What is it?" He asked confused looking at the dragon.

" **That mark."** The dragon started but stopped and briefly composed himself. " **How long have you had that mark!"**

"This? I've had it for a day now." He stated confused.

The dragon turned to the others and nodded " **Ichigo that mark is the mark of a lost Teiu! Every person who has taken a sip of that blood has died from the pain it caused them and yet it appears you have drank all of it and seem fine now."** The dragon stated in a shocked tone.

"Well don't get me wrong, when i first drank the blood my body was in immense pain but i forced it all back because i didn't want to worry my friend." He stated not looking at Chelsea.

"YOU IDIOT!" Chelsea shouted while walking up to the teen and smacking him upside the head "How stupid are you!" She shouted angrily .

"What did i do to deserve that!" He shouted back with several tick marks appearing on his head.

" **ENOUGH!"** The dragon roared " **That mark comes from my power."** He stated looking at the teen.

"What is that power exactly?" He asked looking at the dragon.

" **Control over other teigu. but it comes at a price, Every time you use it you have chance of being killed by it."** He stated bluntly causing everyone but Ichigo to pale

"That's all? I thought it would be worse. I have knocked on death's door many times in the past so that can't be too bad." He stated casually.

" **Now come here boy. "** The dragon stated waving Ichigo over. Once Ichigo got over to the dragon, The dragon proceeded to whisper something into his ear.

"Alright is that all now?" He asked looking at everyone.

" **Yes my boy now come let's take you guys back."** The dragon stated lowering its head for everyone to get on.

The ride back to the Night Raid base was quiet and long. Looking off in the distance the sun started to rise and the moon was just setting behind the mountains.

" **Akame now tell me if this trip has changed your view of how you see your teigu?"** The dragon questioned.

The dragon got no response. Everyone turned and looked at Akame asleep with her head resting on Ichigo's leg along with Chelsea sleeping on his other.

"She is sleeping right now. I'll get an answer once i wake her when we get back." Ichigo answered only gaining a nod in response.

" **Very well Ichigo and make sure you tell nobody what i have told you and what you seen today. If humans found out that we can take on human forms there would be a widespread chaos."**

"No one will ever know about it. And i got a question. Who are you exactly?" Ichigo asked laying back.

" **I am the Father of Every Teigu. Every one of those powers that every other teigu come from one of my children and past children. Only a few of my kids are around today. A total of 5 are left."** He answered finally landing in front of the base. " **Hurry and get everyone off before we draw attention to ourselves here."**

Ichigo nodded and moved the girls off of him and picked Akame up on his back while Chelsea was carried off by Tatsumi and Sayo. The moment they jumped off the dragon took off and flew off into the distance. Ichigo let out a sigh and started to carry Akame to an empty room and laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Ichigo looked down at the red eyed girl with a peaceful smile on her face. He walked out a second later and went to search for Chelsea. After a few minutes of searching he found that Tatsumi had placed her in a spare room and he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked at her and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. After a few seconds he fell asleep leaning against the wall.

Several hours pass and Ichigo is awoken by groaning coming from the bed. Opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep from them while yawning. He stood up and moved away from the door just as the door opened.

"So you are still here?" Akame asked walking in while shutting the door behind her.

"Yea i had to stay here with her." He stated pointing his thumb at Chelsea. "Now that you're awake i need to ask you if your opinion changed about how you view a teigu? And the dragon also told us to make sure no one knows what we seen. "

Akame nodding in understanding before answering. "Yes it has changed." She said with a hit of happiness.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo looks over at Chelsea who has fallen asleep again. "Looks like i'm staying until she get's up."

"Really?" Akame asked smiling at the teen .

"Yea for now, Once she gets up we are going to get everything and leave again" He added.

"Ohh, Where do you two plan on going?" Akame asks.

"That i don't know yet. Wherever the path takes us but i also need to train her so she can defend herself if i'm not there to help." Ichigo stated letting out a light sigh.

"Why not stay here and train her? I'm sure that everyone would accept her." Akame Answered.

"Look i know you want me to stay Akame and i would love to but the trust isn't there. If you all trusted me then i would have no problem staying here with everyone, Even with that stuck up little brat Mine."

 **A/N: There is chapter four. I based the appearances of the two humans/teigu off of animals. Murasame is based off the appearance of Death Stalker Scorpion Because of the poison in its tail** **. While** **Gaea is based on a butterfly because it makes itself look like other kind of butterflies that confuse predators. Have any questions feel free to message me and i'll try to get back to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Akame ga Kiru or any of the characters from them.  
A/N: I also forgot to mention Ichigo is not that much of a prude due to the fact he matured, but he still is dense**

"Then why don't you give us another chance then, If we can prove it then would you consider joining?" Akame questioned hopefully.

"How are you going to prove that everyone trusts me?" Ichigo question's back.

"I-I-I don't know." She mumbled quietly.

"If you can find a way for everyone to trust me and get Chelsea some self defence training then i will join but if i join i only would answer to the boss and i will not stay here all the time. I pose to much of a threat if i stay here." He stated honestly.

Akame smiled and hugged Ichigo tightly " Thank you" She mumbled quietly

Ichigo just smiled down at the girl gently rubbing her back "Alright i think you should get to work then. Oh and make sure Mine doesn't act like an ass all the time also" He added

Akame nodded and let go and ran out of the room smiling. Without noticing she walks into Leone

"Uff- Hey Akame. You seem really happy right now" Leone stated noticing a rare smile she has. Akame just nods and runs off leaving Leone behind.

Curiosity finally gets to Leone, She decides to open the door that Akame ran out of smiling. Once the door opens she walks in and spots a sleeping Chelsea along with Ichigo sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

"You know there is a spare room you could you"Leone stats walking towards the teen.

"Yes i know there is, but i decided to stay here because people here don't trust me"He shot back.

"Hey! It's manly Mine that doesn't trust you" Leone said in defence.

"Yes i know and along with everyone else here, Not including Sayo and Tatsumi " He mumbled dryly.

"I only trust what my instincts tell me." She said pouting "Anyway i came to find out why Akame ran out of her all happy? It's quite rare to see her that happy."

"I made her a deal." He stated plainly.

"And what was that deal?" She asked curiously.  
"Simple. She wants me to join so i made a deal, if she can get everyone to prove they trust me and Mine to stop being a spoiled brat and Chelsea some self defence training i will join but won't stay here. I would also only answer to the boss only." He finished " Personally i don't think she can get everyone to trust me let alone Mine to stop acting like a brat to me" He added.

"Oh you never know. Once she puts her mind to it she can do it." Leone stated chuckling "But i don't know about that Mine part. That's what makes her Mine."

"Yea but she needs to learn to cut the tough girl act around her 'family.' " He stated while standing up and stretching. "If she can get that all done before me and Chelsea leave then i will join alongside Chelsea." He added getting a nod from Leone.

"Alright but i got one question. How do know when everyone will trust you here?" She asked.

"That's easy. Chelsea gets training from everyone and Mine stops acting like a brat to me." He stated smirking.

"But that only proves that we trust Chelsea not you?" She asked confused.

"You're missing the bigger picture. If everyone trains Chelsea, it proves to me that they trust my decisions to do something. For example: 'if everyone's exhausted and there are still tons of people to fight and i told everyone to run and told them i would be right behind them.' If people trusted me, they would also trust in my ability to fight for them."

"You know everyone would stay in fight beside you right?" She stated plainly.

"No, If they trusted me they would run. They only would stay if no one trusted me even if i was apart of this 'Family.' " He argued back. "Any person who trusts another also trusts their abilities." He finished.

"Tch.. You're just stubborn. That stubbornness is going to get you killed."

"If it get's me killed protecting my friends so be it." He argued back " I would do anything to make sure my friends never suffer another painful loss." He added.

" Now that's just stupid. Throwing your life into danger just to protect someone else. No one would ever do that" He stated coldly.

"Well now you know someone that will." He stated smiling.

" Whatever." Leone stated walking off. Before she got the chance to open the door, it swong open revealing a smiling Sayo.

"Looks like you're a real hit with the ladies here" She stated in a teasing manner.

"Huh? What? They are just friends." He stated plainly.

Leone just left shaking her head while Sayo walked up to Ichigo and hugged him tightly " I thought you left already!" She shouted into his shoulder

"Uhh what? I'm staying here till she wakes up." He stated pointing his thumb over at Chelsea.

"Akame told me. Are you really going to join?" She asked looking up at him.

"No." He stated sternly. " I only will join on the conditions i told Akame."

Sayo just tightened her grip on him while burying her head into his chest. " You're an idiot you know that?" She stated quietly sobbing.

"What? Why am i an idiot?" He asked confused.

'damn it. If people get this attached to me here then it's going to be harder to leave this place if i get a chance to leave.' He stated mentally groaned.

"Ichigo? Are you still awake there?" Sayo asked looking at the teens eyes.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked looking down at her.

"You spaced out again." She stated.

"Yeah i tend to do that but if you can excuse me i need to catch a little more sleep before i leave again." He mumbled while prying the girls arms off of his waist.

"Wait you're going to sleep here? Why not in a spare room?"She asked confused at the teen.

"Yes in here. That way the people who don't trust me don't have to go far to find me. " He stated coldly while sitting on the floor in the distant corner of the room leaning against the wall.

Sayo frowned at the teens words but shook it off. " You still trust me right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. Both you and Tatsumi and Akame." He mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

Sayo smiled looking down at the teen before leaving.

 **XXXXSEVERAL HOURS LATTER XXXX**

Ichigo is woken again but instead of the sound of a person, It was something in the air. After getting up and looking around the room, he notices chelsea is gone. Ichigo walks out of the room and walks down the hall and opens the window and leans down on the edge breathing in the fresh air, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he looks around at the large forest.

"Ichigo!" A male voice called out from down the hall catching his attention.

"Hey Lubbock." Ichigo answered back looking at the green haired teen walking towards him.

"Where have you been at? I've been looking for you." He asked curiously

"You should have just asked one of the girls. The would have said i was sleeping. " He answered.

"What? I searched all the spare rooms ."

"Yea i wasnt in a spare room. I slept in the same room as Chelsea." He answered.

"What? Why? We have several spare rooms you could have used." He stated jealousy.

"Relax i only slept on the ground against the wall." He stated. " And if i would have slept in a room i wouldn't have been able to sleep." He added.

"Whatever let's go dinner is done now."

"Dinner? Did i really sleep all day?" He asked confused.

"Uh yea, You guys were also gone all night" He stated frowning.

"Fine let's go then." He mumbled sighing.

After a walking back down the hall and through a pair of double doors, They finally arrive at the dining area, but with two less people. Looking at the group he notices the 'brat' isn't there along with sheele. Ichigo just keeps to himself sitting at the table keeping to himself not bothering looking at anyone, until someone speaks up

"Are you going to be quite the whole time you're here Ichigo?" Bulat asks looking over at the teen

"What? I'm keeping quiet since there his nothing interesting going on" He stated plaining giving bulat a blank expression before going back to eating

"You know Akame told us that you would join us if we trust you" He added only getting a nod back

"I'm well aware that Akame has told everyone, And it still stands if the demands can be met or not" He finished glancing up at from his plate

"Well you know that me and Sayo want you here!" Tatsumi added

"Yes i know, Akame does as well" Leone added

"It seems like a nice group to join. Everyone not including Mine is really nice." Chelsea added

"Oh you don't to have to tell me about Mine. She's a pain in my ass" He stated chuckling

"it's also fun to tease her" Chelsea added getting a chuckle from everyone

Ichigo nodded and finished eating before falling silent again

"Well, I think i'm going for a walk. Chelsea you stay here while i'm gone i have a few things to take care off" Ichigo stated while walking to the doors. Before he left he turned and glared at Chelsea and Akame " Don't follow me i will be back soon." He finished before walking out and outside into the forest towards the capital.

Everyone just looked at the door curiously " Did he say what it was he was going to do at all?" Tatsumi asked outloud

"No not that i know of. As far as i know we came to talk to you guys about the teigus and the paper. He also said something about three beasts on the way here. Anyone know what that means anyway?" Chelsea asked looking at everyone

"'The Three Beasts' are esdeath's personal army" Leone answered "They only answer to her and her alone" She added

After about an hour of walking Ichigo finally stops at the large gate way before walking in and down the streets. Letting out a sigh he continues though the slums until he's in the middle of the town. Letting out an annoyed sigh he picks a random road and starts walking down it.

After hours of walking up and down streets he lets out a frustrated sigh. 'This town is too damn huge!' he groaned mentally. He continued to walk until he arrives back in the middle of town. Looking up he notices the sun slowly rising 'Whatever i don't know this town so i will go to the park i seen a little bit ago. Making his way towards the park he stops at the gate.

Looking around he notices a female with armor on alongside a dog along with a pair of giant scissors along with a small pile of blood in the center of the park. He slowly starts approaching the blood and looks at it curiously 'Hmm i wonder what happened here and why sheele's scissors are here.' Before his thoughts could continue he was brought out of them by a female voice.

"Hello there citizen!" The girl said cheerfully " There is no need to worry! The rest of Night raid will fall, just leave it to me!" She stated smiling

"What do you mean 'The rest of night raid' ?" He asked while walking towards the scissors before he was stopped

" Well me and my partner Koro, we took down a member of night raid last night, but one got away." She finished frowning.

"What did the second one look like ?" He asked while unconsciously clenching his fists

"The second one looked like a little girl with pink hair." She stated while tapping her chin

Ichigo's eyes widen at the response and turned away " Thank you ma'am. Please send word to Esdeath that Ichigo wishes to speak with her tomorrow at this park at night" He stated while walking away.

As soon as he was out of the park he started running out of the city while sliding through the crowd until he reached the forest ' If what that girl said is true i need to get back to them ASAP' He mentally though while starting to sprint through the forest, Ignoring the rain that started to pour.

As soon as he seen the mountain he started to sprint faster until he seen every one outside. He immediately stopped leaving skid marks on the ground getting everyone's attention.

letting out a sigh he walked towards the group and stood beside them in silence before bulat spoke up. " Ichigo where were you? You missed something important." He stated saddly.

"I already know about sheele." He stated getting a few gasps of surprise.

"But how? You just got here." Akame asked shocked.

"I was in the capital walking around when i came across the park. I noticed blood and a pair of giant scissors, so i went to check it out. I also met the girl that said she killed her along with a weird looking dog." He stated looking at everyone.

"If you were there why didn't you help!" Mine shouted from behind the group " If you were in the capital then you should have helped us! If you were there than Sheele would still be here!" She shouted through sobs.

"No." He stated sternly " Sure if i would have been there she would still be here, but i wasn't there so don't blame this on me." He hissed back.

"You don't even know what it's like to lose someone important to you in front of you!" She shouted back

Ichigo froze once he heard Mine say that. " You know what!" He roared angrily " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE FACED OR WHAT I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE SO DON'T START YOU GOD DAMN BRAT!" Ichigo shouted back. Everyone turned back to the teen in shock at his sudden anger.

"You want to know what worse than losing a friend in front of you?" He hissed " I lost my mother in front of my own eye's when i was younger. At seven years old i watched my mother bleed out while protecting me! Try living your whole life knowing that you're the causing of your mother's death. Come talk to me once that happens you stupid brat!" Ichigo Hissed out storming away while letting a few tears slide down his cheeks

Everyone just watched the teen with sympathetic looks on there face including Mine. "I never knew that" Mine mumbled shackley

Ichigo finally stopped walking noticing he's a good distance away before falling to his knees and quietly balling his eyes out

" **Oi! Kingy cut the crap out there it's fucking raining and i hate the damn rain!"** His hollow shouted angrily

'go fuck yourself! Now's not the damn time!' He shouted back mentally

After an hour or going back and forth between him and his hollow, He finally picked himself off the ground and began walking up on the cliff and sitting on the edge slightly hanging his feet over the edge. After a few minutes he laid his back on the ground and closed his eyes until he heard a pair of footsteps running towards him.

"Are you just going to lay there the whole time or are you going to come in?" The voice asked

"Not after what i said earlier. i don't want people feeling bad for my past " He mumbled quietly

After letting out a sigh the person began to walk towards him before sitting beside him. " I'm sorry about earlier" The voice mumbled out quietly

"What?" The teen asked opening one eye, looking up. He spotted Mine sitting beside him with her back to him

"I said i'm sorry about earlier. I never knew you went through something like that" Mine mumbled frowning

"The past is the past i'm not to worried about it" The teen stated quietly

"How did you get passed it? You know how did you get over your mother's passing?"

"I didn't, It still haunts me to this day but, instead i used that and got stronger so i can protect everyone else i care about." He answered honestly

Mine noded and did something Ichigo didn't expect. She turned around and hugged him tightly, not saying a single thing.

Ichigo just sat there quietly until she let go and walked away. After a few minutes Ichigo followed after but, instead of going inside he ran off into the forest leaving no tracks behind.

After arriving back at the capital, he immediately walked though the sums to the same park. He sighed and walked into the park and sat on a bench behind someone

"Nice to see you actually came Esdeath" He announced out loud gaining the attention of the female on the opposite side.

She Immediately turned around to see the back of the orange haired teen. She went to put something around his neck but when she got it around his neck. It fell through the image

"You know it's not nice to try to put things around someone's neck while there back is turned isn't very nice " He stated frowning

'So Fast!' She thought while gaining a predatory smile "Well then i guess it is a bit rude of me. But it's also rude to give such short notice to meet with me" She added

"While that is true but i had no other way to talk to you" He shot back

" Mind your tongue while speaking to me" She hissed

"Whatever, Tell me about the three beasts" He stated looking at her

"That's what everyone calls them? Such disrespect now a days" She said laughing " Oh well only the strong survive"

" Is that how you see everything?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"Of course it is! It's the way of the world!" She exclaimed laughing

"And you're supposed to be the strongest here?" He questioned

"Oh yes i am" She answered with a sadistic smile " My strength goes unmatched along with my speed"

"Well you say your speed can't be match while i just proved you wrong" He stated plainly

"That maybe be true but i also wasn't expecting you to move" She stated lunging towards the teen only to go through him again  
"That's twice now. " He stated smirking

She continued to lunge at him time and time again until she was panting lightly

"That makes 105 now. How about you give up before you wear yourself out"

"not in till i get to you!" She exclaimed before they went back at it.

After an hour of failing, Esdeath finally passed out on the ground while Ichigo looked fine other then a bit of sweat. Looking down at her, He picked her up and placed her on her back and disappeared in a buzz arriving at the training area. The few guards noticed Esdeath and the teen and ran up to them

"Oi, Where is Esdeath's room? " He asked one of the approaching guards who only pointed towards a large door. In another sound of buzz he appeared inside the room and layed her down on her bed before tucking her in

"Ichigo?" A soft voice called out grabbing his attention

"Shhh, Go back to sleep Esdeath. We will meet again in the future." Before she had time to protest, she heard a quiet buzzing and the teen was gone.

Esdeath frowned noticing the teen was gone but still went back to bed and fell asleep

Ichigo then appeared outside the Night Raid base and slowly walked and quietly walked down the hall into a spare room and slide out off his shirt and pants and climbed in bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Sun shined through the causing Ichigo to steer a little causing his hand to land on something soft, Squeezing it gently, he was awoken by a soft moan

'What is this?' He mentally asked himself while squeezing said thing again getting another soft moan from beside him. Immediately after he heard the same noise his eyes shot open and he found the red eyed assassin sleeping beside him while his hand rested on her breast. He Immediately moved his hand away and moved away from the female, a bright red blush appearing across his face.

'When did she get here!" He mentally shouted 'Please tell me nothing happened ' He mentally groaned while quietly getting out of bed and putting his pants back on.

"Morning." A soft voice spoke.

"Yeah morning. Akame please tell me why you slept beside me?" He questioned looking at the girl for answers.

"Well i was worried about you and once i found you here i decided to join you." She stated casually.

"But-but" Ichigo stuttered out before shaking his head 'No, She's your friend you can't think like that Ichigo.' he mentally argued.

" **You're still as dense as ever!"** His hollow stated laughing.

'What? I have no clue what you mean.' He argued back.

" **Put it this way! At least you slept with a girl. Almost naked i might add."** His hollow added teasing him.

Ichigo froze, his whole face went red. He turned away from the assassin hiding his face while sliding his shirt on while doing his best to suppress his raging blush. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse his bedroom door swong open and Leone rushed in.

"Akame is missing!"She exclaimed looking at the teen who only chuckled.

"What? Take this seriously!" she shouted before looking over his shoulder.

"She's not missing, She snuck into my bed last night." He stated letting out an annoyed sigh.

"You and Akame!" She shouted before a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Say another word and it might be your last." He stated coldly. " Besides nothing happened." He added before moving his hand away

Leone just smiled over at Akame. She walked over to her and dragged her away smiling until they were far enough away from Ichigo.

"Man she is going to be the death of me." He mumbled out loud to himself " Man i'm still tired but there is no way Leone would let that down." He let out a frustrated sigh before walking out down to the dining hall. As he sits down Lubbock immediately bombards him with a million questions like 'What happened between you and Akame'.

The only response Lubbock got was a loud slam, Ichigo slammed his own head on the table groaning "Kami i'm going to kill that blonde bitch." Ichigo growled out.

Lubbock just backed away waving his hands defensively ' Shit Leone is going to kill me.' He though crying mentally.

Before he could say anything more a fist landed into his gut before he heard a static buzzing. He fell down holding his stomach while several tears fell off his cheek on to the ground.

"You're dead" A voice hissed out before Leone was thrown back into a nearby tree. Akame just looked at her confused before an orange haired male came into view.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!" Leone shouted out ferously.

"What part of not telling anyone don't you understand" He growled out before cracking his knuckles.

The only thing she managed to say was 'ohh' before another fist found its way into her arm.

"I only told Lubbock!" She shouted defensively before narrowing her eyes. " I'm going to kill that little shit!" She growled out before running off from Ichigo.

Letting out a huff he let her run away only to hear to hear Lubbock scream while running towards Akame and Ichigo. Ichigo just held his foot out and kicked Lubbock in his chest causing him to jerk back and fall on his back while staring up at the person who stopped him. He spotted Ichigo and he knew his time living was up.

"Going somewhere?" The teen asked while smirking slightly.

"N-n-no" He stuttered out

"Now, who else did you tell?" He asked, The killing intent behind his words made it clear he was way beyond pissed but, oddly enough no one seemed to notice. Almost like it was only directed towards him.

"N-n-no one. " He stuttered out again slowly crawling back.

"And what was it that you were told?" He asked glaring down, without noticing Ichigo's left eye flickered yellow causing the green haired male to yelp in fear. As quick as it was there, it was gone the next

"Nothing, i don't know anything and i won't do anything bad a again i promise! Please don't kill me." He whimpered out closing his eyes.

Ichigo laughed at the sight along with Akame and Leone " Good now get out of my sight" He stated sternly.

Lubbock got up and ran leaving a trail of dust behind him, not bothering to second guess the teens words.

"I never seen him run that fast before, Even when i was training him." Akame stated laughing.

"Well at least we all know he can run if he is about to be killed" Leone added smiling. " Anyway The boss wants to see everyone for a mission. That includes you also Ichigo." She stated glaring at him.

"Whatever." He mumbled while following Leone.

"Ahh there you guys are !" Najenda stated smiling. " One thing before we start, Do you know why Lubbock ran in here shaking like he seen ghost?" She asked looking at the teens.

"Nope no idea boss" Akame stated with a straight face.

"Ehh alright, anyway i'm sure you already know about the three beasts. They have been targeting everyone who goes against the Prime minister. This mission is going to include protecting the VIP. Ichigo you can head out with Akame, Sayo and Mine will go together, And Tatsumi & Bulat will go together. Akame you two will be keeping an eye on a cart. Mine you two will be watching over a dinner party being thrown by your vip, Bulat you will be going to guard the boat with Tatsumi." She finished getting a nod from everyone.

"What about me boss?" Leone stated pouting.

"Well you will be here helping Chelsea with her training along side me." She stated smiling.

"But boss , There's killing to do." She whinned.

"Those are your orders!" She stated in authoritative voice.

Everyone ran off leaving Leone, Chelsea and Najenda behind "Now shall we get started?" She asked looking at the scarlet haired teen.

 **XXXX With Akame and Ichigo XXXX**

"Lead the way Akame " Ichigo stated as she started running off with Ichigo in tow "Alright why are these beasts attacking people against the Prime Minister?"

"Simple he deems them a threat to him so he needs them dead. " She stated bitterly

"Why not hit him now? I could draw Esdeath out of the capital after me while you go and kill the guy." He stated looking at the back of Akame's head.

"It's not that easy. Plus how do you intend to get Esdeath attention?" She added.

"Simple give her something she can't resist, A good fight." He said smirking.

"It would work in theory yes, but we are going to need to all be there if we are going after the Prime Minister."

Ichigo just hummed not paying attention that Akame stopped until last moment before a sound of static echoed around her and Ichigo slid in front of her.

"Don't just stop like that." Ichigo stated annoyed.

"What was that sound?" She asked reaching for her weapon.

"The buzzing?" He asked looking at her.

"Yea i heard it behind me just a second ago."

"It's a technique that hollows can use called Sonido." he stated crossing his arms while sitting down.

"Then why can you use it if you're a human?" She asked skeptically looking at the teen

"Because my zanpakuto is part hollow. It allows me to use some hollow techniques. That is just one of few." He answered.

"What's a hollow?" She asked tilting her head while sitting in front of him.

"It's a monster from the world i'm from. It has a giant white mask and is like a beast." He answered again.

"Like that white mask from a while ago?" She questioned.

"Yes like that but, my hollow is under control." He finished sighing.

 **XXXX SEVERAL HOURS LATER XXXX**

"Maybe someone else got to face the beasts" He stated frowning.

A few moments of silence was cut short when a black flame appeared on Ichigo's shoulder. Stopping and looking into the fire, he seen Tatsumi laying face down on a boat.

"Shit." He stated growling quietly " Akame go back to the base i will be right behind you i need to help tatsumi and check on Bulat" Ichigo stated urgently before black flames consumed his body. A after the words settled in Akame bolted back down the path the two had came from earlier.

 **XXXX WITH TATSUMI AND BULAT XXXX**

"Damn it can't' move at all" Tatsumi mumbled out loud before black flames appeared in front of the boy and an orange haired teen bolted over towards Tatsumi.

"Who is this guy!" The short blond guy asked looking at the new teen that appeared out of the black flames.

"I don't know but it seems he's an enemy." The white haired male spoke " You boy!" The man called out.

"Did you do this to them?" Ichigo asked while looking at them. letting his hair cover his eyes.

"Why yes, Yes we did" The White haired stated proudly.

"Well stated your name new guy!" The short one shouted.

"My name?" He asked before chuckling "Where you're going, you won't need my damn name. Just say an orange teen sent you. So you guy's are the famous beasts i've been hearing about? You don't look that tough." He stated narrowing his eyes at the two.

"You will regret that boy!" The white haired male shouted before water shot at the teen.

Ichigo just smirked and stood there looking at them.

"That arrogance is going to get you killed!" The male shouted only for the water to go through him.

Before he could register it he was shot in the air by an uppercut flowed by a kick to his back, Another kick sent him on an angle and another fist shot him directly left until Ichigo's left leg slammed against his right side of his chest causing him to shut down into the deck.

Tatsumi was in awe as he watched the white haired man kicked and punched by an unseen force until he hit the ground. After the smoke cleared Tatsumi seen Ichigo's right leg land into his gut before Ichigo disappeared again.

"Now blondy get down." Ichigo hissed before he was forced down by an unseen force " Now tell me who out of you was the one who skinned people to death?" Ichigo growled looking down at the kid. He only got a grunt in response.

"Fine have it your way" He stated before muttering a single word ' **Amaterasu'** before black flames consumed the guys body before hearing a high pitch blood curdling scream that lasted a minute before the flames dissipated into nothing leaving nobody at all.

Ichigo walked over the white haired mans body before taking an oddly shaped ring off his body, and then walked over towards the flute, and picked it up then went over, and picked up Bulat then walked over to Tatsumi, and took the white sword and picked him up, and disappeared in a buzz appearing outside of night raids base before putting both of the males down along with the white sword and sit down panting slightly.

The front doors swong open while everyone ran out to towards the teen looking at the two in shock "What happened!?" everyone asked at once.

"The three beasts beat them but i think Tatsumi is only unconscious. Bualt i think has less than a few minutes left. The Three beasts are no more though." he mumbled out falling back letting a sigh of relief out.

"How are you out of energy? You always have energy." Mine said while pointing her finger at him.

"You try killing two people with both speed and fire then carrying two guys back along with several teigu while one is nearly dead." He said still slightly panting.

"What do you mean several teigu?"Najenda asked

He reached into his pocket and threw a flute and a ring in front of her and placed the white sword beside Tatsumi.

"I Think i might be able to stabilize Bulat enough for everyone to say their goodbyes." He mumbled moving over towards the Large male before placing his hands on his chest causing a light green light to appear around him.

Bualt coughed a bit of blood up before weekly smiling at everyone. " Looks like i failed this time." He mumbled weekly.

"You didn't fail!" Lubbock argued.

"Yes i did. If it wasn't for Ichigo both of us would have died there. By the way , where did you learn that from?" He asked looking up at the orange haired teen.

"That's only my speed and the black fire was my partner's power but, save your breath for everyone else not me." Ichigo stated frowning slightly.

Everyone frowned before kneeling beside him before everyone started saying their good-byes to him. After a few minutes Bulat spoke up again.

"My only regret i have now is that i didn't trust Ichigo at first. Maybe if i did i would've still be living." He stated smiling weekly before closing his eyes and finally passing away.

After Ichigo checked to see if he truly passed away he looked up at the group with a small frown before everything went black around him causing him to fall back.

Akame was the first to notice Ichigo along followed by Mine. Akame knelt down and pressed her ear against his chest and then moved her ear towards his mouth before letting out a sigh of relief. "He's just passed out " She stated while picking him up with one arm while Mine helped with the other letting the both of them carry the teen inside into a spare room while Leone did the same with Tatsumi.

"He must have used up to much energy help those two " Akame mumbled to herself.

"What is that idiot doing, using too much energy like that." Mine mumbled looking down at the teen.

"Mine, He did it so we could talk to bulat before he passed." Akame stated frowning

"I know but still." She added frowning.

 **A/N: Well that's it for chapter 5. i added a bit more Akame X Ichigo along with a bit of Ichigo X Esdeath. As to a few reviewers, sorry but it isn't going to be just Ichigo X Akame or Ichigo X Esdeath. There will be a bit more though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided to add another character from bleach. Read and find out who it is.**

Ichigo awakes in the middle of the night letting out a small gasp before looking around the room while trying to remember how he got to bed. He continues to scan the room until he realises two warm bodies on both sides of him. Looking over to his left he spots Akame sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. Looking to his left he spots a short pink haired girl sleeping on his other arm. It is at this moment he notices he is shirtless and can feel the covers on his thighs. Narrowing his eyes he begins to slowly and gently slip out of the females iron grip until he is fully out and standing at the end of the bed.

'Ugh what happened? How did i get here? Why am i almost naked? And why is my head pounding?' He asked mentally while rubbing the top of his head.

He looks back at the two girls only to find them staring back at him with slight blushes across their faces. Ichigo immediately turns around before trying to find a pair of pants or shorts to put on.

After a few moments of searching he finds a pair of black shorts and slides them off before turning back to the two females.

"What happened? Why am i here? And why was i almost naked?" He asked staring at the two females.

"well, You passed out yesterday morning so both of us brought you here." Akame stated casually.

"Well which one of you striped my cloths off. The didn't just disappear." He stated.

"What? Why do you think it's one of us?" Mine asked slightly offended.

"Well, It can't be Sayo cause Tatsumi would have stopped her. It can't be the boss because she would have been stopped by Lubbock. It couldn't have been Leone because she would have been stopped by Sayo. Now that just leaves you two." He finished.

"It was Akames idea!" Mine stated pointing an accusing finger at the teen beside her.

"Yea it was my idea but, i only got to take off his shirt" She stated in a small pout.

Mine's face Immediately went crimson before turning away from both of them " Sh-Sh-Shut up!" She stuttered out.

Ichigo do didn't know to be either surprised or angry at the two, instead he just continued to find a shirt and slid it on " I never knew you had it in you to strip a guy's pants off" He stated smirking

Mines face went a whole new red before she buried her head into the pillow Ichigo was using.

"Anyway's i'm going out to stretch my legs right now" He stated walking out of the room with a slight blush on his face

After an hour of walking something caught his attention. Looking towards the sky he noticed a familiar black tear causing his eyes to widen

"Is that a garganta?" He asked out loud before ejecting out of his body and throwing it inside and sonidoing over towards it at speeds that would make Yoruchi proud.

As he got closer something fell out of it. Placing someone's life over returning home he immediately dove under the person just before they hit the ground causing a small crater where Ichigo laid. Looking up he frowned as the garganta closed.

"Damn it so close" He said outloud

"Itse-go!" A female voice called out before hugging the teen as tight as she could

Looking down he spotted a teal haired female with a white mask covering the lower left part of her jaw. Her clothing was lime green that only covered half of her chest stopping before her belly button.

" I knew i would find you!" The girl continued

"n-nel?" He stuttered out along with questioned

"Of course silly who else would it be!" She said cheerfully

"Nel, Why do you look older then when i first met you in las noches?" He asked confused as she stood up

"Because i wanted to get stronger to help you and protect you!" She said smiling

"But why would i need protecting?" He asked confused

"Because i heard about you losing your shinigami powers" She stated seriously

Ichigo nodded and stood up smiling " Well you don't have to worry i got them back a few months back" He stated cheerfully. "Anyway follow me " He stated smiling before using Sonido to disappear with nel in tow

After a few seconds they both appeared in front of a base inside of a mountain.

"Ichigo why did we stop? " She asked looking over at the teen ceriously

Letting out a sigh he turned to his old friend and smiled "In here. Be warned though, The short pink haired girl is a little brat and they will asked about your mask fragments" He stated before opening the door and grabbing his body and sliding back into it

Nel nodded and followed behind the teen smiling until she spotted a group of people.

" I'm back!" Ichigo announced getting everyone's attention

Everyone turned but didn't look at the teen, instead there attention was on the green haired female with him

"Ichigo, Isn't that one of the hollows you were telling us about?" Akame asked while reaching for her sword.

"Yes and no" He answered putting a hand in front of nel " Everyone this is nel. She is one of the few good people i met when i went to Las Noches but, She is not a hollow she is an arrancar and a previous espada." He stated seriously " She is no enemy to you so don't treat her like one" He stated sternly glaring towards Akame and Mine" Plus she is stronger then anyone here besides me" He added smiling

"What's an Espada?" Lubbock asked from behind Najenda chair

This time Nel is the one who spoke up " I'm a previous Espada. An Espada is a rank from 0-10 That our previous leader gave us but, due to previous actions i was deemed no longer Espada and forced to take a form of a child when i met Ichigo" She stated seriously

"Then what was your previous rank then?" Lubbock asked again

"My previous rank is was tres" She stated turning around and showing a black number 3 on her lower back

"What are you doing here then? And how did you get here?" Akame asked narrowing her eyes

"Well i came to save Itse-go because i heard he lost his power but, now it turns out he has them back and i don't know how i got here. One minute i was going towards Karakura Town then the next i'm here" She stated tapping her chin.

"Well i don't like her!" Mine said in a pout'

" You must be the pink haired brat Itse-go was talking about " Nel stated while turning her head

"What!" Mine shouted while glaring daggers at the laughing teen  
"Yup spot on " She stated nodding her head laughing

Mine just lifted pumpkin and shot at the teen. Nel seen her shot and got in front of Ichigo and swallowed the blast earning a few gasps before Ichigo just laughed harder.

"Any threat to Ichigo is a threat to me." Nel stated coldly glaring at the short haired girl before a hand landed on her shoulder.

"I see you have great reflexes like always." He complimented before continuing "Don't worry Nel she does that all the time but she never hits me. " He stated smiling.

Everyone just looked at the girl in shock. " Did she just swallow a blast from my pumpkin! That was pure energy! It should have killed you!" She said in disbelief.

"Oh yea i forgot to mention that Nel can swallow beam attacks and shot it back at the person." He stated proudly.

Everyone's jaws fell to the ground in disbelief. ' This girl is a friend of Ichigo? Just what has he faced in the past to get that strong.' Akame mentally asked in awe.

'Man if this girl is staying with us i have to try to get her alone.' Lubbock though mentally.

"Oh and Nel?" Ichigo called out getting her attention.

"Yes Itse-go?" She answered looking at the teen.

"Be warned that Lubbock over there" He said point a finger at the green haired male. " He's a perv so don't trust anything that involves you two alone." He finished smirking.

Everyone laughed at Ichigo's words while Lubbock pouted.

"Ichigo you're an ass!" He shouted frowning.

"It's better to have her hear it from me then from any other girl here." He stated dryly.

"Ichigo?" Najenda called out.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"Is she going to stay here? If so does that add to the bet?" She asked.

"Nel are you going to stay here?" He asked looking over at the smiling girl

"Yes of course i am Itse-go!" She stated childishly

"Then yes it does add to it" He answered looking at Najenda  
"What are you two talking about?" Nel asked looking at the orange haired teen

"Well they want me to join a group called Night raid and i gave them a few things to do if they want me to join." He stated smiling

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously

"Well first off, I told them to prove to me that they can trust me and Secondly they have to train my friend Chelsea." He stated smiling.

"Who is she?"

"Chelsea? She is still sleeping i think along with another two people. Sayo and Tatsumi" He finished

"But how does that relate to me?" She asked again

"Well they have to trust you as well now if they want me to join" He added

"Ohhh. Well if you trust these people then i have no reason to not trust them even that small child over there" She stated pointing over at Mine

" I'm not a child! I have a name damnit!" Mine shouted, several tick marks appearing on her forehead.

"You know who she reminds me of Itse-go?" Nel asked.

"Rukia?" He answered smiling.

"Yup but she doesn't try to kick you every second." She stated smiling.

Ichigo's smile turned into as sad smile briefly but turned back happy before anyone seen, at least that's what he hoped.

Akame noticed the sudden change and spoke up "Who's this Rukia girl?" Akame asked curiously.

" Rukia is the girl who awakened mine and the person who i've saved several times." He answered before frowning " And she is part of a different world who had several trator captions. One of which i had to give up my powers to seal away." He stated frowning towards the ground.

"Who was this guy?" Mine asked furiously.

"Sosuke Aizen." Nel answered " He was the guy that all the previous espada followed. I too was one of them until i met Ichigo while in my child form." She added.

"Then if you gave your powers up then how can you still use them?" Akame asked confused.

"I just recently got them back." He stated smiling again while memories of all his friends flashed by him in his mind.

"Well i think i should get training. Coming Nel?" Ichigo asked looking towards Her.

"Actually i want to see you two spar." Akame stated looking the two.

"Yea let's see it!" Lubbock shouted excitedly

"Nel do you want to have a friendly spar?" He asked smirking

"Of course i do." She stated cheerfully.

"Then it's decided!" Najenda Exclaimed cheerfully.

" But first go wake everyone else up." Ichigo stated, Interrupting her.

" Fine, Lubbock and Mine go wake everyone up." She stated firmly.

While Mine and Lubbock ran off to wake everyone up, Najenda, Akame, Ichigo and Nel walked out to the training area.

After a few minutes everyone spotted the rest of the group as they walked near the others.

"Who's she?" Leone stated pointing to the new girl.

"Her name is Nel and she is one of Ichigo's friends" Akame answered

"What did you need us for boss?" Tatsumi asked

"Well, Ichigo and his friend are going to have a spar and he wanted everyone to see it" She answered quickly before turning her attention to two on the training field

"Alright Nel a few rules before we start. No releasing you resurrection and im not aloud to use my Banki. Also Keep the spirit energy low, We don't want others to spot a large pillar of pure energy and come here." Ichigo stated

"Sounds good to me Itse-go!" Nel answered cheerfully.

Both Ichigo and Nel go into their own fighting stance. Ichigo was standing tall with Zangetsu held out in front of him, While Nel stood across from him holding her sheathed Zanpakuto with her right hand.

"Alright Begin!" Najenda called out from the sides smiling.

Both Nel and Ichigo disappeared leaving only sounds of buzzing until loud crashing was heard that ended in stalemate. Both disappeared again back there sides of the field before disappearing again followed by several more crashing along with several brief after images of them locked in swords.

" She's Just as fast as Ichigo!" Sayo said in awe while watching the two continue clashing swords.

"No there is no way she is faster than him!" Tatsumi called out

Both Nel and Ichigo cashed again before only Nel disappeared. Ichigo stood still as Nell began to create several after Images of herself giving everyone else the illusion that she was surrounding him.

Ichigo just stood still and closed his eyes before moving his head several inches to the right, narrowly dodging a strike that could have been fatal. Ichigo let out a sigh before blocking a strike to his back followed by a counter attack launched by Ichigo that sent Nel skidding backwards.

Now Ichigo had a small cut on his cheek from an earlier strike towards his face causing him to smile " Well done Nel. You did something that no one in this place could do. You cut me, That's only the second time i felt my blood in this place." He stated complimenting her

"Who was the first one that caused you to bleed?" She asked Curiously

"Sayo. She is the first one. She also saved me from hitting the ground when i first came here. Now shall it's my turn" He said smiling before disappearing and sending a brutal kick to Nels back that was blocked by her hand. Before she could counter attack Ichigo sliced towards her. She managed to block every strike before one slide across her chest causing her to yelp in pain.

Once Ichigo heard her yelp he backed off and appeared at his side of the field. Everyone watched as a white substance covered over her cut and replaced it with new skin.

"What was that!" Lubbock asked, still shocked at what just happened.

"High speed regeneration." Nel answered smiling.

"I think we should call that a match?" Ichigo called out

"Yup" She stated before her sword dematerialized along with Ichigo's sword

"Well then, uhh that's a drawl i geuss?" Najenda called out a little unsure

"Yup it's a draw." Ichigo called out smiling.

Everyone rushed the two smiling while asking different question

"Wow you actually cut Ichigo!" Tatsumi called out after the questions stopped catching everyone's attention.

"Uhh yea i called that out in the middle of the match" He stated while wiping the now dry blood off his cheek

Everyone smiled and laughed including Mine which shocked Ichigo Greatly

"Well let's go get something to eat" Ichigo stated after hearing both his and Nels stomach growl

"YES FOOD!" Akame shouted excitedly while dragging Tatsumi away

"She does that a lot" Ichigo Answered already knowing what Nel was about to ask.

Nel just nodded and followed Ichigo inside to the dining hall and sat beside him.

"I can see why you trust them" Nel said out loud getting Ichigo and everyone else's attention. "They are just like all you friends who was there with you in Las Noches" Nel stated smiling

"Yup. In a way they all seem like my friends, personality wise" Ichigo stated smiling " It's almost scary how they are all alike" He stated in a joking tone " But i don't mind. It's almost like i never left home" He added frowning slightly.

"Is that why you wanted us to trust you?" Akame asked walking in and setting several plates of food in front of everyone.

"Yeah for the most part it is" Ichigo answered before starting to eat.

Dinner for everyone went by in silence, which surprised Ichigo the most. After Ichigo was finished he stood up and yawned before walking off towards the door

"Go for your walk?" Akame geussed.

"Yup feel free to come if anyone wants to join." Ichigo said while walking out.

"I'm going to join him" Nel said before she disappeared leaving only a buzzing sound behind.

She then appeared behind Ichigo and ran up to him smiling " Itse-go!" Nel called out cheerfully.

"Hey nel" He managed to say before being caught in a bone crushing hug from the girl

"Can't…..Breathe…..Nel" He choked out causing her to let go and for him to gasp for air

"Sorry Itse-go, It's just been so long since i seen you last!" She whinned frowning.

"I know Nel. I'm glad you're safe though. So tell me how is Harribel doing? A few days after i got my powers back i heard she was queen or something."

"Yup she's queen of Las Noches now but, she does miss you as well." Nel stated with a frown

"Why does she miss me?" Ichigo asked confused

"Because she knew you were the one who saved her after the war." Nel answered cheerfully

"How did she know it was me?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Because you and me both know that you're the only one who try and save someone who has been betrayed by someone." Nel stated smiling.

"She know's if she misses me she could just come and find me right?" He stated more then questioned.

Nel just smiled and continued forwards following him with a slight smirk. ' Oh she know's already, She just nee-' Nel thought before a hand grasped her shoulder gently stopping her.

"Well, Come out of there already" Ichigo shouted looking towards the tree.

A little rabbit came out of the bushes and hopped over to them and stopped in front of them.

Nel was about to say something but Ichigo continued " Nice try Chelsea you can't fool me with that" Ichigo stated smiling down at the rabbit.

"What do you mean Ichigo? It's just a harmless rabbit"Nel stated moving closer to it.

"Nel stop and sense around you. That rabbit has a human spirit." Ichigo called out stopping her

"Y-you're right " She stated frowning. 'The day Ichigo can sense something before her is the day everyone dies' She joked mentilly.

After a few seconds a cloud of white smoke appeared, After second the smoke disbanded and in its stood a female with scarlet hair

"So you must be this Chelsea girl i've heard about." Nel stated smiling at the teen

"Yup. What have you told her about me so far Ichigo?" Chelsea asked smirking

"Only that you're as stubborn as me and the fact i saved you the first time we met." Ichigo stated smiling

"Aww you left out the part where you carried me when my feet were sore?" She pouted while teasing

"Yes i did and theres- ahhhh" Ichigo yelp in pain as a rock was thrown at his head

"What the hell Chelsea!" Ichigo shouted

Both Nel and Chelsea started to laugh at the angry orange haired teen without giving an answer

"Glad to see you two getting along" He grumbled out while rubbing his forehead " You both seem to forget that i have the ability to move quietly and faster than both of you and that makes for a deadly pay back" He stated dryly at the two.

"Nooo!" Chelsea stated while still teasing the teen " Whatever will i do now? Ichigo's wrath is upon me" Chelsea stated over dramatically.

"Well i guess i don't have to hold back then." He stated before walking away down the dirt path.

Both girls looked at each other with grim looks on their faces and raced back to the base.

Ichigo just laughed at the sound of dirt being kicked up under there feet

"Now that what to do,, what to do?" He stated while walking down a dirt road towards the capital. "maybe i'll go see what's going on in capital" He said to himself while going towards the slums.

After walking around the slums he noticed a poster on a wall. Looking closer at the poster he smirked and ripped it off the wall and headed on back to the base.

After an hour of silence he arrived back at the base and walked right in."hmm maybe ill take the challenge and help Tatsumi and Sayo by sending the reward money to their village" He said out loud while examining the paper.

"That would be a nice thing to do" A female voice answered back

"Yes i know it would be." He said back as Sayo walked through the doors behind him. "You know Sayo? You really should try and hide better if you're going to follow someone." He stated not turning towards her.

"What! When did you notice?" Sayo said while pouting.

"I knew the after Chelsea came out of the bushes" He stated plainly

"Fine then" She said pouting. "Do you really mean what you said about that tournament?" She asked smiling.

"Yes of course i did. The money would be going to a better place to help others out." He said smiling.

 **XXXX TWO DAYS LATER XXXX**

"It seems that this is the final battle Ma'am" A soldier stated

"Yes it appears that way" Esdeath stated while resting her head on the palm of her hand."Who are is the guy in the brown clock?" She asked while watching the male stand before her with his back faced to her

"He said his name was- err. Humm that can't be right. On the application it says his name is ' Strawberry' " He stated confused

'Hmm was all the response the guy got.

 **XXXX ON THE FIELD XXXX**

"You don't look so tough" The larger half bull said arrogantly

"You're just a bull, The only thing there's to know is that everything you say is bull shit" The male taunted back

"You will pay with your life!" The bull shouted angrily.

"Both contestants ready?" A voice called out.

Ichigo raised a thumb without talking and the bull just grunted arrogantly.

"BEGIN!" The voice shouted again.

The bull charged the clocked male and brought his axe down and slammed it into the ground creating a cloud of dust. The bull grunted thinking he got the boy until a voice rang out behind him

"Is that all you got?" The male asked keeping his back towards the bull

The bulls eyes widen in shock but quickly shook it off "It's not smart to turn your back on your opponent" The bull shouted while bringing his axe back down on the cloaked man only to be stopped by a hand while creating a cloud of dust around the two.

After the dust disappeared everyone watching gasped, Not including the few members of Night Raid watching. Everyone stared in shock at the cloaked man holding the battle axe's blade with his hands with no blood on them.

Esdeath stood up at the sight and smiled."To be able to stop a weapon that size with no effort that's amazing!." Esdeath exclaimed to herself.

The bull just stood there in shock until the sound of cracking caught his attention. The moment he pulled the axe away it shattered into a million peices. The bull just backed away fearfully until he bumped into the cloaked man again.

"Just what the hell are you!" The bull shouted fearfully while ripping off the cloak.

As soon as cloak was off the male disappeared and slammed his fist into the bulls gut causing several velocity rings to appear around the bull as he shot into the wall at speeds only Nel could track.

"Don't Touch things that aren't yours!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Uhh the winner is uhh strawberry!" The guy shouted after getting over the shock of what just happened.

It took a minute to sink into the crowded until they started clapping. Esdeath slowly walked down the stairs smiling at the teen while his back was faced to her.

"Congratulations!" She said while trying to slip another collar on but it went through him again.

"God damn it lady it's not nice to put things around people's neck when they're not looking!" Ichigo shouted several tick marks appearing on his forehead.

"It seems it truly was your speed you used to get around." She said smiling.

"Well duh of course it is." He answered slightly annoyed.

" Mahapadma!" She uttered out. Creating a blue spear around everyone, Freezing time in the process" You're mine now." She whispered into his ear while sliding a collar around his neck.

After a moment the blue went away and Ichigo stood there confused until he felt something around his neck.

"Humm you really won't stop will you?" He asked looking towards her.

"Nope i won't" She said before pulling the chain only to break off.

"You know if you want me to go out to dinner just ask." He stated loud enough for her to hear but no one else.

"What? How did you get out of metal?" She asked confused.

Ichigo just pointed to his right eye." You're a forgetful one. Anyway i'll take the cash reward now and come and back for dinner in a bit." He stated while appearing back in front with the prize and began to walk out of the arena.

Everyone just stood there shocked that the teen lived after embarrassing Esdeath. Everyone from night raid quickly made their way out and met up with Ichigo who was waiting at the front gate for them.

"That was awesome!" Tatsumi exclaimed smiling "The way you shattered that guys axe!" He continued causing everyone to laugh.

"And i'm surprised you're not dead after what just happened with Esdeath." Leone added.

"Her trump card is freezing time." He stated seriously. "That's how she appeared next to me."

"What do you mean trump card?" Nel asked confused.

"In this place there are things known as teigu that have different powers. I have one that can control fire." He stated pointing to his right eye as it started to glow red.

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed at awe

"Nel grab Leone i'll grab Tatsumi and Sayo." He stated putting a hand on both of their shoulders and disappeared leaving a small buzzing noise behind. Both reappeared in front of the base and let a small sigh out while Tatsumi, Sayo and Leone dropped to there knees slightly shaking.

"I hate you." The three exclaimed towards Ichigo.

" You will live." He stated picking up Sayo on his back and Tatsumi by his arm and carried the two inside and set them down in the meeting room.

"How'd the fight go?" Najenda asked looking Ichigo smiling.

"Almost too easy." He stated casually.

"He also embarrassed Esdeath!" Leone added/ Shouted.

"And he lived!" Sayo added.

"She tried to put a collar on me when my back was turned so i moved. Then i noticed a blue sphere appear in her hand and then she appeared behind me and slide the collar on my neck but it broke from my flames. I think it might be her trump card." He added.

"Really now?" Najenda stated while Ichigo threw the bag of gold at Sayo.

"Send it to your village, That's why i entered that fight in the first place." He stated with smile

"Thank you!" Sayo squealed while she hugged him in a bone crushing hug.

"Sayo...Need...Air." He choked out causing her to lighten her grip a bit.

"Man every girl likes to try and kill me when they hug me" He said to himself.

Akame, Nel, Mine and Sayo all glared at him "HEY!" They all shouted at him.

"What it's true!" He exclaimed laughing. "Anyways i need to head out now. Don't follow me. That includes you Chelsea and Sayo and you Nel." He stated walking away.

"Where are you going?" Everyone asked.

"I'm a man of my word. Esdeath wanted dinner so i'm heading out with her for dinner." He stated plainly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Nel shouted.

"What? I don't see a big deal? I'm not part of Night Raid, My face isn't on wanted posters. There is no big deal!" He exclaimed turning towards them.

"Uhh yea it's a VERY big deal!" Mine exclaimed putting more emphasis on 'very'.

"Ichigo DON'T come back if you leave" Najenda stated sternly.

"So i can't come back if i leave?"He asked looking at her.

"Yes that is what i said." She stated sternly.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and continued walking towards the door. " If you're not going to trust my actions then there is no room for my trust" He said coldly before turning towards nel " I'll be back and we can head out of here after if you want to nel" He stated smiling.

"Of course! I completely trust you and What you do. You've saved me more than i can count. I know you're a man of your word anyway." She said cheerful.

Ichigo just smiled warmly at her before leaving out the door towards the capital.

"Why is it you guy's don't trust him while he trusts you?" Nel asked seriously.

"We don't know if he's been telling the truth or not yet." Najenda stated.

"You know for a bunch of assassins you all need to open your eyes and trust him. He has done nothing but help you guys" She stated narrowing her eyes. "Knowing him he would even risk his life for you all and yet you don't trust him."

"We are not telling him to!" Mine exclaimed frowning

"You may not be telling him to but just by the way he acts, he would do anything to make everyone here happy. Hell he even told me about Everything that happened with Bulat and how he fell unconscious just to make it easier on all of you. If that doesn't prove he would lay down his life to keep you all protected then maybe it was right of him to walk out but, Ehh what do i know?" She finished while walking away smiling, leaving everyone deep in thought.

 **XXXX IN THE SLUMS XXXX**

Ichigo let out a sigh while making his way towards the park and sat down on a bench in the middle of the park waiting for the 'blue haired demon'.

"OI, strawberry!" A female voice called out.

"About time Esdeath."He stated walking towards her.

"I'm shocked to see you actually came like you promised" She stated slightly surprised. " Most guys are too scared of me when they embarrass me. Let alone are still alive to talk about it, Speaking of which." She formed an icicle in her hand and stabbed Ichigo in his arm.

She expected a yelp of pain, instead of hitting him the icicle disintegrated once it got close to his arm.

"That won't work" He stated casually "Weapons that draw energy from the air would just disintegrate once they get close to my body."

"Remarkable!" She exclaimed a predatory smile appearing on her lips. " Now it's definitely worth the embarrassment."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked looking at her confused.

"I Found out what i have been feeling since i met you that night in the forest. That feeling it must be, No it is love!" She exclaimed smiling.

"L-Love?" He asked confused.

"Yup of course it is . My little strawberry." She stated in a flirty voice.

'damn what did i get myself into now' He mentally groaned.

"So moving on, Where do you want to eat at?" Ichigo asked looking at Esdeath

"Over there!" She pointed to a tavern and immediately pulled Ichigo towards the place.

Both walked in and Ichigo immediately noticed tables with other couples around them. Esdeath smiled and yanked him into a booth and sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder while hugging his arm.

"You look happier than you were when you were watching the fights." Ichigo pointed out

"Well yea because i'm with my mate now" She said cheerfully

"Uhh since when am i your mate?" He asked confused

"Since time we got here! Now don't make a fuss about it." She growled.

Ichigo just remained unfazed by the growl which caused Esdeath to smirk.

"This is going to be fun" she said in a low tone.

"You know you're not as scary as everyone says you are right?" He stated, trying to make the best out of dinner.

"Yes i am!" She argued back childishly causing Ichigo to chuckle.

"No your not. Once we eat i will show you what true fear is." He stated darkly.

"And how do you expect to do that?" She asked smiling wider than before.

"Oh you will see." He stated as the food finally arrived "Eat first then i'll show you." He added while starting to eat.

After two finished eating, Ichigo payed for the meal and thanked the waitress before being pulled off away by Esdeath.

'Yo hollow!' Ichigo mentally shouted.

" **What do you need kingy?"** The hollow answered back.

' I want you to take make me look like a hollow that would scare this bitch away.' He answered back '

" **But why a holllow? Isn't your mask enough?"**

'Nope not enough''

" **What do i get out of it?"** He asked'

'You get to fight this girl full out when the time is right. You can destroy everyone who we are going to fight against, but here's the catch i need to be able to control the hollow in that form. Make it a happen and you got a deal.'

" **That's a little too risky kingy. do you think you would be able to control such power? What about that teal haired girl, She would sense this the moment it happens. Hell Everyone you've been around would be able to sense it."**

' Can you make it happen or no?' He asked mentally

" **Fine but go to the park."**

"Let's go to that park." Ichigo stated pulling Esdeath towards the park.

Once they arrived at the park Ichigo made sure no one was there before turning towards the blue haired girl.

"Don't say i didn't warn you." Ichigo stated before backing away from Esdeath

A vortex of black consumed Ichigo, followed by a pillar of black energy that shot up towards the sky. After minute the energy dissipated and there stood Ichigo. He was Encased with a white shell, half of his mask was red while the other was pitch black. His right eye was a dark red and his left was pitch black. On the top of his head he had to horned spikes along with long orange hair. His chest had a black hole in the center of it, The right side of his chest had Red lighting marks while the Left side of his chest was pitch black. His legs were pure white along with large white claws.

" **Scared yet?"** A dark raspy voice called out towards Esdeath

Esdeath just stood there frozen. Not by fear, But excitement.

" **I told you it would be scary"** The voice called out again.

Within seconds the white started to crack until the white shell shattered into a million peices. There in the middle of the white pieces stood Ichigo. His eyes changed back along with his appearance.

"That is what lies beneath my soul. " He called out walking away.

"Where are you going?" Esdeath called out while grabbing his arm.

"Uhh i'm leaving?" He stated plainly.

"You can't just show me that and expect me to let you walk away!" She exclaimed.

"What? Aren't you scared of me because of that?" He asked confused.

"Why would i be scared of that? That was just a mindless beast."

" **WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!"** His hollow roared.

"You think that thing was a mindless beast?" He asked with a slight bit of amusement in his voice

"Uhh, Yea That's all that was" She stated plainly

Ichigo just laughed smiling until he heard a buzzing sound beside him

"I told you not to follow me, Nel" Ichigo stated looking over at the teal haired girl.

"But that energy it was coming from right here!" She exclaimed looking at the teen worried.

"Yes i am well aware of that and it was from me. I let 'HIM' take over for a minute. Now please go back, i'm in the middle of something here" He stated gesturing towards The blue haired girl in front of him

"Also the others said they're sorry about earlier" She added before disappearing, leaving a buzzing sound behind.

"Who was she?" Esdeath asked looking at the teen

"She is one of my friends. That's all you need to know" He stated plainly

"Does she know what you were talking about, All you said was 'HIM' " She stated confused " And what is this about people being sorry?" She asked.

"Those are unimportant questions right now." He stated dryly

"Now if that is all for dinner then i should be going."

"Wait!" She shouted looking at the teen who stopped " Promise me we will do this again but next time you stay the night with me!" She stated grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a promise. "He stated but, before he could go Esdeath grabbed his arm and yanked him in for a forced kiss, taking the teen by shock.

After a moment the two pulled away and Ichigo disappeared in a buzz while trying to suppress his red cheeks.

'hm not bad for a dense kid.' She mentally though to herself as she walked back to her house.

After a few minutes of sitting on the cliff, He finally decided to go inside and look for nel. upon entry he found everyone waiting for him, Akame, Sayo and Mine all had worried expressions on their face but were ignored When Ichigo spotted nel

"Well nel, If you want to come now's the time. If not then you could stay here." He stated looking towards the girl.

"About that." Najenda started but was interrupted

"Wait don't tell me. You guys want me to stay right?" He stated laughing

Everyone noded while Ichigo laughed " Doesn't this feel like deja vu. This is the second time you guys wanted me to stay here with you while you guys don't trust me. The only people that don't trust me are Leone and Najenda and Lubbock. Everyone else does but, No one trusts my actions. See Leone this is what i meant when no one trusts my actions and what i do" He stated dryly

"Nel you can stay if you want but i'm leaving. Maybe if i come here again they would trust me" He finished but started laughing " Who the hell am i kidding, I know they won't trust me then" He said walking away only to stop and look towards a mountain

"Nel" He stated seriously " You feel that too?" He asked narrowing his eyes towards the mountain

"Yeah i do. What do we do?" She asked looking at the teen

"We? No it's just me. Get this people out of here. I'll hold off these guys"He stated coldly

"What do you mean!?" Lubbock asked confused

Ichigo held his hand up and started counting down until all his fingers were rolled into a fist. The moment his fist formed the wires on his gloves went balistic

"There are over a thousand!" He exclaimed surprised

"My statement stands. Nel get everyone out of here and leave these guys to me" He stated firmly

"No! We are not leaving you behind" Akame argued

"Yes you are. If you stay here you will be killed. There is no we anymore. i no longer want to join Night Raid" He spat out while materializing his sword. "Nel do it now and stay with them to make sure they stay put."

"But Ichigo!" Nel said frowning

"Do it now!" He shouted " Do it while you still have time to!" He stated walking forward as a mini army came rushing out of the forest. Ichigo turned around and gave a sad smile before large black flames formed a wall around the whole base.

Nel frowned before grabbing Leone and Tatsumi and Sayo and Mine and Disappeared in a buzz before going back for Najenda and Akame.

Once everyone was in front of nel, She let out a depressing sigh. Before sitting down.

"What are you doing! Take me back there!" Akame shouted out towards Nel.

"No" Was all she answered

"Why? Why would you do that? Why would let him stay by himself?" Akame stated frowning

"This is what he meant!" Nel shouted back at Akame " You say you trust him but when it comes time to trust his actions you don't trust them! That is why he's not joining Night raid!" Nel shouted furiously.

"But i do trust him" She mumbled quietly

"Then prove you do and trust his actions! You think you're the only one who wants to go back and help him! Well you're not!.I know how to control myself and i know to trust my friends actions" She stated with tears sliding down her eyes.

Akame just stood there frowning not saying another word while everyone was deep in thought.

 **XXXX BACK WITH Ichigo XXXX**

"Ugh that's another. Man these guys don't give up!" Ichigo shouted annoyed as her cut through 4 more

"That's it i'm done fooling around now! **getsuga! tenshou !"** The teen screamed out while sending a pure wave of energy towards the large crowd of white things. As soon as the 'white things' hit the ground more came out from the forest. " Man i'm going to have to use just to get this over with" He said out loud.

" **Ola! Azul!"** A female voice called before a large wave of yellow energy shot through the crowd.

"This looks like fun, Mind if i join?" The female asked smiling.

Ichigo turned towards the voice and uttered "Tier Harribel"

"Nice to see you again, But greetings can wait. Let's finish here. I already killed the guy controlling these idiots" She stated smiling

"Sounds good to me" He stated before the two ran into the crowd of enemies. After a half an hour of fighting both sat back against the stone wall smiling.

"Man what a day!" Ichigo exclaimed smiling

"You're telling me that!" Harribel said laughing

"So when did you get here?" Ichigo asked looking over at the blonde haired girl

"I got here after a large spike of energy appeared here. " She stated seriously

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "That was from me. Man both, you and Nel show up now" He stated smiling.

"Wait why did you release a ton of energy? Was you hollow taking over?" She asked curiously.

"Nope i let him take over to try and scare this sadistic lady away but, I think it just made it all worse." He stated rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"By the way where is Nel?" She asked looking at the teen who frowned and looked down

"She's fine. She is watching others so they didn't interfere with my fighting" He said while forcing a smile."Anyway, Queen." He stated teasingly while bowing.

"Ugh not you too!" She shouted angrily while punching his head down making it collide with the ground.

"Ughh." Ichigo said rubbing his head. " Alright i had that coming." He added laughing. " Well i guess they worried enough let's go to nel now."He stated then disappeared leaving a buzzing sound behind while Harribel followed behind.

After a minute they both arrived with the sound of buzzing catching everyone's attention

"Queen Harribel!" Nel shouted while bowing before she was hit sending her face into the ground.

"Same thing happened to me when i said that." Ichigo said chuckling.

"Who is she?" Lubbock asked looking over at the girl.

"She is one of my friends. Tier Harribel tres espada. And the queen of Las Noches."Ichigo stated " You don't need to worry though guys. I'm leaving, i'm just letting you know that i finished." He stated coldly before turning around.

"Wait!" A voice rang out stopping him

"Why? Why did you help us?" Lubbock asked confused

"I'm sure Nel already told you. I'm sure you were told that i would lay down my life for my friends even if they don't trust me. " He stated cold. Looking over towards Nel "If you want to stay then you can stay. With your sensory skills i'm sure you could find me any where around here."

"I'm going to catch up with you two. I have something i want to do. "

Ichigo nodded and smiled before disappearing along with Harribel. Both reappeared on top of a cliff looking over the forest "How long do you plan on staying here?" Ichigo asked

"I don't know. I don't want to be a queen, I would rather be with my friends" She answered smiling.

 **A/N: Yes i decided to put both, Nel and Harribel in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why not? Is being a ruler that hard and taxing?" Ichigo asked while taking in the view of the forest smiling **.**

"Oh don't get me started on that, You have no idea how hard it is to keep every hollow in line while dealing white a crazy panther that always want's to fight!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Ichigo's brand sweat " You seem to forget that i've had to deal with Kenpachi Zaraki everytime i going to the soul society, and that was almost all the time. Maybe introduce the two together." Ichigo stated before the two burst into a fit of laughter "Still i wonder who would win? Or if they would both kill each other. If they kill each other then it would solve both of our problems."

"That might actually work!" She exclaimed with excitement laced in her voice.

" I can tell you one thing i've learnt about this place, It is definitely has a lot more going on, not that i mind it. It gives me people I can help and a few can protect." Ichigo said out loud, more to himself than the female beside him

"I can tell already that it seems…Entertaining here although, There is no one that strong here that i've seen." She stated with a mix between happy and sad smile.

"Actually, There is one girl here that might be a little challenge. Her name is Esdeath and she is supposed to be 'The Empire's strongest'. She is also the reason why that group of people didn't want me back with them." He said in a sadden voice.

"What!? Even after you risked your life just to help them get away!?" She shouted " Why do that for someone who doesn't trust you?"

"That is the same as asking me why I saved you even though you didn't trust me, Plus you know if I am able to help someone or some people from death i won't hesitate to help them." He stated smiling

"Yea that is true and i'm truly glad that you saved my life back then. I owe you big time for that " She said smiling.

"No, You don't owe me anything. It's the kind of person I am and always will be. Plus if that's how you're thinking then I guess we are even since you helped me out in that fight earlier. If you didn't help I would have been forced into my Banki and then they would all just drop from the pressure, It would have been easier yeah but, then it takes the fun out of it all." He said smiling

"Yea but with a huge pillar of dark energy would have been a beacon to everyone around" She stated casually.

"Yea that may be true. Once again thank you for taking out the leader."

"That's what friends are for, They help each other out when it's needed but can you explain the wall of black flames that were behind you when i arrived?" She asked curiously.

"In this world there are things called Teigu that grant the user power. Those black flames were my partner's power, They grant me control over fire. I also have another one" He stated letting a quiet sigh out.

"What does the other one do?" She asked sitting beside the teen

"I don't know, All I know is that if I use it, I have a chance of dieing." He stated frowning.

"Ohh" Was all she said before she hugged the teen " Well me and Nel are here and I think we are going to stay here with you so, You don't have to use that power. "She said cheerfully

Ichigo just hugged her back and smiled before a sound of static filled the air causing the two to let go

"Hey Nel" Harribel said smiling at the new arrival

" Hello Ms. Harribel and Ichigo" She said smiling

"UGH! How many times have I told you not to be formal with me!" She shouted at the teal haired girl

"I can't help it! You are a QUEEN after all" Nel shouted back

Ichigo just laughed at the two bickering getting both of their attention.

"Is there something funny you want to tell us?" Harribel said with several tick marks appearing on her forehead.

"Actually, yea. Someone could mistake you for sister's if they didn't know you?"

"WHAT!" Both shouted in unison

"No way! There is no way someone would do that!" Nel shouted at the teen well Harribel appeared behind the teen and tried to slam her fist into his head, instead of hitting him her fist went through him.

"Get back here!" Harribel shouted out.

"Nope not happening." Ichigo said behind Nel.

"Nel as your queen I demand you help me get Ichigo!" She shouted walking towards the two.

"As you wish queen Harribel." Nel answered while trying to grab Ichigo, only her hands to go through him

"Traitor!" Ichigo shouted at the edge of the cliff.

"Nel let's go" Harribel stated calmly before the two disappeared and appeared beside the teen. Ichigo smirked and fell back while the two jumped at him causing the two to hit each other while Ichigo fell off the cliff before disappearing in a buzz only to appear on the ground.

"You have to do better than that!" Ichigo shouted tauntingly.

Both girls started to chase the boy. Each and every time ending in failure, until another female voice caught his attention

"Ichigo!" The girl called out while running towards the teen.

Ichigo looked towards the voice and spotted Akame running towards him smiling before he disappeared from sight, narrowly avoiding a slash to his back. He reappeared in front of the girl smiling.

"Stop running and accept your punishment!"An angry Harribel roared while Nel appeared behind her.

"Um Ichigo what's going on?" She Akame asked reaching towards her sword only to be stopped by the teen.

" It's just a game of 'eternal tag' That's all no need to worry " He said smiling before he grabbed her shoulder and disappeared with her narrowly missing another slash from Nel this time.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted at the two. "Don't try and kill bystanders!" Ichigo shouted in annoyed voice. "Anyway what is it you need Akame?" He asked looking at the girl

" Well two things now. Whats 'Eternal tag'? And why haven't you been back to the base? Everyone's worried about you" She said frowning.

"Najenda didn't want me back so i'm not going back anymore and eternal tag is tag that never ends" He said smiling.

"Then why is she using her sword? And I was sent to find you from Najenda." She added

"Well you see, it's a funny story and Why does she want me now?" He asked while disappearing and reappearing again, only this time he was caught by Nel in a bone crushing hug

"Sorry itse-go,it has to be done now take it like a man" She said cheerfully while a sword sliced down his chest causing blood to squirt out.

Akame just looked at the slight in shock before a white substance formed around the large gash before covering it fully, Leaving only try blood around his gut.

"Man you know you could have at least left my shirt in tack." He stated frowning at the shreds of his shirt on the ground.

It took a minute before the girl's noticed he was now shirtless. The girls looked away blushing different shades of red before Ichigo spoke up.

"Now, Why does she want me Akame?" Ichigo asked.

"She didn't say. She just sent me because I'm the closest one in Night Raid to you."

Ichigo let out a sigh before turning towards Nel and Harribel who just nodded smiling. "Alright let's go."

Ichigo Grabbed Akame's shoulder and the four disappeared leaving only the sound of buzzing behind. After a moment of traveling they reappeared at a wooden house

"That wasn't here when i left" Nel said out loud examining the house

"It's from our newest member. He got to us after you left" Akame answered

" Alright let's get this over with. "He stated walking in behind Akame followed by Nel and Harribel.

Akame lead them to the newly built meeting room that oddly looks like the same one at the original Night Raid base. Akame got back in the group of assassins who turned there head towards the shirtless teen followed by two females.

"Wow Ichigo So that's why you were late!" Lubbock exclaimed smiling like an idiot.

Ichigo merely sidestep to the right letting a water bullet shot blast him towards Lubbock that hit him in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"It's not like that you perv!" Harribel shouted annoyed.

Ichigo chuckled at the outburst before turning towards Najenda

"Well what do you need me for?"He asked slightly annoyed.

"Well i wanted to apologize for last night." Najenda said frowning slightly." I also want to thank you for getting everyone out of the base unharmed."

"I told you the day I came here i would lay my life down if you guys were in danger" He stated plainly.

"I know and we should have trusted you more. I let my emotions do the talking and i tried to stop you even though you're not one of us" She said frowning.

"And i won't ever be now but, I would gladly help if you need don't ever tell me no when I go to leave." He said smiling slightly.

"Very well." She finished before the 3 turned and walked away

"Wait are you guys leaving." Mine asked.

Ichigo looked at the girls in front of him and the girls looked back, followed by a few moments of silence before Ichigo spoke again.

"If we are welcome to stay the night we will." He stated while both Harribel and Nel nodded.

"You got that all from looking at each other?" Akame asked confused.

"Yes." He stated plainly.

Akame, Mine and Sayo all looked at there boss before she let out a sigh " Yes i don't see why not."She said smiling

Ichigo, Nel and Harribel just nodded before walking outside. The three of them sat down in a circle before Ichigo spoke up

"You guys feel it too right?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, Both that Akame girl and Mine girl both have a small bit of spirit energy coming off of them" Harribel answered.

"Do you think it might be from it?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"I don't know. It could be possible that it's from that but, I thought it was destroyed once Aizen was sealed." Nel said outloud.

" It was but, Before Urahara got to the fight in the real Karakura town there was a bright purple light that died down seconds before he arrived. "Ichigo said quietly.

"Did you tell him about the light?" Harribel asked.

"No i haven't told anyone. Only you two know" Ichigo answered.

"Then it could be the effect of the hogyoku then. If it's the same purple light that we seen when we became arrancars then it could have stored most of its power in you and is answering to your will alongside theirs" Harribel stated.

"We need to keep a close eye on them than" Nel added getting a nod from both Ichigo and Harribel.

After the conversation ended all 3 of them materialized their swords and stabbed them in front them before entering their inner worlds.

Ichigo explored his inner world checking around until he found white door with the word labeled beach on it. Ichigo materialized his sword before opening the door slowly only to see a beach along with an ocean with a blond girl relaxing on a chair in the sun

"Hello!" Ichigo called out getting the attention of the girl causing her to bolt to her feet with her sword in hand

Ichigo walked through the door and closed it behind him looking around.

"I-Ichigo?" The blonde haired girl called out confsued

"Harribel?" He called back looking at the girl standing a distance away

"How are you in here? " She asked confused

"I found a random door that said beach and came though. Why are you here? "He asked just as confused.

"Thi-This is my inner world" She said twice as confused as before.

Ichigo looked around at the sight. There was a large beach along with a huge ocean along with several chairs and umbrellas around the beach along with a shed that looked like it held surfbords

"How is this possible?" Ichigo asked approaching the girl. The blonde haired girl had a two piece blue bikini on. She Looked like a human with no white hollow parts at all.

"I-I'm just as confused as you Ichigo"

Ichigo went to say something but he caught sight of something in the water and his eyes widened. Out of the water walked another female that had a large shark find covering her right hand and a white jaw with white shark teeth.

"W-W-who is that?" He stuttered out pointing at the female walking towards them.

Harribel turned and let out a sigh "She in my resurrection, **Tiburón**." She stated "She's also a perv" She added.

"So you must be mister strawberry Harribel takes so much about" The female said after she stopped beside Harribel

Ichigo raised his eyebrow while slightly smirking "Please tell me what she has said about me." He asked pollitly.

"Well since you asked nicely and you're a god- Mhhmmm" She mumbled as Harribels hand clamped over her mouth.

"Say another word and I will lock you up" Harribel said coldly after slowly taking her hand off of her mouth

"You're so mean!" Tiburon said while pouting.

"Oh well." She stated firmly before another voice rang out from the door. Ichigo Immediately materialized his sword and slowly opened it, What he spotted shocked everyone there. The female who stood in the door was none other than Akame.

"W-W-What? How did you get in my inner world!" Ichigo stuttered into a shout as the girl looked at him.

"Is that what your world looks like?" Harribel asked while following Ichigo though the door.

"Yes this is mine."He answered before turning to Akame for an Explanation.

"Well i joined the three of you in your meditation but everything went black and then I awake here" She explained while looking around at the buildings.

Ichigo let out a sigh before a maniacal laughing caught everyone's attention.

"Oh kami no. Anyone but him!" Ichigo shouted out in a slight panic.

"What's wrong Ichigo?And who was that?" The two asked looking at him.

A few seconds of silence passed over before a raspy voice caught the girl's attention

" **Well, Look's like kingy over there brought some friends along this time!"** The Hollow called out smiling

"Uhh Ichigo?" Akame asked.

"Everyone meet my psycho hollow. " Ichigo stated while frowning.

"Why does he look like you?" Hariebel asked

"Why doesn't he have a hollow mask?" Akame asked after.

"Well for starter's, He is my sword spirit and as for the mask i don't know why" Ichigo answered.

" **Well aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriends over there kingy?"**

"Well if you leave us alone after then I will."

" **Aww but i just got here! The only girl i know here is that flaming bitch!"** The hollow shouted

"Uhh flaming bitch?" Harribel asked confused.

"Dawn!" Ichigo called out. After a moment of silence a black flame appeared beside the albino Ichigo and out walked a girl from the fire.

" _You called master?"_ The female answered.

"I told you, Don't call me master, Ichigo is fine. I would like you to meet my friends, Akame and Harribel."

" _It's nice to finally meet you!"_ Dawn said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Dawn."The girls said together.

" _Now I see what you always have to keep pushing those thoughts out of your mind"_ The female said smirking before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Another word and i'll send you away." Ichigo growl quietly.

"What do you mean 'push those thoughts away' ." Harribel asked smirking.

"Nothing!" Ichigo answered before Dawn said another word."Well i think it's time to go!" Ichigo exclaimed looking at the two who nodded

"Uhh how do i leave?" Akame asked confused.

"Just close your eyes and Imagine a open door." Harribel stated before she disappeared along with Ichigo and Akame.

After a moment Ichigo awoken. Opening his eyes he spotted Akame sitting across his lap along with Harribel leaning on his shoulder. A few more moments pass and both Akame and Harribel wake up before looking around. Akame looks up and smiles at Ichigo before getting up and walking away. Harribel smiles at the teen before moving her head away.  
"Did Nel go inside already? Harribel asked as she yawned

Ichigo closed his eyes before reaching out sensing for her, A moment later he opens his eyes and nods. " Yea it seems she is inside." He stated while standing up

"Come one lets go inside now." Ichigo said while holding his hand out for Harribel. Harribel took his hand and was immediately pulled up to her feet. Ichigo then turned and walked inside, letting go of her hand in the process.

Both walked in making their way towards the spare rooms, Ichigo smiled whispered 'goodnight' to her while he left for the room beside hers. Crawling in bed, Ichigo got comfortable before a Quiet knock was heard.

"Come in" Ichigo answered loud enough for the person to hear but quiet enough not to wake anyone.

The door opened quietly and there stood Nel shifting nervously" Can I" She started to ask before Ichigo spoke up

"Yes i don't see a problem with it" He said with a warm smile.

Nel smiled and shut the door before crawling in beside Ichigo and rested her head on his arm before moving closer towards him and falling asleep almost instantly.

Ichigo smiled at the girl before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away. He was awoken by the sun shining in his eyes along with extra weight around him. Ichigo blinked a few times removing the sleep from his eyes and looked around his bed. Ichigo spotted Nel cuddled up to him on his right side and Harribel on his left while both Mine and Akame were asleep on his chest

'When did the other three get here?' He mentally asked while closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

 **XXXX PRIME MINISTER'S PRIVATE MEETING ROOM XXXX**

"So? Where is this so called saviour?" The Prime Minister asked slightly annoyed.

"Well you see sir, He went off course and landed a distance from the Capital. When we went to get him; He was gone." Felix answered back.

"Who is this you are talking about?" Esdeath asked slightly confused.

" I needed a strong warrior to help us deal with Night Raid" The Prime Minister answered.

"And what is the name of this warrior and what does he look like?" Esdeath asked slightly intrigued.

"Well from what these three have told me, It's a teenage male with orange hair." He answered.

"Orange hair you say?" She said out loud tapping her chin as if deep in thought.

"What is it Esdeath? Have you seen anyone that fits that description?"

"Come to think of it, My mate has orange hair and I think his name was Ichigo." She answered still tapping her chin

"That's him!" Felix shouted in shock.

"Where have you seen him?"The Prime Minister asked seriously.

"Well, He entered that tournament I held two days ago and he literally ran into in the forest two weeks ago." She answered smirking.

"Well send word to him and get him here!" The Prime minister demanded.

"I'll see what I can do." Esdeath answered before standing up before walking out

"And Esdeath try to be nice to the boy." Felix called out.

Esdeath turned and glared coldly at the man who just spoke out. " Why should I?"

"Because he can kill anyone. His speed is above any human who ever lived." He stated seriously.

"I am well aware of his speed. I've seen it first hand, along with that Demon he possesses." She stated before throwing an icicle at the male's left eye. " And don't ever tell me what to do."

The male screamed in pain while covering his left eye, trying to stop the blood from flowing down his cheek. "Understood ma'am." He answered quietly.

Esdeath walked out of the room with a small ghost smirk on her face while going towards her room 'I'll send word in the morning then i'll bring him here' She thought to herself

 **XXXX NIGHT RAID'S NEW BASE XXXX**

Ichigo awakes again for the second time, Opening his eyes he immediately spots a pink haired girl smiling at him " Well good morning there." He mumbled quietly.

" Morning" Mine answered softly.

"When did you get here?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders looking away from his gaze. " In the middle of the night." She mumbled quietly which Ichigo heard.

Ichigo just smile before looking at the rest of the girls who are now wake and looking at the teen.

"Morning girl's " Ichigo called out.

"Morning " They all answered.

"When did you get here Harribel and Akame?" He asked looking towards the girls in questioned.

"Well I heard Nel ask to join so I came in after and joined you two." Harribel answered.

"I got here after Mine. " Akame answered smiling at the teen.

"Well don't you girls think that it's time for breakfast?" Ichigo asked mainly looking at Akame who immediately bolted up and ran out. After a Moment everyone heard a male screaming while being dragged down the hall.

" That never seizes to amaze me " Ichigo stated before laughing.

"What was that about?" Nel asked.

"Akame likes food and since Tatsumi is a great cook, She literally drags him out of bed to where ever the kitchen is to make food." Ichigo explained. "Well Mine can you please move, I want to get up and go do my morning training."

Mine blushed and pushed off of his chest and stood at the edge of the bed, letting Ichigo stand up.

Ichigo started stretching his arms followed by his legs while completely oblivious to the fact that the three girls were staring at him. After a few moments Ichigo turned around and spotted the girls. " You know it's not nice to stare at people." He stated breaking the girls out of their trance. The girls immediately looked away with clearly noticeable blushes present on their faces.

Ichigo left out of the room and walked towards towards the front door. Once he was outside his eye's immediately shot over towards the blushes and in a moment span he was behind them staring down at the male who was there.

The male had black hair, deep blue eyes and wore a black long coat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, pointing his sword at the male's coat.

"Esdeath sent me sir. She want's to meet you." He stuttered out."I just stumbled upon this place!" He exclaimed fearfully

"Sorry but since you seen this place, I can't let you live now" He stated coldly before someone called his name

"Ichigo what are you doing out there, Breakfast is ready." Akame stated while walking towards the teen in question

Ichigo just thrusted his sword into the guy's neck. The guy screamed in pain feeling a large metal sword being stabbed through his neck before his head was cut cleanly a moment Ichigo pulled his sword back and swung it towards a nearby tree causing the blood to shot off towards the tree.

"Whats going on out here?" Nel asked followed by everyone else who heard the screams.

"Someone found this place and tried to leave. As you can see he is dead" Ichigo stated plainly, Leaving the meeting with Esdeath out. "Anyway let's go eat." Ichigo said smiling while walking towards the group

"Wow, he showed no mercy!" Tatsumi exclaimed

"That's Ichigo for you. If he feels his friends would be in danger then he will show none" Nel stated smiling.

Breakfast was fairly quiet, no one asked about what happened nor did they want to know. After everyone finished eat Ichigo spoke up.

"Well I have something I need to take care of. Please no one follow me, That includes you Harribel and also you Nel." Ichigo stated looking at the two girls in question.

"Are you coming back?"Akame asked hopeful.

"I have to come back for my friends. " He said before disappearing, Leaving only static behind.

Everyone just frowned at the teens words " So he's not going to change his mind?" Mine asked sadly.

"You only have yourselves to blame for this. His trust was broken one too many times." Harribel answered.

"But we do trust him!" Akame argued back. "There are only three people who don't trust him."

"And who would that be? From what I have seen, He clearly trust's both you and Mine, along with Sayo and Tatsumi. Is there any reason why the other three don't trust him?" Nel asked

"My instincts are what tell me to stay away. He's hiding a dark presence in him that i don't like" Leone stated honestly

"I just don't like how all the girls crawl over him" Lubbock said with a childish pout causing everyone to brand sweat.

"I don't like the fact that he goes off on his own" Najenda added

"So you don't like what you can't control?"Nel asked looking at Najenda. " And Lubbock doesn't like how the girls act. And as for Leone, You have no idea what you're talking about." Harribel stated emotionless.

"Yes i do know!" Leone argued back "He's hiding something I don't like!" Leone growled.

"If he showed you that power, Everyone would be scared of him. He's hiding it for a reason!" Nel growled back

"How will it scare us?" Akame asked.

"You would think he's a completely different person..No scratch that, You all would think he's a monster" Harribel answered.

"Is it about that white mask?" Mine asked curiously.

"No. That dark power makes that mask look like child's play. Hear my warning, Don't try to draw that power out." Nel answered coldly.

 **XXXX AT THE CAPITAL XXXX**

"Man what does she want me for now?" Ichigo said out loud while walking through the slums to the park. After several minutes of walking he stops at the gates before narrowing his eyes.

In the middle of the part stood a group of people. One male had a white mask that had flame designs on the left side of the mask. both of his arms had sleeves that went from his wrist to his elbows. He was shirtless but had white combat pants along with white boots.

The female standing beside him had black hair. She was eating a bag of cookies and had a katana that looked almost the same as Akames. She wore a black uniform along with a red tie and red strips on the right side of the uniform And beside her stood seryu, The girl who killed sheele.

Beside seryu stood a male that had a feather in his white sweatband on the right side of his head. The male had blonde hair and wore a white coat with a black shirt under the coat. Half way down held a tool belt with several pouches along with black pants under the belt and white boots on his feet.

Lastly, A male stood at the end of the group. He had blue short blue hair and head a long blue over coat. Under the coat he had a white sailor shirt with an anchor placed on the middle of the top part of the shirt. He had black jeans and brown boots.

After looking over the group he spotted Esdeath in the middle of the group. Letting a sigh out he started to approach the group while his hands rested on the back of his neck

"You know I only expected you here, not your soldiers." He called out approaching the group.

The group in questioned turned toward the teen reading there weapons." Who are you?" The short girl asked while drawing her sword.

"Wow Esdeath i'm hurt. You didn't even tell them why you had them come with you" Ichigo said grabbing his heart over dramatically.

"Don't speak to her name so lightly!" The male with blue hair shouted before charging at the teen.

Ichigo just let a sigh out before sidestepping and launching his fist into his gut causing him to bend over holding his gut.

"Wave!" Kurome shouted before taking off towards Ichigo attempting to slash him. She brought her sword down but it went through him. "You missed" A voice called out behind her while walking away. Kurome's eyes widen in shock but she shook it off and charged at the teen and slashed at his back. This time Ichigo stepped to the right and brought his hand out and caught her arm and used her momentum and threw her in front of Esdeath.

This time a large blast of fire was shot at the orange haired teen followed by laughter. The males laughter was cut short when the teen walked through the fire with black flames covering his body.

Ichigo finally stopped in front of Esdeath smiling. "It's nice to see you again seryu." Ichigo stated before turning towards Esdeath who finally snapped back into reality after hearing the teens voice.

She looked around and found Kurome beside her and Wave bent over holding his gut along with a small burn mark on the ground " What happened?" She questioned out loud.

"Well I called your name and these guys didn't like it. I think the guys name is wave, he charged at me so I punched his gut and he fell over. The short girl over here called his name out before charging at me twice so I threw her away towards you and the big guy with the white mase tried to burn me but couldn't because of my black flames. The only two who didn't attack me were Seryu and the guy beside her " Ichigo explained.

"Well thank you for not killing them." She stated while giving the three a disappointing look.

"Speaking of which why didn't you attack me?" Ichigo asked looking towards the guy in the white coat.

"Well firstly my name is Run and I didn't attack you because you matched the description Esdeath gave us, Plus Seryu said you're not threat to us." Run explained

"Smart choice, although it would have be ineffective." He stated before looking back at Wave before disappearing and reappearing beside the male than disappearing and reappearing beside Esdeath. "You good there?" He asked looking at the male in question.

"Yea, I'm fine. If that's your full strength then i'm in trouble if we fight" The male stated before forcing himself to straighten out.

"Sorry to tell you but, those were just my reflexes." He stated casually

The blue haired male paled after hearing that and backed up a few steps.

"What about you lady? You okay?" Ichigo asked while crouching down in front of the girl. The girl nodded before standing up.

"How were you able to withstand my flames and what was that black stuff coming off of you?" The male with the white masked asked.

Ichigo just held out his palm before a black flaming ball appeared in his hand" I can use black fire, And I can use it like a shield against other types of fire. I'm guessing that large flame shooter is a teigu as well."Ichigo stated more than asked.

"Yes it is, Good eye young man. The names Bolas nice to meet you." The male stated shyly.

"Ichigo kurosaki. Nice to meet you call." Ichigo said looking around before stopping at Esdeath " Well you sent for me?" Ichigo stated looking at the female.

"Yes please follow me if you would." Esdeath called out while walking away.

"I don't have a choice to I? "Ichigo called back in a joking tone.

"How have you been Seryu?"Ichigo asked briefly glancing at the girl.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Wave asked looking at the two.

"I talked with her briefly the day a member of Night Raid was killed in the park."Ichigo explained.

Wave nodded before asking something else" How are you able to move so fast? It's one thing to be able move to the side but, When Kurome attacked you, It was like you moved right through her."

"I did move around her." He stated plainly.

"But I didn't see it and I watched the whole time." Run stated looking over at the teen.

"And you also doged my slash when I went to attack you when your back was turned. I'm surprised you were able to dodge it and counter it before the strike was even finished." Kurome added.

"Like I told wave, it was only reflexes. I've been in two man fights to let your guard down."He stated before stopping and looking around before narrowing his eyes at a bush and shaking his head before continuing.

"What was that about Ichigo?" Esdeath asked who watched what he did.

"I-I thought I heard a noise." He lied." Tell me, How much have you told them about me Esdeath?" Ichigo asked looking at the female.

"Everything but your abilities. You haven't even told me so I wasn't able to tell them. And as for the reason they attacked you I will punish them after." She stated smiling wide

"Well I wouldn't call it attack, I would call it a one sided defence. So there is no need for that." Ichigo stated smiling.

"Then if you're going to defend them you have to give something up in return." She stated before her smile widened.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked

"Oh not to much, Just yourself tonight." She stated in a seductive tone.

"Well I guess if it saves these guys from the torture then I have to." Ichigo stated forcing a smile.

"Then I guess you three are off the hook this time." She said smiling at the three before stopping.

"Well you guys can go now, Me and Ichigo have a meeting ." Esdeath stated while walking towards the Prime Minister's meeting room.

"So,Who want's to meet me now?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You will find out when we get there, now shut up and keep walking." She stated in annoyed voice.

After several long minutes of walking Ichigo finds himself waiting outside of a pair of double doors 'She says we have a meeting but leaves me out here while she goes off to the same meeting.' Ichigo mentally complained while leaning against a pillar in front of the door.

A few more moments go by until the large doors open with Esdeath holding them open. " You can enter now."She stated.

"About damn time. " Ichigo mumbled walking past her towards the table.

After entering the room, The first person he spots is a large male eating a chicken leg with a gold ring on his right hand. " Ah welcome my boy!" He exclaimed happily.

"So you're the Prime Minister I assume?" He asked cautiously.

"The one and only. Please have a seat." He insited.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand." Ichigo stated while forcing a smile.

"Suit yourself." He sated before grabbing another chicken leg.

"So, What does the Prime Minister need with me?" Ichigo asked looking at the man in question.

"Right to the point ah? Well first let me start with this, I'm the one who brought you here in the first place." He stated seriously.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes looking directly at the male. "Get to the point." He stated coldly.

"Well you see I've been having problems with a group called Night Raid, I need you to take care of it." He demanded more than asked.

"Well what's in it for me?" He asked keeping his gaze locked with the man but his senses open.

"Anything you want. . Women. All im asking you is to think it over." He stated smiling.

"No. I refuse to do so." Ichigo stated coldly.

"Why is that my boy?"He Curiously.

"If you're the man who brought me here just for something stupid that you couldn't deal with on your own then i'm not helping."

"Well then maybe this will peak your intrest." The man in turn snaped his finger and out strolled a man holding a younger female.

"Ichigo!" The girl called out.

"K-Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed before looking at the girl.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ichigo roared, His spirit pressure raising through the roof. Causing everyone including Esdeath to drop to their kneels at the sudden pressure.

After a second two static buzzes filled the room and Nel along with Harribel appeared beside him.

"Ichigo! What is going on?" Nel asked in a worried laced voice

"Nel i need you to get that girl with the black hair out of here now before this pressure kills her. I've tried my best to avoid getting her mixed in but this bastard got her mixed in."

In a moment span Nel was beside Karin and gone.

"If you ever touch my family again I will not hesitate to kill you."Ichigo stated while letting the pressure off.

Esdeath could only look at the guy in sheer awe 'Such power!' She mentally shouted.

"You are walking a thin line brining my family into this. It's one thing to bring me here, It's another to try and threaten my family to get me to listen" Ichigo growled at the man who was still struggling to get to his feet. "Harribel tell everyone i'm not coming back tonight but i'll be there tomorrow" He whispered towards her. before she disappeared in a buzz.

"Esdeath let's go, If i stay here another second I might do something. " He stated while picking her up on his back and carrying her out out of the room before slamming the door shut.

"That could have went better" Felix mumbled out loud.

"Yes it could have but, I fear I made a grave mistake on my part bringing that girl here."

After a few moments of silence between the two Esdeath spoke up.

"Ichigo" She called out sofly "What was that? That sudden pressure back in that meeting? And why weren't you affected by it?" She asked quietly.

"That pressure back there was from me, It's a thing from where i'm from. It's called Reiatsu, It's something soul reapers have. "He answered while putting her down on a bench in the training area.

"But why did you summon it?" She asked looking at the teen.

"He brought my sister who had nothing to do with this. Who ever brings my family into stuff like this will pay the price"He answered with a low growl

"But she is weak, That's why she was brought here." Esdeath stated plainly.

"You say she's week but she stood longer than you under my Reiatsu, Don't ever call my family weak. You Will Regret it" He stated in another low growl.

"You're still staying here. You promised you would." She argued.

"Yes, As much as I would hate to stay in the same area with that guy I will stay because I promised it."Ichigo said smiling.

"Who were those two girls that showed up at the meeting and how weren't affected by it?"

"Those girls were my friends from the world I was from and they both has Reiatsu, It helps protecting people from pressure like that but, That was only 5% of it. "Ichigo explained sitting beside her.

"Only 5%!" Esdeath exclaimed in awe again."You're really on a new level of power here" She stated hugging him tightly." And remember you're my mate no one else's!" She added in a possessive growl.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What do we do now?"Ichigo asked looking down at the blue haired female.

"How about a quick spar?" She asked smiling.

"Just you? Why not get Kurome and Wave? You will need more than just you to actually challenge me." He stated plainly.

"Are you doubting my power?"She asked sending a large piece of ice into his chest only to melt once it gets close to him.

"No, I'm saying you will need more people in order to pose a challenge to me" He stated melting more ice that was summoned around him.

"Ugh! Fine" She shouted in a fit of rage before running of towards the people in question.

Ichigo let out a sigh before walking in the middle of the field before sitting down closing his eyes.

After a few moments she finally returned. Almost immediately an icicle was thrown at his head, Ichigo just tilted his head to the right letting the chunk of ice fly past him

"You missed!" He called out tauntingly while standing up. looking at the three standing on the other side.

"Don't get too cocky kid." Esdeath hissed. "Kurome, Wave You both are fighting with me in this spar. Most times wouldn't let this but after that meeting, It has come to my attention he needs to be taught some manners so don't hold back!" She hissed while pulling her repare out.

Both of them looked at Esdeath before drawing their weapons.

Kurome's sword formed a black sphere at the end of it causing one person with a shield to raise from the ground.

Wave pulled his sword and smirked and uttered the words 'grand chariot' Causing a large dragon to consume him. After a moment the dragon disappeared and there stood wave in a set of blue armor with a half circle behind him.

'His armor is the same as Bulats, It look's like an upgraded version of it. If that's the case then it will be faster and stronger.' Ichigo mentally analyzed before materializing his sword in his right hand.

"Use all of your strength if it's a three on one."Esdeath said smirking.

"No can do. If I do those two would die" Ichigo called back. "Let's start now!" Ichigo called out again.

The moment Ichigo said that Wave shot forward followed by Kurome then Esdeath. In a flash both Ichigo and Wave were exchanging blow for blow. Ichigo jumped back narrowly avoiding a slash from Kurome and was forced to defend when Esdeath shot at him at speeds equal to Akame. Ichigo brought his arm up to block the second strike from Esdeath's foot. Ichigo smirked before grabbing her leg and throwing her into Wave and was forced to dodge a slash from Kurmore.

"What happened? You were talking so big earlier? " Esdeath called out taunting the teen.

"I have yet to find a reason to take this seriously yet" Ichigo stated before being forced to kick the approaching shield man. Time seemed to slow down and Ichigo caught a glimpse of the male's eye slightly before the male's hand brought his hand up and slid his glasses back down.

"Ahh I get it now, Wave uses speed and power to over try to overpower his opponent while Kurmore uses the bodies she raises from the ground to force her opponent to block the strike while she tries to get the person while he or she is distracted by the puppet. " Ichigo summed up looking at the two " But Esdeath charges in first acting only on instincts" He added.

"You got all of that from those few clashes?" The three asked in unison.

"Yea, I let you go first so I can get a feeling how you all fight but, now it's my turn."

The moment Ichigo finished talking he shot forward at speeds faster than Esdeath causing the three to jump in different directions. A ghost smirk appeared on Ichigo's face before dashing towards wave at a faster speed than before. Ichigo let loose a series of punches and kicks at the man forcing him to defend before a kick to his back shot him forward. Ichigo walked up to the male and stood over him before picking him up and sending a strong punch to his helmet causing it to shatter before another punch knocked him out. Ichigo dropped him and turned to the girls charging him.

In a moment span both girls were kicked towards each other causing them to crash into each other. " Your team work needs a lot of improvement."Ichigo stated while standing a small distance away from the two.

"That's it!" Esdeath shouted in a rage before uttering 'Mahapadma'. Suddenly a small blue sphere started to form before everyone was frozen, Or so she thought.

Esdeath dashed at the defenceless teen only to receive a kick from her side sending her flying. The blue sphere disappeared leaving a confused Esdeath and Kurmore.

"What! How could you move in that!" Esdeath asked utterly confused.

"The same thing won't work on me twice." He stated plainly before turning towards Kurmore.

As he started to walk towards her a series of feather s caused him to back flip back before glancing at the new arrival.

"Sorry i'm let Ms. Esdeath" Run called out. Run had white feathers keeping him floating in the air while a series of feathers flew around him.

Again Ichigo was forced to dodge a large ball of flames coming from the south west.

"As am I Ms. Esdeath."Bolas called out approaching forward.

"So you both waited until now to join? I thought you were having fun watching at the door" Ichigo called out smiling.

"As much as it was fun but once Esdeath was found on the ground we decided to intervene" Run stated with a smile.

"Alright time to change my plan then. 5% wont work for all of you, Lets try moving it up to 15% just to be safe." Ichigo stated while everyone along with wave stood up and made there way together.

"By the way Ichigo, These guys are the jagers. The strongest around the capital." Esdeath announced proudly.

"Well if that's all let's continue."

Ichigo shot forward slower than before causing Esdeath to laugh. "That's slower than before!" She called out.

Once Ichigo was half way toward them he sped up causing him to disappear beside the group and send a devastating kick towards run shotting him sideways, Using the momentum of the kick Ichigo slammed his fist into the armored Wave causing him to shot the opposite way of Run. The moment Ichigo's foot landed on the ground he send his left palm toward Kurmore followed by another palm toward bols's gut, Sending all of them flying in seperate ways in a moment's span.

Ichigo then proceeds to kick Esdeath only to barley block it with both of her hands but is thrown a distance away due to the force.

"Sorry, It's nothing to you guys but you were in my way."Ichigo called out looking over at the several craters in the walls and the ground. " Especially you Run, You pose the most of a threat. More than Esdeath I might add." Ichigo stated before jumping over Esdeath's foot before sending a devastating kick towards her head only to be blocked by ice but still thrown back several feet.

"How is he more of a threat!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Those feathers hold something more than that it seems."Ichigo explained before shooting towards Esdeath and sending several kicks to the same spot only to be blocked by ice causing a few gusts of wind everywhere until the ice broke and the last kick sent Esdeath shooting into a wall.

"I think that's match." Ichigo called out looking around smiling

"Yea, Since we can't keep fighting I guess you win." Run said while pulling himself out of the crater. Ichigo approached the male before helping him out of the hole before doing the same with everyone else along with Esdeath.

Ichigo just sat across from them smiling.

"Ichigo, What did you mean about me posing a threat to you more than Esdeath?" Run asked looking at the teen.

"I ment your teigu, just by looking at it. It does more then just let you fly and shot feathers. Someone would have assumed that it only does those two things but, i didn't want to find out so I made sure I took you out first." Ichigo explained.

"Well you were right about those not being the only things." He stated smiling.

"You think you could get the other's to their room's while I take Esdeath to hers?" He asked looking at the male.

"Yup, I have no problem with that. It was nice to meet you Ichigo." Run said holding his hand out.

"It was nice to meet you also Run." Ichigo answered shaking the boy's hand.

Ichigo in turn stood up and walked towards Esdeath's unconscious body and picked her up bridal style and carried her off towards her room. Once Ichigo got to her room he placed the female down before walking over towards her couch.

"Ichigo?" A soft voice called out getting his attention.

"Yes Esdeath what is it?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Come here." She demanded more than asked.

Feeling bad about how hard she was thrown he complied and walked over to her. "What is it?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"Sleep with me tonight." She stated looking up at the teen " Don't even think of saying no." She added causing the teen to sigh in defeat.

"Fine." Ichigo climbed in bed beside her, Esdeath in turn turned towards the teen and wrapped her arms around him pulling him towards her before they both feel into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/n: There, I finally finished this chapter. I couldn't find a good place to end it so I ended it there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I decided to explain something from last chapter that a few people are confused about.**

 **Ichigo leaving the Prime Minister alive:** The reason why Ichigo didn't kill him at the meeting is because Ichigo did **Not** know the full extent of his power. If Ichigo killed him it would be way too easy, Plus I have something planed latter on near the end of this story that would involve him and Ichigo, No the Minister isn't going to die fast and hard.  
 **  
Ichigo Killing the Messenger:** So far in the story it is painful obvious that a few people don't trust Ichigo and it's mainly from him telling them how he got to that dimension. The reason why he killed the man was simple, Even though he his not fully trusted, he is not going to let any information slip to the empire about him being associated with Night Raid **.** He still see's everyone in Night Raid as his friend and he would do nearly anything to keep them from suffering.

 **That's all I needed to explain now on with the chapter.**

Ichigo, like any other day is awoken by the sun shining directly into his eyes. Ichigo begins by clearing the sleep out of his eyes before nodding a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his lower waist, Looking to where the are coming from he spots Esdeath sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her face. Looking at the girl confused as to 'how he got here'. He begins to ponder until he remembers the previous night's events.

'That's right I promised to stay here for the night. 'Ichigo concluded before smiling at the sleeping girl. Slowly trying to ease his way out of her arms he quickly replaces the pillow he used that night to the place he was just laying causing the girl to hug the pillow tighter while a small form makes it's way on to her face.

Using this to his advantage, he quietly makes his way out of her room before shutting the door as quiet as he can before making his way towards the training grounds where he had his spar with Esdeath and most of the Jagers. Stopping at the door, he briefly looks back to see if he isn't followed by Esdeath before turning back around and walking into the large training area

Immediately after entering the training area he notices that all the craters that were made by the spar were filled and replaced almost perfectly. Looking around the room he notices that the room is completely empty along with no guards watching the area. Using the empty area to his advantage, he begins to walk towards the field and takes sit in the far right corner and begins to mediate.

A few hours go by and still there was no sign of anyone around, not Esdeath or any of the Jagers. " That's strange there should be people around here or at least guards in the area watching for any people trying to break in, Even if the chance is low with the most feared women living here it still could happen." Ichigo stated out loud not opening his eyes for a second.  
A few minutes pass with complete silence before Ichigo finally gets up and slowly makes his way back through the doors he came though. After some time of walking Ichigo finds himself back in the slums. Taking a moment Ichigo looks all around him before he continues on his way only to hear shouting from a club in front of him. Deciding to check the shout out he makes his way over to the cub he heard screaming from and opens the door.

" OI, Get up slave girl!" A male voice calls out from around the corner. The girl immediately gets up and makes her way back towards the male who called her " Hurry up slut of your friends will pay the price!" another man hisses out.

"Oi!" A male calls out from the door getting everyone's attention " What's going on here?" The male asks again while making his way towards the open room.

"None of your business kid now scarm!" The second male hissed out.

" Sorry but I can't do that, Not after what I just heard" He states while walking out into the open. " Now care to explain what's going on?" Ichigo asked looking at the men.

"I said scram kid!" The second male hissed while getting up.

"And I already told you no, Unless you want to try and make me?" He asked taunting the second man.

"You asked for it!" The male shouted before charging at the boy only to be stopped by the teens foot

Ichigo let out a sight before running his hands through his hair looking down at the man. " Now you can tell me what's going on and why you're disrespecting these three ladies or i'll beat it out of you." Ichigo stated irritated.

"Like hell! That guy was weak but i'm not as weak as him!" The man shouted before grabbing a knife from his pocket while charging at the teen slashing at his throat. Ichigo just ducked and sent a knee to his gut sending him in the air before using both hands to smash him back down into the ground.

Ichigo looked towards the girl that was slightly shaking from the damage that the teen caused but she stood in front of two girls. The girl standing in front of her wore a pink hat. She had pink hair and pink eyes and a pink rain coat and pink shoes.

The girl to the left had yellow hair, a yellow hair clip and a yellow raincoat followed by yellow boots. The other girl had blue hair, a blue raincoat along with blue boots.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked more than said looking at the pink haired female.

"H-hello" She replied shaken.

"Can you tell me why these two idiot were harassing you?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl.

"The-they were our master's" She answered frowning at the men.

"Master's?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes" She answered still a little shaken.

"Why would you call ass holes like these master?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because our village sold us to them. " She stated before breaking down into tears.

"Don't worry these guys won't hurt you anymore."He stated giving the girl a warm smile. " Can you tell me your name?" Ichigo asked politely.

"You want to know my name?" She asked shocked.

"Yes that is what I asked. If you want you don't have to but i'll tell you my name. My name is Ichigo kurosaki." He said smiling.

"No, it's not that. It's just that no one ever wanted to know our names before. My name is Air." She stated smiling weekly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Air. Are your friends okay?" He asked looking behind the girl.

"Y-yea I think" She stated frowning.

"Well how about I help you and your friends and bring you guys to get checked out and fixed up?" He asked looking over at her friends.

Air looked at her friends then back at the teen before answering. " Are you sure you would be able to help us?" She asked skeptical

"Yes of course. I can't just leave you girls alone with these perves, So what do you say?"

Air hesitated before nodding " If you can please do." She stated weakly smiling.

Ichigo slowly walked over to the girl and knelt down before picking the two girls up before turning to the pink haired girl. " Do you want me to carry you or can you walk?" He asked looking at the girl.

"I can-ugh" Air let out a pained grunt while trying to move her left foot before grabbing on to the wall for support. Ichigo seen this and walked in front of the girl and crouched down in front of her. " Get on my back, I can carry all of you to the medical area." Ichigo stated smiling before Air climbed on his back. After a second Ichigo began to carry the three to the closest medical area before having to put them in separate beds for their injuries.

After waiting in the waiting area for an hour, Air limped out before smiling at the teen.

"Are you alright now?" He asked looking at the bandaged leg

"Yes, They said that I just sprained it." Air said before sitting next to Ichigo.

"What about your friends? Did they say anything about them?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Fal just passed out from not eating and Luna just fainted from pain. They should be out soon." She stated getting a nod from the orange haired teen.

"Once they're done, how about I take the three of you out for something to eat? My treat." Ichigo asked looking at the girl sitting beside him.

"Really? You would do that for complete strangers?" She asked shocked yet again.

"Uh yea? Why wouldn't I? " He asked confused.

"Well usually the only time people take us out to eat is if they want something in return" Air stated looking away from the teen.

"Well i don't. I just want to take you and your friends out for a proper meal." He stated giving a warm smile towards the girl.

A few moments of silence went between the two before the sound of doors opening caught their attention. Air shot out from her seat and ran over to her two friends and hugged both of them smiling.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Air exclaimed happily.

"Uhh Air how did we get here?" The one named Luna asked.

"My new friend Ichigo carried us all here after beating those guys up!" She said smiling.

"Well where is this 'Ichigo' guy? "Fal asked.

"That sound be me." Ichigo stated while walking up to the girls.

"Air is this true? " Luna asked skeptical of her friends explanation.

"Yes it is! And he carried us all here!" She repeated smiling.

Both girls turned towards the teen and bowed slightly " Thank you for your help Ichigo." The stated in unison.

"Don't worry about it, Just glad to help. Oh, Air let them know." Ichigo added looking at the grl.

"Uhh, Air what is he talking about?" Fal asked looking towards her friend for an explanation yet again.

"Ichigo said he would take us out for food and pay for it once you two woke up." She answered smiling. "With no strings attached."

"Really?" The two asked looking at the teen who nodded.

"Yes really, now shall we eat?"Ichigo asked looking at the group. " I don't know any good places so you girls get to pick" Ichigo added.

The three girls dragged the teen out despite Airs injuries. The group stopped at a large tavern before going in and finding a both to sit in.

"Order anything you girls want it's all on me today." Ichigo said while smiling warmly at the three girls.

Half way through their meal Ichigo's name was called out from the door followed by approaching footsteps. Turning around Ichigo spots Lubbock walking towards him

"Yes" Ichigo answered looking at the green haired man.

"So this is what you're doing?" He stated teasing the teen.

"What? I'm helping my friends, Is there a problem with that?" Ichigo asked looking at him

"Well yes it is because everyone's been looking for you. It's about that girl, Karin I think her name was" Lubbock stated causing the teens eyes to go wide.

"What about her? Is something wrong?" He asked with panic clear in his voice.

"Yes, She has been looking for you today." Lubbock stated looking around at the group.

"Well, Tell everyone i'll be there in a bit." Ichigo stated calming down a bit.

"Okay. I'll let her know. What about these three? "Lubbock asked gesturing to the girls.

Ichigo looked at the girls before back at the male. " I'll bring them, That's if they want to come with me." Ichigo stated looking at the girls before Lubbock protested

"No, They can't come." Lubbock stated.

"To bad, If they want to come with me then they WILL come with me." Ichigo stated coldly.

Ichigo looked at the girls smiling while ignoring Lubbock's protests. After a few minutes Lubbock walked off pissed off from being ignored.

"Don't worry about him, He's a cranky perv." Ichigo stated causing the girls to laugh.

After a fairly peaceful lunch, Ichigo payed for all the food that the girls ate before looking at them. " Well, Do you want to come with me? Or do you want me to rent a room for you tonight?" Ichigo asked looking at the group.

"C-can we come with? I don't want to be alone in this Capital anymore" Air stated innocently.

"If Air trusts you enough then we will come as well." Fal stated for the two others.

"Alright. "Ichigo stated before standing up gesturing for the girls to follow him. The group walked up to the gate before stopping. In one swift motion Ichigo grabbed all three of them in a hug before disappearing leaving only a static buzz before reappearing somewhere else. The moment the girls feet touched the ground they feel to there knees slightly shaken by the sudden move speed while looking up at the teen.

"What was that?" Air asked confused.

"It's a move that lets me move large distances around. " Ichigo stated while helping The girls up to there feet before the door of the odd house shot open showing Akame ready to kill the intruders but stopped once she seen Ichigo, Gaining an instant smile.

"Ichigo!" She called out hugging him.

"Yes, I am back for now Akame."

"Wait Akame as the red eyed killer?" Air asked fearfully.

"Ichigo who are they?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the three girls.

"Well they are my new friends so treat them with respect." Ichigo stated sternly.

"Well, i'm Air, She's Luna and the other girl Fal" Air stated.

"It's nice to meet you all. Any friend of Ichigo is a friend of mine." Akame said smiling before gesturing them all inside.

"Akame lead us to where that girl is. I need to see her and talk to her it's of the utmost importance" Ichigo stated urgently.

"She is in the main room with Mine and Sayo Right now." Akame stated causing Ichigo to inwardly panic.

'With mine and Sayo? Oh kami Mine won't like her at all!'Ichigo mentally shouted.

" Karin?" Ichigo called out after entering the room.

"Ichigo!" Karin called out smiling.

" How has everyone been treating you?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl.

"Good for the most part." Karin answered smiling at the teen. " If anyone gives you problems tell me and i'll deal with them." Ichigo stated protectively.

"Ichigo? Where is here? And why was I brought here?" Karin asked.

" Well I've been here for the past two weeks and i still have no idea where 'Here' is. All know is that I was dragged here though a portal." Ichigo answered honestly.

"But why am I here?"Karin asked again.

"Well from that meeting yesterday, What I got from it was that I was brought here to deal with Night Raid." Ichigo answered.

"What!" AKame shouted shocked.

"Yeah the Prime Minister brought me here to deal with Night Raid but, I have no intention to help them." Ichigo stated

"That still doesn't explain why i'm here." Karin stated irritated.

"The Prime Minister tried to use you to convince me but made everything worse." Ichigo added. "Speaking of which, How did they get you? They would have to try to get passed dad to get you."

"Well this girl asked for my help then lead me towards a soccer field then pushed me onto the grass. Once I went to get up I fell though the ground and then I awoke tied up." Karin explained.

"I'm Just glad you're not hurt at all. "Ichigo finished.

"Uhh Ichigo who is she and who are these girls? " Mine asked looking at the group.

"Well Karin is my sister and these three are: Air, Luna, Fa" Ichigo stated smiling.

"Why aren't you shocked Mine?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You've brought so many people here to join us it's no surprise any more." Mine stated shaking her head.

"Uhh Mine, These girls aren't going to join. I'm just helping them out." Ichigo said smirking.

"Actually, Ichigo we need to talk to you… In private for a second please." The three girls asked together.

"Alright let's go out back and talk then."

The group made their way out back before stopping at the back of the house. "What is it girls?" Ichigo asked looking at them.

The girls looked to each other before nodding causing Air to speak up " Ichigo, We would like to stay with you. We would like you to be our new master." Air stated.

Ichigo stood looking blankly at them while the words sink in causing his eyes to widen. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"We want you to be our new master." Air repeated.

"I got that much but why?"

"Well you're the nicest person we have met and you saved us all." Air explained.

"A-Are you sure you want that?" Ichigo asked still confused.

"Yes we are" Fal stated this time.

"If it would make you happy then sure." Ichigo stated before the three hugged the teen.

"You know that i'm friends with Night raid right?" Ichigo stated seriously.

"Y-Yea we could tell." Luna spoke up.

"If you girls can accept them then i'm sure they would like to have you here."

"What about that green haired guy? Is he part of them too?" Fal asked smiling.

"Yes unfortunately but watch But for him he is a huge perv." Ichigo stated seriously.

"Understood master. " Luna said smiling.

"One more thing, please don't call me master and Am I aloud to mark you?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"W-what do you mean mark us?"Air stuttered out.

"Well, you see my the power of my teigu is black flame and it let's me mark people I see fit." Ichigo explained.

"Will it hurt?" Luna asked.

"Yes, It will hurt but it also allows me to save you from death. I only marked two people so far and the pain only lasted a minute." Ichigo answered. " But if you don't want to you don't need to." Ichigo added.

"Give us sometime to think it over please." Air answered.

"Yes take your time, Don't feel inclined to do so if you don't want to." Ichigo stated giving the girls a warm smile, before walking inside. approaching the group inside.

"What did you just say brat!" Karin shouted.

"You heard me!" Mine shouted back.

The shouting continued until doors of the meeting room swung open revealing an annoyed Ichigo. Ichigo walked towards the group gathered there glaring heavily at the two who were just shouting.

"Both of you knock it off, now!" Ichigo stated sternly. " Karin don't start fights with my friends. Mine don't start fights with my sister."Ichigo stated before looking around at the group.

"Akame what happened to my friends that were here yesterday?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl.

"I don't know."Akame answered.

Ichigo closed his eyes before extending his senses before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Now Come out!" Ichigo shouted annoyed.

"Looks like we have been found"A female voice called out before giggling. Four figures jumped out of a tree grinning like were three males and one female.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Akame asked while walking towards the door before a hand stopped her pushing her behind the teen.

"Stay behind me, These guys look dangerous."Ichigo stated sternly.

"Hey! I'm a girl not a guy!" The female shouted.

"I don't care. I take by your presence that you want a fight?" Ichigo asked while materializing his sword.

"What a sharp kid, It's almost how scary how good this guys instincts are." The male said grinning smiling.

"If you've been in as many fights as me you would. And judging how your presence in your body is off i'd say you went under some experiments that no one knows about?" Ichigo stated as he analyzed their presences.

"He really is a remarkable person, you got that all from looking us?" The larger male asked.

"Uh yea, Its not that hard to miss so now explain yourselves before I kill you." Ichigo stated looking at the group.

"What good would it do if we told you? If you're going to kill us there is no point now is there?" The female reasoned.

"Then answer how you found this place then?" Ichigo demanded seriously.

"How could we not? Our master placed something in those three sluts that you took from us! Give them back or we will kill you."The larger male stated.

"You? Kill me?" Ichigo asked before breaking out into a fit of laughed. "The empire's strongest and her strongest members spared with me and they lost. What makes you guys any different?"Ichigo stated smirking confidently.

"The fact we can use every bone in our body." The the shorter male stated.

In a blink of an eye Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind the larger guy before large gashes appeared all over his arms and chest causing blood to spray out followed by a grunt of pain causing the male to drop to one knee.

"Wha-what? I didn't even see his sword move!" The female exclaimed nervously.

"Now who wants to die next?" Ichigo stated cocky.

"You little bastard!" The second male shouted charging at the male before an arc of energy shot into his side shocking everyone.

"Don't you dare try and touch my friend!" Akame hissed, her katana smocking lightly.

"Akame what was that attack?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl.

Akame just looked at her sword confused before shrugging her shoulders. " I don't know, Something inside me told me to swing immediately after unsheathing it." Akame explained emotionless.

Ichigo decided not to think about it before turning to the others " I would show you what a true strike like that looks like but it would draw attention, maybe tomorrow. " Ichigo stated before walking towards the other two " Now tell me what I want or you will be next."Ichigo stated before his sword started to glow a dark black.

"N-never we won't tell you anything!" The female stated scared while hiding behind the other man. The other man was speechless, only shaking fear.

"I usually don't harm ladies but i'll make an exception this once." Ichigo stated before he swung his sword down towards them realising the black flames that has been gathered in the tip of his sword.

The flames died down in a few seconds leaving nothing not even ashes. Akame looked confused before she remembered his partner's power.

"Akame, Are you okay?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl in question. Akame was panting lightly and she was down on one knee.

"Yea, I think i am. That last attack took more out of me then I thought it would." She stated between deep breathes.

" Do you think you would be able to do that attack again?" Ichigo asked walking towards her.

"I, I don't know."She answered while struggling to stand up.

" Here i'll help you." Ichigo stated picking the girl up bridal style along with the sheath of her katana earning a gasp from the Akame.

"How are you able to pick that up without being damaged?" Akame stated shocked.

"What do you mean? People can't pick up the sheath?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No, No one can pick up any part of this teigu without getting hurt by it."

Ichigo just shrugged and walked inside ignoring everyone while walking over towards her room before putting her down in her bed.

"Akame, Can I see your teigu? I want to check something about it." Ichigo asked gesturing towards **Murasame. "** Don't worry i will give it back after. " ****

Akame hesitated before nodding towards the teen.

Ichigo grabbed **Murasame** then slid his hand along the length of the blade slowly making sure not to cut himself.

'You feel that too?' Ichigo asked mentally.

" **Yea, It has traces of your Reiatsu on it. This could be a bad thing if it continues."** His hollow answered.

'Is there anyway to teach her how to use that attack? She used it once so it should work shouldn't?' Ichigo asked again.

" **I don't know but, if it isn't dealt with soon, It Will Kill her."** His hollow stated laughing.

'How long do you it has if it goes left alone?' Ichigo asked his hollow, worry clear in his voice.

" **About a week but, If she can learn how to use that attack then it could save her. Why do you care about these assholes all of his sudden? These fuckers don't trust you and yet you come back every time. It annoys the piss out of me!"** His hollow shouted angrily.

Ichigo just ignored his hollow and cursed under his breath before opening his eyes.

"Ichigo? What's going on? Why did you get all silent all of a sudden?" Akame asked kneeling beside the teen.

"Hmm?" Ichigo asked shaking his head before looking at the source of the voice.

"Well, Is there something wrong with **Murasame?"** Akame asked worried.

"Well that's a bit complicated but it's not **Murasame."** Ichigo answered before frowning briefly looking at the girl.

" Then what's wrong?" Akame asked, clearly concerned about her friend.

"Well how do I put this? That attack earlier what did you do to do it?" Ichigo asked.

"A voice in my head told me to just swing the sword. " Akame explained again.

"What did the voice sound like?" Ichigo asked looking at the confused girl.

"I don't know it just told me to try it." Akame answered again.

Letting out a sigh before bringing his hand down in one swift motion. " **Did the voice sound like this?"** Ichigo asked in as raspy voice.

Akame paused before nodding slowly. There was a moment of silence before the mask fell off of Ichigo's face and smashed on the ground. Akame was taken back by the teens face.

For the second time, Akame seen Ichigo with a sadden expression looking at her. "Ichigo what's wrong?" Akame asked looking at the sadden teen.

Akame didn't get an answer, Ichigo just raised his hand and slammed it down on the mask shattering it into pieces that couldn't be seen by the human eye. Akame just stared at the teen, shocked by his actions until the room filled with sounds of static.

"Ichigo?" Nel called out walking towards her friend along with Harribel, both clearly worried about the teen.

"It's my fault" Ichigo mumbled out barely audible.

"What? What did you say?" Harribel answered.

"It's my fault." Ichigo stated a little louder.

"What's your fault?" Nel asked worried.

Ichigo pointed to the sword sitting beside him " analyze that sword and you will know." Ichigo answered frown.

Both Nel and Harribel moved their hands over the sword before their eyes widened. " Bu-but how? How is that possible?" Nel exclaimed surprised.

"I don't know but it's clearly there." Ichigo stated looking towards Akame.

"Can someone explain what is going on here ?" Akame asked clearly confused.

"Your sword. It has traces of Ichigo's Reiatsu on it." Nel explained.

"How is that bad?" Akame asked.

"It means if you don't learn that attack you did today in a week, You Will die from it." Ichigo stated seriously.

"What? How will I die from that?" Akame asked again.

" You see, My Reiatsu is special. My Reiatsu has both Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy in it, Meaning that my reiatsu is like a dark hole that never fills. If a normal person were to somehow get my reiatsu than it would kill them because they have no way to release that energy." Ichigo explained.

"So you mean if i don't learn that attack I will die? " Akame asked emotionless.

"Yes but, I'm not going to let that happen. I will train you how to use it no matter what the cost." Ichigo stated confidently.

"I'm going to let everyone know alright?" Nel stated before something grabbed her hand.

"No. If they found out this was because of my presence, it would make everything worse. " Ichigo stated sternly.

Nel just nodded before walking away from the group followed by Harribel.

 **TIME SKIP 4 DAYS**

Akame was panting lightly, she was standing beside Ichigo while staring at the clouds. It's been less than a week and still no progress has been made with learning that attack she used that night.

"Well, want to call it a day? Or do you want to try once more?" Ichigo asked looking at the panting girl.

"Once more, I think I have the stance down. The only problem is when I try to send that energy out." She stated confidently.

"Alright, once more then we go back to the base" Ichigo stated while standing up 10 feet away. "Remember, I'm training you the same way I was taught. Attack me like you want to kill me."

Akame nodded and stood up, her sword pointed towards Ichigo. She narrowed her eyes before bolting off towards Ichigo.

After several more hours the sun went down and the moon started showing itself.

Just as Ichigo was about to tell Akame to pack it up, he noticed the blade start to glow cyan blue before a short energy spike shot out the tip.

After Akame seen the spike shot out her jaw droped before smiling like a mad women.

"Yes!" She shouted out excited. " finally I'm getting somewhere with this."

"That's a good start, it may not be what it was the first time but the training is definitely paying off." Ichigo stated smiling while walking towards her.

In her mix of excitement she ran up to Ichigo and kissed him, shocking Ichigo.

Several seconds pass and Akame pulls back and looks away from him

"S-sorry." She mumbles quietly.

' _Did she just-'_

' _ **Yes she did. I can't believe little ichi finally got his first kiss!'**_ His hollow exclaimed in a mocking parenting time.

' _Oh fuck off mom!'_ He shot back.

' _ **Oh no, you did not just compare me to that bitch!'**_

' _Don't act like my parent and I won't mom!'_ He shot back while cutting the connection between them

Several moments of silence pass before another word was spoken

"Umm let's head back now?" Ichigo asked looking at Akame who has a clearly visible blush.

"Umm yes let's please." She stated all too quickly.

' _I can't believe I just did that!' She mentally cursed._

Within seconds both appeared back at the hideout causing Akame to turn to face Ichigo

"Look Ichigo, I'm sorry I did-" her speech was cut short when two fingers pressed into her forehead.

"You don't need to apologize, you got caught up in the moment. Maybe it would be different if you liked me or something." He stated smiling

"That's the thing though!" She shouted before looking down at the ground. "I do like you" She whispered out.

 **A/N: Bam! Akame tells Ichigo her feelings.**

 **How will he react? What would happen to everyone else?**

 **Sorry about the late update I've had a lot to deal with. College shit etc….**

 **On a side note, after this story is done I will be making a DXD and Naruto cross over, but not until this story is done. I might make one chapter and see how it goes along with the feed back.**

 **Sorry about the late update yet again. I don't know when I'll be able to update so keep your eyes out for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I don't own bleach or Akame GA kiru.**

"Pardon? Could you say that a little louder? I didn't quite hear what you whispered." Ichigo asked looking at the red eyed female in front of him.

"I like you!" She all but shouted out before quickly covering her mouth.

"Akame, I-"

"There you are!" A female voice called out swinging the door open "Akame! Your missing a full meat dinner!" Sayo stated smiling at the girl.

Akame head snapped to the door before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Meat!" A female voice called from inside the house before a loud crashing noise.

'No way am I letting you beat me to him.' Sayo though before turning her attention to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, hows everything going? Everyones wondering what you have been up to the past week including Chelsea."

"Ehh most of the week has been spent helping Akame with her training."

"Oh… that's good, I guess. " she stated sadly.

"Yea, hey Sayo let everyone know I said hey. I have something to take care of and I'll be gone for the weekend." Ichigo stated smiling.

"But..but." She stuttered out before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Sayo? Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked gently rubbing the girls back.

"You spend all your time with Akame, Mine and Chelsea and you don't spend time with me!" She stated in a sobbing pout.

"That's what your sad about? You know if you want to hang out you just need to ask."

"Then let's hang out tomorrow! We can go to the capital and go shopping! "She stated cheerfully.

"Alright I guess I can since Akame finished her training."

"Hey Sayo~ Look what I found~" Leone stated in a singsong voice while waving a book in front of her named 'Sayo's Diary'.

"Leone! Give it here now!" Sayo shouted chassing the blonde female.

"Well I'll met you at the capital tomorrow." Ichigo stated before disappearing leaving only static behind and reappearing at the capitol gates.

"Hey you!" A large male called out walking out from the treeline.

"Huh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow looking towards the group of four coming from the trees. "What do you need?"

"Your life!" They shouted in unison.

"So you're going to kill me?" Ichigo asked causing a ghost smirk to tug at his lips.

"No we're just going to tell you we will kill you and not kill you." The female spoke sarcastically. "OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" She stated in a rage.

"Ohhh." Ichigo stated before walking away.

"Don't just brush us! The wild hunt off!" The larger male stated venomously.

"Okay?" Ichigo stated still walking away giving the illusion his guard is down.

Without warning the group charged him only to skid to a stop once a black ring of fire appeared around them.

"Going to kill me? Or just stand there like idiots?" Ichigo taunted.

The group grit their teeth in frustration before ice started to form inside the flaming circle.

"Hope i'm not interrupting anything over here, Ichigo." A female voice called out while walking towards the teen.

"the only thing you're Interrupting is or mission esdeath!" The female spat out.

"Oh? You're going to talk to me that way after I saved you from burning alive then you go on to tell me about some 'mission' involving my mate. You got some guts lady. Now tell me who sent you after Ichigo?" She stated calmly.

"It wasn't to kill him it was to kill that damn little girl karin I think her name w-"

Her rant was cut short by esdeath's ice dome shattering followed by earth shattering pressure forcing the group to the ground and forcing esdeath to her knees.

"Who sent you!" Ichigo demanded while walking closer to the group one set step at a time causing the pressure to grow heavier.

The only response he got was the group choking for air.

"I said tell me!" He shouted louder before delivering an earth shattering punch through the larger male's chest.

"Hon…." The Female choked out in a whisper.

"Ichigo calm down.* Esdeath choked out.

Ichigo just turned and stared at her, his left eye flickering from red to brown while his right eye went a dark crimson. Causing her, the strongest in the capital to flinch slightly under the intense glare.

"Calm down!?" He shouted in a rage " how can I calm down if my sister's life is in danger!"

"Then let me help. Let me find this person and I'll deal with them." She stated confidently.

"Why would you help me? All I am to you is your damn mate." He spat out before disappearing in a static.

"...No your not." She whispered quietly. "... You're more than just a mate." She stated to herself before the sound of running caught her attention.

"General Esdeath!" The group called out.

"Are you alright? We felt that pressure from the capital and ran here as fast as we could. " seryu added.

"Yes, I am alright. Ichigo was just here. He's the one who caused that pressure." She stated calming her nerves.

"What? Why would he do that? What caused him to do it? " She asked before noticing three of the group of four dead with gaping holes in their chest where there heart should be.

"Did he do that?" Wave asked nervously.

"What could cause Ichigo to do that?" Bors questioned out loud. "And are those the members from wild hunt?"

"Yes they are bors. They were going after that girl that honest somehow got to kill her, So Ichigo lost it and killed most of them until I told him I will find the person who ordered it then he flipped on me telling me 'I only see him as a mate'. Is that true? Does it really seem like I only see him as a mate?" The general questioned to herself more then the group.

"Of course not general. It might be just the way you first approached him at the tournament." Run stated trying to reason with her.

Esdeath just nodded and walked to the group of bodies and picked up the remaining member before leaving to the torture chamber. ' _I will prove you're more than just a mate to me. Just you wait.'_ Esdeath though with conviction.

' _Note to self- don't piss Ichigo off unless I have a deathwish'_ Wave though while him and group inspected the bodies looking for anything useful to help the general.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Prime Minister Honest. Care to tell me where my personal body guard group is at right now?" A larger male asked.

Honest just grinned nervously while gently pulling on the the neck of his shirt. " They should be back any minute -"

The large double doors opened and in flew a female body across the table landing in front of the man.

The girl's body was littered with cuts and bruises, she was missing her left hand along with the nails on her right hand and had a large but shallow gash cutting from her lower jaw up to her forehead.

"Ahh General Esdeath, may I ask what happened to this girl?" Honest asked.

"Be lucky she's still alive. Now honest care to tell me why you sent the wild hunt after MY Ichigo's sister?" She questioned calmly.

"Are you implying that you're the one who did this to her?" Honest asked more firmly, while trying to hide his fear.

"How do you think it would be if your 'hero' found out it was you that sent them?" She questioned causing him to pale.

"What happened to the other members?" The male finally asked looking at honest.

"They're dead. Ichigo punched a hole in their chests." She stated calmly while the prime Minister lost all color in his body.

"And why didn't you stop them?" Honest demanded.

"The strong survive and the week die, such is the way the world works." She stated plainly before the same static sound rang out followed by a _click_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Ichigo!" Sayo called out cheerfully.

"Hold up a second. " Ichigo stated while stopping a poster.

" _what-Public execution - betrayed Empire_

 _When- today at midday_

 _Who- Come and find out_

 _Where- Large stadium."_ Ichigo read out loud before grabbing the paper off the wall and catching up with Sayo.

"What's that?" She asked while taking the paper."oh it's just a public execution. Who would be stupid enough to betray the empire when your going against general Esdeath."

"I don't know but let's go." He stated while the two continued to walk. Before stopping for ice cream.

"Ichigo!" A male voice called out followed by the male tripping over a rock.

Ichigo chuckled and helped the man up. "Yo what is it wave?" Ichigo asked looking at the male.

"It's *pant* The general *pant* she's missing." He stated in a panicked tone While while trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean missing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"She is missing. No one can find her. The last person who seen her was run but something hit the back of his neck and he passed out."

"Where was the last place she was seen?" Ichigo questioned while glancing over at Sayo who has just been standing there.

"Leaving the torture chamber carrying the girl who you almost killed."

"You're saying you were attacked and didn't tell anyone!" Sayo shouted angrily at the teen.

"It wasn't a big deal anyway, did she say anything specific before leaving the hall?"

"Yea she said she was almost done cracking the girl, poor woman stayed up all night just to prove something to you." He stated sadly drawing a sigh from Ichigo.

"Sayo I need to do something go back and let my sister know what happened." He stated firmly leaving no room for arguing.

"Where are you going?" She demanded only to receive a flick on the forehead.

"You were given a task now do it, oh and make sure you let _her_ know as well." Ichigo stated before grabbing waves shoulder and disappearing in a static only to reappear ontop of the stadium.

"What are we doing here Ichigo?" Wave asked only Ichigo to sit down and look up.

"Enjoy the view it won't last for long if my hunch is correct. If it is them I'm going to have a fight soon. But I have to ask you Do you trust the empire more or general Esdeath?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"I-i-i I don't know. The empire has its ups and downs but The General has been nothing but nice since I got here. Why do you ask now?"

"Because I want to know if you can trust the generals better judgement or the empires. You have about 10 minutes before I need your answer. But now go and get the rest of the Jagger's if you want the general alive." Ichigo stated before picking the poor boy up and tossing him across the the city causing him to crash through the window and some how land on the table.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sayo! What's so important that you need to interrupt me while give everyone a mission." The boss stated angrily.

"It's *pang* Ichigo." She stated getting everyones attention.

"What about him?" Akame asked with a little bit of emotion in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Leone.

"General esdeath is missing, one of the Jagger's got him to help finding her." She stated pulling out the paper Ichigo ripped off the wall and handing it to her. "I don't know for sure but I think they might be connected." She stated causing the bosses eyes to widden.

"The capital never does anything like this unless it's to send a message." She stated firmly while passing the paper around.

"I'm going." Akame stated emotionlessly while walking off and grabbing her sword before a hand gripped her shoulder causing her to turn around to the owner.

"No your not." The white haired female stated firmly only for Akame to brush the hand off and continue walking.

"Yes I am." She argued back.

"Not alone your not!" Tatsumi's stated while walking over to his spot at the table and pick up his tegu.

"Both of you are forbidden from going and that's an order."

"Then I'm disobeying and still going." Akame stated again.

"Yea I'm with Akame on this one. Ichigo saved us from stylish so we could get to safely so it's only far we help him out." Tatsumi stated confidently.

"Then I guess you will need some range support as well." Mine stated walking towards them and picking up her Tegu along with its case.

"Why? Don't you guys know that going there will be the death of you!" Najenda argued angrily.

"Yes we know but you also told us not to leave one of our own behind." Akame stated while the three walked out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wave what the hell? There's a door you know!" The group shouted.

"It's Ichigo! He found where Esdeath is!" He stated causing everyone to look at him. "... What?"

"Didn't you get the file report?" Run asked sadly

"What do you mean 'file report'?" Wave asked confused.

Run just reached out and tossed a file in front of him. Wave opened the file and his jaw droped. The first page had a photo of general Esdeath with cuts littered over her body and a golden necklace on. "What's with the necklace?"

"It's one of the lost tegu. It seals off a person's power/Tegu. The only way to get it off are use a force to over power it or use the key to unlock it." Run explained.

"But why is it on general Esdeath? And why is she covered in cuts?" Wave demanded more then asked.

"Wave, she's on longer general Esdeath. She only Esdeath now." Run stated.

"Then who's are new captain!" Wave demanded.

"Ahhh, everyone is here now a male called out from the corner."

"Who the hell are you!"

"Well my name is ….."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole arena was filled with people. Rows apon rows of people filling every seat. All there eyes fixated on the large cross in the center of the arena while some eyes were fixated on the tunnel where the person being executed was being dragged out.

All eyes watched as general budou tied ex-general Esdeath to the cross the pulled out his weapon.

Esdeath looked up the general and noticed a orange haired teen. But what caught her attention was the small red beam that shot out of his fingertips right through boudu's right hand forcing him to drop his sword while the civilians run in a panic. Four more beams shot out. All crashing all around the cross causing dust to fly up and causing bodou to loss his footing and fall back on his ass.

"..Ichigo…" Esdeath whispered out before the straps holding her up were broken off and she fell forward onto Ichigo's shoulder before he disappeared then reappeared back in front of the general before a Tatsumi and Akame drop in beside him.

"Ichigo!" Akame cried out hugging the teen.

Before Ichigo could answer two more people dropped in front of the group. Wave made a beeline for Tatsumi who responded the same while the girl dashed forward at Akame.

"Wave, Kurome. What are you doing?" Ichigo shouted confused.

"I'm going to be the one to kill onii-sama no one else!" She stated before she started slashing away at Akame.

"These guys belong to night raid! They must be put down. Now stop standing there and help." Wave shouted.

"No." Ichigo stated flatly causing wave to freeze mid punch only to be punched away by Tatsumi.

"What do you mean no? There the ones who almost killed general Esdeath! " Wave shouted angrily.

"No they didn't." Ichigo stated while walking forward towards budou while stepping to the side letting a blast from pumpkin to fly by him and hit bodou who reacted by bringing his arms up cover the front of his face.

"Ichigo you idiot!" A female voice screamed out in anger. "Trying to stop an execution by yourself!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kurome! Stop this unless fight please and join us." Akame pleaded while bringing up her blade blocking the downward strike sent by Kurome.

"Sorry onii-sam, my loyalty is with the empire. I won't betray them like you have plus now I have someone to stand beside." Kurome stated while bringing her forearm up to block the kick that was sent to her chest.

"You know I don't want to kill you Kurome!" Akame shouted while jumping back putting some distance between her and Kurome.

"Well I want to kill you, that way we can be a family again." She stated while smiling innocently and gently rubbing the side of her Tegu. "And Yatsufusa is going to help me with that." She stated bolting back towards Akame.

Akame steped to the side letting the sword slash the air while she jumped back again. She pointed her sword towards Kurome while closing her eyes causing the sword glow bright blue before she opened her eyes and dashed towards Kurome forcing her to block the strike that threatened to cut her skin. "I'm sorry.." Akame whispered while a tear fell down her cheek.

The next thing that Kurome seen was a blinding blue arc followed by her sailing through the air with a gash down her chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you fight wave?" Tatsumi asked while matching each hit with one of his own.

"I fight because it's the right thing to do. Scum like night raid who target the innocent people of the empire." Wave shouted calling forth his armors spear while Tatsumi extended his arm calling his forth.

"Don't make me laugh, those weren't innocent people! They were the scum of the empire!" Tatsumi argued while shooting forward bringing his spear down toward wave while wave brought his up to block the strike causing shock waves to echo around them while spider web cracks formed under wave.

Wave grit his teeth under his helmet before diving to the right letting Tatsumi's spear slam into the ground creating a small crater where the spear hit. Wave stood back up and dashed towards Tatsumi faster then he expected and slammed his shoulder into the armoured gut of Tatsumi causing him to skid back several feet.

"You're also the reason why General Esdeath was nearly killed!" Wave roared while charging at Tatsumi before a blue blast ingolfed his armoured body, shooting him back into the wall before Kurome slamed into his chest with a large gash down her chest.

"Kurome.." He whispered before cracks started to form along his armor before it broke apart leaving him with dry Blood around his arms and legs. "Damn it, I was to weak." He mumbled before passing out.

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

 **Next time:bodou's and Mines &Ichigos fight. Followed with a a question that could change night Raid and the discovery of the new captain of the Jagger's and an enemy from Ichigos past that didn't die. **


End file.
